


The 9th Floor - Series 1

by angelholme



Series: The 9th Floor [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Political Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 85,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A political drama set in The Ministry of Magic. Luna Potter and her husband Harry announce their intention to run for re-election.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Election Night, 2013

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I actually do own Harry Potter and Twilight - I know, it's a surprise, but it's true. I am just writing this for fun, because work on the next instalment of The Twilight Saga is taking a bugger of a long time to write, so I thought I'd have some fun in the meantime. 
> 
> Or, you know, I am just a guy writing stories with characters I don't own (Except all the ones I have created and so do own - Jessie, Ella, all of the children, Emily B, Lucy B, Lucy D, JT H and others). And this is being done for fun and frolics and not for profit. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Notes**
> 
>  
> 
> This is the continuation of a story I started around 2009/2010. A political drama set in The Ministry of Magic (in the world of Harry Potter). 
> 
> I wrote a pilot episode, but there wasn't a great deal of interest, so I moved on to other stories (as one does). 
> 
> But for National Novel Writing Month this year, I tried to write a story set in the world of "The Saboteur" called "Knightfall" and it was pretty much a disaster. So seven days in, I started a new story - this time I went back to some of the plot arcs for The 9th Floor I had drafted out three years ago, and in no time at all I had an 87,000 word story. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Changes from The Pilot**
> 
>  
> 
> If you haven't read the pilot, then you're just going to have to get used to the alternative universe I've created as you go along. (Or, you know, you could read the pilot, and then come back to this!) 
> 
> Severus Snape is no longer teaching potions at Hogwarts, instead he owns an apothecary in Diagon Alley. 
> 
> Lucinda Doyle is not The Director of The DMLE, instead she is a reporter for The Daily Prophet. Lavender Brown is now The D-DMLE.
> 
> Harry and Luna's children are now Tomas and Callista, rather than Thomas and Callista.
> 
> Magical Television is established in the world, but is a fairly new phenomenon. Fred and George aren't running a joke shop, they are instead news anchors.
> 
> On a site note - if you read any of The Web Series, you can just ignore it, since I am not counting that as part of the continuity any more :)
> 
> Enjoy.

Election Night (Sunday 11th of August, 2013)

"Good evening and welcome to our inaugural election night special, coming to you live from our studio in Diagon Alley" Fred Weasley grinned at the camera in front of him, then looked at his twin brother "With me tonight is my brother George, and throughout the evening we will be joined by various guests and pundits to give us their opinion on how things are going and what we can expect from tonight"

"The polls close.... sorry - closed about five minutes ago, and we are expecting the results pretty soon" George grinned "For those of you who are unaware of how the magical elections work, here is a brief recap" He waved his hand, and a display of graphics appeared behind the twins.

"For the first time since The Unification, all four elections are taking place at the same time" Fred pointed to the graphics behind them "First, the ninety nine elected seats in The Wizengamot. These are divided in to the thirty three electoral districts in Magical Britain, each one returning three members"

"Second - the thirty three Department Heads for The Ministry" George pointed to the second area of the graphical display "Again, these are voted for by the districts, with each district returning one person to act as a Department Head" He paused "But it is important to remember that they are not elected to serve in a specific Department. That decision is made by The Minister of Magic"

"Which, by co-incidence, is the subject of our third election" Fred grinned "The Minister of Magic is elected by a popular vote. Whoever gets the most votes wins, and serves for the next three years. It is important to note that even though the votes are broken up by the same thirty three districts, it is the overall result that counts, not who wins the most districts" He paused "This year there are four candidates - Amelia Garner - who is running as an independent, Ronan Pond - leader of The Bumblebees, Antonin Dolohov - member of the..... traditionalist COP and finally Luna Potter, the incumbent Minister of Magic for the past twelve years, looking to win her fifth term"

"And finally, we have The Chief Warlock of The Wizengamot and First Lord of The Ministry" George said with a smile "There are only two candidates for this position - again elected by popular vote. The first is Lucius Malfoy, father of Draco Malfoy - Chairman of The Board of Governors at Hogwarts. He is standing against the incumbent Chief Warlock of three terms, Harry James Potter"

"The polls close..... sorry - I should say the polls closed at ten o'clock, which was about ten minutes ago" Fred continued "Normally, because the results are counted magically, the results would all come in at the same time. However that would be pretty dull, and what kind of hosts would we be if we didn't entertain you for the next four hours or so"

"So instead, a draw was made earlier this morning to determine in which order the results would be counted and announced" George said with a grin "They will still be counted magically, so as to protect the integrity of vote, however the actual counting will not start until after the previous district declares" George glanced at his brother "Have we covered everything?"

"I think we have" Fred grinned "The draw was made by The Chief Justice of The Wizengamot at ten o'clock this morning, and he will be bringing the order over shortly" He paused, then looked over his twin "So - while we are waiting for His Most Honourable Justice Percival Ignatius Weasley to bring the order over, perhaps we can discuss some of the major events of the past ten months - those that defined the campaigns of the various candidates for Chief Warlock and Minister and could possibly define the four and three years of their respective terms"

"Such as the dinosaur attack in Hogsmeade?" George replied "Although, come to think of it, that didn't have an affect on the campaign so much as on our little brother"

"I was thinking more of the re-appearance of another Founder's Heir" Fred admitted "Do you think that her joining the Dolohov campaign hurt Minister Potter in any way?"

"According to some of the tracking polls, it had less of an effect than the fact The Head of The WPS - a good friend of Mr and Mrs Potter, not to mention one of the driving forces of The Unification - decided to take an action under Clause 4" George shook his head "The after shocks of that are still being felt, with support for The WPS only just recovering from an all time low"

"Do you think that Ronan Pond's campaign was helped or hindered by The Bumblebees attempts to paint Professor Dumbledore as being an innocent victim of a massive conspiracy, as opposed to the rest of the magical world who believe he was an utter lunatic who attempted to kill an eighteen month old child just to maintain his position in the magical world?" He paused "Not that I am making judgements on the validity of their claim - must stay inside the editorial guidelines after all" George grinned.

"I think that it must have had some affect, Fred, because the last tracking poll put Mr Pond's percentage of the vote in less than double digits" George paused "Which was actually the highest that they managed since he declared himself"

"So you aren't holding out much hope for a huge electoral upset that will see Mr Pond take a 9th Floor office then?" Fred smiled.

"Not really, no" George shook his head "Although stranger things have happened - that cat that ruled England for five years, for example"

"True" Fred nodded "But of all the things that have surprised me in the past ten months, I'd have to say it was the promises that Minister Potter and Chief Warlock Potter made during their announcements" He waved his hands again, and the graphics changed to show a video of Luna Potter stood behind a podium.

_"......and so, because I think that election campaigns should be about the candidate, I stand with my husband and promise you here and now that I will not mention my opponents - whoever they might be - unless I am asked a direct question about them. I will tell you what I plan to do, not what they do not plan to do. I will tell you how I will solve our problems, not how they will add to them" She paused, then smiled "I believe campaigns and elections should be about substance, rather than slander, and issues, rather than insults" There was a massive round of applause, then she continued "My name is Luna Potter, and I am announcing my candidacy as the next Minister of Magic"_

"Chief Warlock made a similar announcement - that his campaign would be about him, and not any of the then undeclared candidates" Fred continued "And from most of the stories coming out during the last ten months, it seems the public appreciated their promises and the fact they stuck to them"

"It's true" George agreed "While there were other factors, I think the fact the other candidates refused to make such a pledge hurt them - maybe not a lot, but enough to be noticeable"

"So why do you think they made such a pledge?" Fred asked "I mean - their previous campaigns were conducted in the same way, so why did they make a point of saying it this time?"

"That is a good question, young Fred" George said "Perhaps, once all the results are in, we could ask them about it" He paused, then looked to one side "But such topics of interest will have to wait for a while, because His Most Honourable Justice Weasley has arrived, and so we can - at last - kick off tonight's festivities" The camera moved backwards as George stood up to let Percy take his seat "Percy - how are you this fine election evening?"


	2. Chapter 1 - The State Of The Nation

(Wednesday 31st of October, 2012)

".....and my final policy objective for the coming year is to outlaw magical television, and to declare war on the misanthrope who created it to ensure that such an evil, horrific abomination of a creation will never darken this beautiful world of ours again" Luna finished her speech, then looked out in to the audience to see how they were reacting.

"That's sweet, my love, but I am not sure that one branch of government is allowed to declare war on another" Harry's voice was filled with amusement "Although, if you want to be sure, I can ask Percy?"

"You think he would disagree with me?" Luna grinned at her husband "There are already discussions about televising some of The Wizengamot sessions. How long do you think it will be before people suggest moving cameras in to some of the judicial sessions?"

"It'll never happen" Luna looked over to where James and Lily Potter were sat.

"Uncle James?" She asked.

"Even before The Unification Treaty was signed, the Judicial Branch was very territorial about the way trials were conducted" Lily explained "And - just in case you had forgotten - The Unification Treaty set down in very clear terms just what and what is not permissible during a trial"

"And we had enough foresight to put in something about magical television?" Luna asked in surprise "Damn - we're good!"

"That's why we vote for you" James said with a grin "But the actual terms are any broadcasting, and even though at the time it only referred to The Wizarding Wireless Network, the language is pretty specific"

"Woo.... hold on" Luna stopped and frowned "If Percy is never going to have to fight television in his court rooms, that means he would probably not have a reason to let me declare war on my husband, right?"

"Sorry sweetie" Harry laughed "Looks like you'll have to drop it from the speech" Luna pouted at him, then sighed and pulled out her red pen and made some notes.

"Okay then" She glanced through the speech, then looked over to where another group of guests were sat "Uncle Tom, Hermione - any comments on the Hogwarts section?" Tom Riddle and Hermione Weasley exchanged glances, then Tom smiled.

"We thought it was very good, Luna" He said "The part about Emily's classes should be well received - at least by most people - and the explanation about the increased security and how you'll pay for it will make almost everyone very happy"

"That's my life's mission" She grinned "To make almost everyone happy" She paused "Of course, I would like to make absolutely everyone happy, but short of handing over most of the people I love to a bunch of bigots so they can be sent to Azkaban for something they didn't do, I am not sure I am ever going to be able to do that" There was a ripple of laughter through the press room.

"Minister?" Luna looked over, the smiled.

"Madame Merope - how many times do I have to ask you to call me Luna?" Merope Gaunt smiled fondly.

"Come round for tea tomorrow night, and I will call you Luna all night long" She replied "But I think while we are in The Ministry......" Luna nodded.

"What did you want to ask, Mother Merope?"

"If I might suggest, you should make more of the growing relationships with The Goblin Nation" Merope said "The public seem to be happier with The Goblins than ever before, and if you can show that our relations with The Goblins are making life better for average witches and wizards, then....."

"Then we can really stick it to The COP?" Sirius suggested from his seat next to Padma "Because that sounds like something everyone can get behind" Remus and James laughed, while Lily rolled her eyes.

"Okay - I will see if I can strengthen that part a little, but since this is my last major public address before the announcement tomorrow, I'd like to cover as much as I can" She paused "Although, I admit peace on earth and good will to all sentient beings would be a fairly impressive legacy to leave" She realised a few of her friends were staring at her with fond amusement "What?"

"You, Harry, Jessie, Dudley, Remus, Tom and Hermione united every magical species, created a peace the likes of which haven't been seen since the age of The Founders and ensured that everyone's future is better than ever" Padma said with an amused grin "I think your legacy is pretty secure, Minister Potter"

xxxxx

Eight hours later, Luna was pacing back and forth in front of the door to the press room, occasionally glancing at her husband.

After she had crossed back and forth for the tenth time, Harry stuck his hand out and took hold of her arm. She looked over at him, and smiled.

"I blame you, you know" She said with a grin.

"I know" He replied brightly "But there is something you have to keep in mind"

"Oh yes?"

"You are unbelievably beautiful, my dear, and I have always considered it an appalling shame that while the public get to hear your voice every year, they do not get to see you in all your wonder and glory" Luna stared at him for a few moments, then smiled.

"Why is it that you always know what to say?" She walked over and melted in to his arms. He held her, stroking her hair for a few minutes, then kissed the top of her head.

"As much as I am enjoying this, my lady love, you have quite an important speech to make" He paused, then smiled "And then we have ten months of re-election campaigning to do, which is always fun" Luna laughed against his chest, then straightened up and looked at him.

"I had an idea about that actually" She smiled "Something that might help both of us over the coming months" She glanced over her shoulder as Susan and Hannah came up to them "But I think that will have to wait for a little while - as you said, I have something I should be doing now"

"Then you should get to it, my love - don't keep the public waiting"

xxxxx

".....and so I believe that, united and together, we can make this a country we are proud of. Together, we can make this a country our children will be proud of" Luna paused, looking at the assembled audience and the two cameras in front of her "Together, we can bring about the future we deserve - the future that our children deserve" She paused again, then smiled "Thank you, and good night" As the crowd burst in to applause, Luna walked round from behind the podium, and gave a polite bow. Then, as the people started to get to their feet, she gave a final wave, turned, walked out of the press room and in to Harry's waiting arms.

"That was truly brilliant, my love" He said, kissing her softly.

"Oh I did not need to see that" They both turned as Ron and Hermione walked up the corridor towards them.

"Now you know how I felt through most of our seventh year" Harry replied with a smirk "The amount of times I walked in on you and young Ronald....." Hermione reached up and put her hand over his mouth.

"I don't think we need to discuss that right now" Hermione said quickly, turning slightly pink "We just came back to congratulate you on a superb speech, Minister Potter" She leaned over and gave Luna a hug.

"Thank you" Luna said, also blushing slightly "But it's not like you haven't heard it a few dozen times before tonight"

"But still - watching you rehearse it is nothing like seeing you do it live" Hermione said sincerely "I am not sure I could ever do anything like that" Harry and Luna looked at her with amused smirks "What?"

"You routinely address all your students" Luna pointed out.

"And on Presentation Evening, you address all their parents as well" Harry added. Hermione looked at her husband for support, but Ron merely laughed.

"You are the most self-composed and self-possessed person I know, my love" he said, dropping a kiss on her forehead "I think that if you were not so good at teaching, and no so devoted to your students, you would make a perfect candidate for Minister" He paused, then looked at Luna "Once you have decided to retire, of course"

"Of course" Luna and Harry said in unison.

"I assume that won't be this year?" Hermione asked.

"I think I am going to go for at least one more term" Luna said with a smile "There are a few more things I would like to put in place before I toddle off, and now that the twins have started Hogwarts, I will have more time to dedicate to my job"

"And you?" Ron asked, looking at Harry.

"Hopefully she will have more time to dedicate to me as well" Harry said with a fake leer at his wife. Ron rolled his eyes.

"I meant, are we going to be graced with your presence for another four years?"

"Assuming the public think it is a good idea, yes" Harry nodded, making Ron and Hermione grin.

"You'll both be announcing tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"Yes" Luna nodded "Though not together - even though it is the first time the elections are in the same year, we have decided that we are not going to merge our campaigns if we can avoid it"

"Makes sense" Hermione admitted "Do you know who you will get to run them?"

"I have one or two people in mind" Harry said "I mean - I would ask you, but unless you are willing to resign your position for the next ten months....."

"I love you, but no" Hermione shook her head.

"I figured" Harry shrugged "Still - no doubt it will all turn out well in the end" He looked at Luna, then turned back to his two best friends "And sorry to break this up, but we have about half an hour to an hour of spin to do, but we'll see you at the family meal after that?"

"Wouldn't miss it" Ron grinned, then he pulled both Harry and Luna in to a hug "I am so proud of both of you" He said softly.

"We love you too, Ron" Luna replied, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. Ron looked at Harry.

"Go - spin. We'll catch up with you later"

xxxxx

"Minister Potter - are you going to stand for re-election?" Luna looked across at The Daily Prophet reporter - a young woman she didn't recognise - and rolled her eyes.

"I take it you are new, Miss......"

"Doyle, Minister - Lucinda Doyle - and yes, this is my first week" Lucinda Doyle stared at The Minister in slight confusion.

"Then perhaps you would like to talk to Mr Cuffe and ask him to explain the rules about election coverage" Luna smiled politely. Lucinda continued to look at her curiously, then nodded.

"Minister Potter - you said that Hogwarts would be hosting a series of talks by Emily Brown, the new Ambassador to The Volturi" Nymphadora Tonks asked "Would you care to expand that statement a little?"

"Why yes, Miss Tonks, I believe I would" Luna smiled "Miss Brown arrived here in August, along with her adopted daughter Lucy. When we learned that Lucy was a witch, arrangements were made with Headmaster Riddle for her to attend Hogwarts for the duration that Miss Brown - the elder Miss Brown that is - holds the position of Ambassador" She paused "It has become apparent that some students, and some parents, have questions about the vampire world" She paused again, then smiled "Miss Brown was happy to offer her time to Headmaster Riddle in order to increase the understanding between our two worlds"

"So this was actually Professor Riddle's idea?" Tonks pressed. Luna shook her head.

"It was actually Ambassador Brown's idea, if you want to be specific" She said with a grin "Miss Brown approached me, but - much like we have more to learn about The Volturi and the Vampire Nation as a whole - so they have some things to learn about our world, including the way our government works"

"You didn't instruct Professor Riddle to do this?" Another reporter asked.

"I am incapable of instructing Professor Riddle to wipe his nose after he sneezes" Luna laughed "However once I pointed Miss Brown in the right direction, Professor Riddle was happy to talk to her, and all was right with the world" She paused "Well - except for Puddlemere not winning The Championship last year" There was a ripple of laughter through the crowd of reporters - Luna's fanaticism for Puddlemere United was well known - then another reporter raised his hand "Yes, Mr Lovegood?"

"Minister, there has been a lot of discussion over the last few months about imposing term limits on our elected officials, so that it will force new blood to be injected in to our government" Her father paused "There were rumours that you would address this in your speech tonight, but as you did not, would you care to comment now?" Luna stared at her father for a moment, then resisted the urge to smirk. Xenophillius was unremittingly unbiased and fair in his reports - when he thought that either she or her husband had made a stupid decision, he was very quick to say so on his front page - but she also knew he loved her and her husband very much, and was giving her an opportunity to talk about something she felt strongly about without showing any bias.

"Well, Mr Lovegood, while I believe a topic such as this does deserve some consideration, I have always been of the opinion that - despite the fact we do not use that phrase - we already have term limits" She paused "They are called elections. Every three years, the public get to overthrow their Ministry if they feel it is too corrupt or too useless. And, by the same token, they get to return their government to office if they feel they are doing a good job" She smiled "Every elected official is term limited by the fact they are elected - the good prosper, the bad disappear in to history" She looked at her father "Does that answer your question, Mr Lovegood?"

"Yes, thank you Minister" He nodded "Although I do have a follow-up, if I may?" She nodded "You will be home for tea at the usual time?" The crowd laughed again, and Luna smiled.

"Yes, Daddy, I will" She grinned, then looked at another reporter "Yes, Miss Smith?"

xxxxx

"She is a natural" Tom and Filius, along with the rest of the staff and students of Hogwarts, were in The Great Hall watching the press conference on a large magical television.

"That she is" Filius nodded "And even after all these years, she hasn't changed at all" Tom nodded.

"I think that's one of the reasons the public like her so much" He said thoughtfully "She doesn't act like one of the Political Elite - she is just who she is" He paused "Same with Harry - they are just who they are, regardless of who they are dealing with"

"Are they going to run again?" Filius asked.

"Why Filius, are you asking me to break election rules and announce someone's candidacy before tomorrow?" Tom said with a mock frown.

"Yes, Headmaster, I am" Filius nodded, making Tom laugh.

"Well - as long as you don't go running off to the press, I can't see any harm in it" He nodded "Harry is going to announce tomorrow at ten, followed an hour later by his wife"

"Not joint campaigns?"

"They thought it would be better to be seen as their own people, rather than one being in the other's pocket" Tom paused "Although I am not sure who would be in whose pocket - I can't imagine one being submissive to the other"

"Tell me about it" Filius laughed "The day that Ambassador Brown arrived to take up her post, she was greeted by the site of Luna chasing Harry through the Ministry Atrium, both on brooms, with Luna pelting Harry with water balloons" Tom burst out laughing "It seems they had an argument about astronauts and cavemen, and it kind of escalated out of control"

"Merlin's beard" Tom said with another laugh "What did Miss Brown make of that?"

"Her daughter thought it was hilarious, and she was in agreement" Filius said "And it was helped by Tomas and Callista being there to explain a bit of it" He glanced out in the crowd of assembled students to where Tomas and Callista Potter were sat with Lucy Brown, watching as the twin's mother answered another question with poise and grace "So - Miss Brown will be here in a week?"

"Yes" Tom nodded "And we've tentatively agreed a course schedule - Hermione has signed off on it, but I'd like to get your views as well"

_"Minister Potter - do you think you will be able to achieve all of your goals in the next nine months?"_ They both looked back at the screen as Luna turned to the reporter from The Solaris.

_"I am not sure what you mean, Mr Horsmont" She said in a polite tone_

_"I just mean that, whether you stand for re-election or not, there will be a lot of attention and questions about your performance over the last eleven years, and I am wondering if you foresee this taking you away from the job of being Minister?" JT Horsmont asked again._

_"I believe that history speaks for itself on that matter, Mr Horsmont" Luna said after a few moments "After all, I have been re-elected three times, each time with a larger majority of the popular vote than before. Clearly the public seems to think I can do my job while being attacked from all sides about my performance"_ Tom and Filius exchanged smirks.

_"However there is also the matter of the coming protest rally and your on-going interference in the attempts to show Professor Dumbledore was brutally murdered by - amongst others - your husband's parents"_ As the reporter finished his sentence, a burst of boos and jeers rippled through The Great Hall, making Tom smile. He turned to see a great number of "The Ministry Children" - a name applied to the students who had parents in either The Ministry, Wizengamot, Diplomatic Corps or the Hogwarts Staff - glaring at the screen with fire in their eyes.

_"Mr Horsmont......" Luna started, then paused and took a deep breath. Letting it out slowly, she smiled "Mr Horsmont, while I understand you and The Solaris are of that opinion, I would suggest that this is neither the time nor the place to get in to a discussion about it" She looked around "I am sure there are plenty of journalists and reporters who would like to ask their questions, and if I spend all my time talking to you, they are bound to get jealous" The crowd of reporters burst in to laughter, making Horsmont blush "However, I will be happy to discuss this in the coming weeks and months" She paused "Providing, of course, it doesn't take me away from my duties as Minister"_

"Good answer" Filius smiled. Tom nodded.

"But did you see Harry? I really thought he was going to go for that prat for a moment"

"Can you blame him?" Filius shook his head "I mean - the accusations have been circulating ever since that night, but they've never had so much impetus before" He paused, then went slightly pink "I guess I don't need to tell you that, sir" Tom laughed.

"I have had some experience, yes" He admitted, then glanced at his watch "And while I hate to leave you holding the bag, I think it is time I was getting ready to leave. The meal will be starting soon, and I promised my mother I would try not to be late this year"

"Then go with my blessing and have a lot of fun" They both stood up "I'll keep an eye on the school, and I assume I can get hold of you or Hermione if I need to?"

"Either use the memo system or the floo - someone will come and find us" Tom nodded, then turned and walked out of one of the side doors. Filius returned to his seat in time to see the press conference breaking up.

xxxxx

"One last question" Luna said, looking around the assembled reporters. Tonks raised her hand again, and when no one else did, Luna pointed to her "Miss Tonks - you have another question?"

"Yes, Minister" Tonks nodded "Given your well publicised dislike of magical television, how do you feel that tonight's address - the first to be done on television - went? And, if I may add a follow-up, do you foresee it changing the way things are done in the future?" Luna looked at her thoughtfully.

"While I admit that the idea of standing in front of the whole country and giving The State of The Nation address was one that gave me a few sleepless nights, it was not as bad as I thought it would be" She paused, then gave a sideways glance at her husband "Of course, that doesn't mean the person or persons who thought up this idea are not going to be suitably punished for their impudence" Harry put on an expression of fake fear, making the reporters laugh "However I think that - before we start televising other governmental events, a lot of thought should be given as to whether or not it will truly benefit the country as a whole, and not just one or two individuals" She smiled "And I am afraid that is all the time I have"

"Hot date?" Xenophillius asked with a smirk.

"You've seen my husband - what do you think?" She smirked at her father, then frowned "On second thoughts, I am not sure I want to know, and I am pretty sure I don't want the rest of the world to know either" She grinned at the ensuing laughter then, taking Harry's hand, turned and swept out of the room.

xxxxx

Two hours later, Merope Gaunt looked down the long table to where her son was sat at the far end, and smiled. On her left were Harry and Luna, Ron and Hermione, James and Lily and Sirius and Padma. On the right, Remus, Peter and Leanna, Severus and Lucille, Dudley and Claire and Draco and Ginny.

She rose to her feet, and - as the table fell silent - raised her glass.

"Friends and family - I give you Minister Potter" The toast was echoed round the table, making Luna blush "Once again, she has excelled herself and made us all so very proud of her" she looked over at her honorary grand-daughter and smiled "Luna - I think I speak for everyone here when I say congratulations on your speech and that - should you decide to run for re-election, you will have the support of everyone here, along with those who could not join us tonight" There was a murmur of agreement, with everyone nodding. Luna smiled, then slowly got to her feet.

"I wasn't going to do this - this is about family and friends, not politics and work - but if you will permit me to talk for a few minutes, I will make it quick" She looked around, then smiled as everyone nodded.

"I know this will come as the least well kept surprise in politics, but tomorrow morning at ten am, Harry will be kicking off his election campaign, and an hour later, so will I" There were a series of cheers and applause from around the table "We both appreciate the enthusiasm, but we have an idea about our campaign that might prove..... unorthodox"

"You are going to conduct it in the nude?" Ginny called out. Luna turned and glared at her.

"It's times like this I wish The Ministry still had power over the school" She said with a mock frown.

"I notice you didn't say no" Ginny laughed.

"No" Luna rolled her eyes "We will not be conducting our campaigns in the nude" Ginny snapped her fingers "However....." She trailed off, then smiled "How many of you have been keeping up with the elections in America?" Most of the hands around the table went up, making her smile "Have you noticed how the two candidates don't seem to be talking about themselves, but about the other person?"

"Yeah" Peter said with a frown "Now that you come to mention it....."

"Well - Harry and I both decided that neither of us want to do that" Luna smiled at her husband "I mean - neither of us know who is running yet, but we would much rather run our campaigns for ourselves and let the public decide based on that, rather than on how much we can attack someone else"

"Sounds like a good plan" Tom said from the end of the table.

"So, as part of our announcements, we are going to make a promise that we will not attack any of our opponents" Harry said, standing up next to his wife "That we won't talk about our opponents, and that we will only answer questions about them if we are asked" He paused "We are hoping that it will encourage anyone else who wants to step forward to act in the same way, but we're not holding our breath" He noticed Draco frown slightly, but ignored it.

"Does anyone think we shouldn't do it?" Luna asked, looking around the table. When no one responded, she smiled "Then look for it as part of our speeches tomorrow" She paused, then smiled again "That is all I have to say, except thank you for your support - I am truly touched by it" She and Harry sat down to a round of mild applause.

xxxxx

Later that night, as they were getting ready for bed, Ginny looked at her husband curiously.

"You didn't tell them?" She asked, pulling her shoes off. Draco looked back at her, and sighed.

"I could hide behind the election rules, but honestly I didn't want to spoil Luna's evening with the news" He changed in to his pyjamas, and pulled the sheets back on the bed.

"You know they are going to find out eventually - probably by this time tomorrow" Ginny got in to bed beside him, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know, love, and I promise I will have some idea of what to tell them when they do" He paused "Of course, it would help to know what I am going to tell them before I talk to them" Ginny looked up at him curiously.

"They're not going to expect you to not support your father, Dray" She said "I mean - I know they are your friends, and that you are theirs, but I think they'll understand"

"That's the thing, Nissa" He looked at her somewhat mournfully "I am not sure I am going to support him"

xxxxx

"Did you have a nice evening, dear?" Tonks smiled as Remus came out of the fireplace in to her front room.

"I did, yes" He smiled "Luna confirmed that she and Harry are going to run for re-election - they are announcing tomorrow"

"Good" Tonks nodded "I mean - aside from the stories I might get out of this, I have always been a big fan of theirs"

"I know" Remus grinned "And we also talked over the latest developments with The Bumblebees" He sighed "That was not the happiest part of the evening, obviously" Tonks jumped to her feet and pulled him into a hug.

"If I thought it would help, I would write an article about them that would totally trash their reputations and get them all thrown in Azkaban for the rest of time" Remus laughed.

"I know you would, and don't think that they, and I, don't appreciate the thought" He paused "Although seeing you lose your job and end up in Azkaban yourself would kind of put a damper on the joy it would bring" Tonks stood up on tiptoes and kissed him.

"I will hold off for another year then" Remus sat down, and Tonks lay across the sofa with her head in his lap "So - did they ask?"

"They didn't" Remus said regretfully "But I think that I am going to take matters in to my own hands" He paused as Tonks let out an amused snort "Not like that, Dora - get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Yes dear"

"As I was saying, I am going to talk to James, Sirius, Peter and Severus tomorrow, and let them know" He paused "I figure once my best friends know, I can tell everyone else"

"Sounds like a plan" Tonks sat up, then moved over and straddled him "I do love you, you know"

"I actually did know that" He smiled up at her "And I love you too" She leaned over and kissed him.

"So sweet" She paused "So - what's this about you taking things in to your own hands?"

xxxxx

Luna smiled at the member of The WPS on duty outside her family home, then she and Harry went inside and closed the door behind them.

"So - another SOTN over with, my love" He said, taking her hand as they walked upstairs "And - once again - I am sorry for the whole television idea" Luna smiled at him.

"You want to know the truth?" She asked as they walked in to their bedroom. Harry nodded "It wasn't as bad as I'd feared" He smiled at her "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to punish you"

"I wouldn't even think of it, dear" He grinned.

"Just so long as you understand" She nodded emphatically "But, as I said, while I admit I was somewhat worried to begin with, the truth is I kind of forgot the cameras were about five minutes in, and it wasn't until the end that I remembered I wasn't just addressing the people in the room, but also the rest of the country" She smiled "And, while I don't think we should extend it in to any of the judicial parts of The Wizengamot, I think that exploring the idea of using it at other events or speeches is not a totally abhorrent idea" Harry laid down on the bed and watched as she changed in to her nightie.

"So I did good?" He asked. Luna turned and stared at him "I mean - aside from subjecting you to doing a speech on television, that is?" She laughed, then jumped in to bed beside him.

"Yes, my love - you did good" She snuggled up to him "So - are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I think so, yes" He nodded, then grinned "We could always run away, you know"

"I know" She closed her eyes and kissed him on the cheek "Good night, Chief Warlock Teddy Bear"

"Good night, Minister Sweetie"

xxxxx

(Election Night, Sunday 11th of August, 2013)

"So, after the first three districts declared, the position is this" Fred glanced down at the papers on his desk "Harry Potter has a marginal lead over Lucius Malfoy - around four thousand votes"

"But while things are looking good for the incumbent Chief Warlock, the same can not be said for The Minister" George continued "Mrs Potter currently lies in second place, trailing Amelia Garner by nearly a quarter of a million votes, with Mr Dolohov in third, and Mr Pond lying in fourth place"

"It is looking quite bad for Mr Pond" Fred admitted "In the first three districts, he hasn't polled more than seven percent of the vote. And if that trend continues, he will soon be too far behind to catch up"

"However the count is currently going on in District 4 - Mr Pond's home district" George gestured to the screen behind him "So, you would think, he should be able to pick up at least ten percent of the vote, if not a great deal more" He paused "And..... and we are just getting the count in now" They turned to the screen "First - the race for Chief Warlock" There was a pause, then the result flashed up.

"So District Four goes with Harry Potter, by a margin of 65 percent to 34" Fred said "This gives him an overall lead of 53 percent to Mr Malfoy's 45" He paused "Do you think they'll be celebrating in the Potter camp after that George?"

"I think so, yes" George nodded "While Mr Pond is not as far to the right as Mr Malfoy, they are both to the right of The Chief Warlock, and so if Mr Malfoy's support hasn't materialised there, it looks like it might be a good night for The Chief Warlock"

"And now....." Fred paused as another series of result flashed up "Mr Pond takes his home district with around two thirds of the votes" He glanced down at his desk "This moves him up in to third place, ahead of Mr Dolohov"

"And although Minister Potter takes slightly more votes than Amelia Garner, she still stays in second place" George leaned back in his chair "So while the starboard side of the Potter household might be tempted to celebrate, I suspect it will be a muted celebration at best"


	3. Chapter 2 - The Announcement

(Thursday 1st of November, 2012)

The next morning Luna walked into the outer office to find Susan Bones-Abbot waiting for her.

"So, Susan, what's the skinny?" She said as she started the coffee machine running.

"The skinny?" Susan raised her eyebrows curiously "Are you alright, m'am?" Luna grinned.

"The news. The information. The 411" Luna replied, then sighed as Susan continued to stare at her in mild amusement "Yeah - Harry told me I wouldn't be able to pull it off"

"It was a good attempt, m'am" Susan replied with a chuckle.

"You don't have to patronise me, Susan"

"Yes m'am" Luna handed her assistant a cup of coffee, then took another for herself.

"You know, when we were in school, you used to call me Luna"

"Yes m'am" Susan smiled "So - would you like your agenda?"

"Yes please" Luna nodded, walking into her office and sitting down behind the desk. Susan followed her and sat down on the other side.

"You have a security briefing from Miss Owens in about twenty minutes, then at ten o'clock there is your husband's announcement in The Atrium" She paused "Are you going to attend that?" Luna shook her head.

"We discussed it last night" She explained "Since we are running separate campaigns, we are not going to each other's events"

"So that the press will focus on him, not you?" Susan asked, and Luna nodded "Okay - then I will make sure you aren't busy so you can watch the announcement on the television"

"Thank you"

"And then, an hour later, you have your announcement, also in The Atrium" Susan continued "There is an hour set aside for that - just in case the press decide to get carried away with questions"

"Can you make a note to ask Jessie if I can have all the reporters I don't like shot?" Luna asked hopefully, making Susan laugh.

"I think she might have a few issues with it, m'am" Susan replied.

"Darn" Luna snapped her fingers "Anyway - what's after that?"

"Lunch with your husband and parents-in-law. The WPS is aware of the plan, and will be ready to accompany you" Susan glanced at her notepad "Then, after lunch, you have a two hour meeting with Ragnarok, Rackjam, Lily Potter and Madame Merope Gaunt to discuss the next stage of the Transportal plan"

"And after that?"

"Bellatrix Black and Ronald Weasley want to talk to you about their annual training day - I think they want to try something different for this year, and want some advice" She tapped her pad "Does that worry you as much as it worries me?"

"Maybe a little" Luna laughed "But I am pretty sure Chief Black will be able to keep a reign on any of young Ronald's more inventive ideas"

"Here's hoping" Susan grinned "After that, Ambassador Delacour has invited you and the Chief Warlock for dinner at The Veela Embassy"

"Remind me?"

"It isn't an official dinner - I think she just wants to talk to you about The Queen's upcoming birthday and to gossip about the children" Luna nodded.

"Is that it?" She asked. Susan looked through the pad again, then looked up.

"That's everything on the official schedule, m'am, and your private schedule has been kept free because of the announcement"

"Thank you Susan" Luna smiled at her assistant.

"You are welcome m'am" She stood up, and walked out of the office. Luna leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Our taxes at work?" An amused voice said from the door. Luna opened her eyes to see Padma stood framed in the doorway.

"Madame Ambassador" Luna smiled "To what do I owe the honour?"

"It's work, I'm afraid" Padma walked in and stood in front of the desk "Do you have a few minutes so I can update you on a situation?"

"SUSAN" Luna yelled, and a moment later Susan poked her head around the door.

"You rang, m'am?"

"If Miss Owens comes, can you ask her to wait until I'm finished?"

"Yes m'am" Susan nodded "Do you want me to postpone the meeting?" Luna looked up at Padma.

"Ten minutes, tops" Padma said. Luna nodded, then turned back to her assistant.

"No - we should be done pretty soon"

"Thank you, m'am" Susan pushed the door closed, leaving Padma and Luna alone.

"So - pull up a chair and tell me what's going on" Luna said, leaning back in her chair again. Padma sat down in the chair in front of the desk, then pulled out a folder.

"How much do you know about The Forest of Dean, Minister?"

"It's a Forest, and it belonged to a family named Dean?" Luna suggested, making Padma smile "Okay - geography was not one of my better subjects"

"The Forest of Dean is home to a large centaur colony and an Acromantula Clan" Padma handed her a document "The Clan has been there since before the dawn of time, but during The Unification, half of The Forest was given over to the centaurs because their original home was in danger of being slashed and burned by a fast food company"

"Okay" Luna nodded, glancing through the notes Padma had given her.

"This was all fine, but over the past year, the centaur colony has been expanding, and is on the verge of encroaching in to Acromantula territory" Padma continued, handing Luna another document "There haven't been any incursions yet, but it is pretty much just a matter of time"

"Let me guess - the Acromantulas are not happy?" Luna asked.

"They weren't happy to have centaurs in their forest to start with, but they agreed because - well because Professor Riddle, Miss Owens and Mr Dursley were very convincing during the negotiations" Luna grinned.

"Okay - so what happens if we do nothing?"

"At the very least, a few centaurs might get eaten, or a few of the Acromantulas might get killed" Padma said softly "However that is the best case scenario"

"Do I want to know the worst?"

"The whole of the Acromantula race will see this as a massive insult, and probably rebel against the original treaties" Padma stared at Luna "And there are good odds that the centaurs will take this as a declaration of war"

"Good god"

"In addition, some of the other magical races might consider this a sign of weakness in The Ministry and use it as an excuse to settle some old scores"

"Which would lead to a massive civil war, the likes of which hasn't been seen since Grindelwald" Luna finished, flopping back in her chair "So - if we want to avoid that, what do we do?"

"With your blessing, I am going to go and have a meeting with the patriarch's from both sides" Padma said "Perhaps there is room for compromise - the centaurs might be able to expand in a different direction, or we could help the Acromantulas make more of their space" She shrugged "I figure it has to be worth a shot - especially compared to all out war"

"I have to agree" Luna nodded "Okay - go and meet with the Clan leaders" She paused, looking thoughtful "And if you think you can reach an agreement, you have my permission to negotiate a suitable settlement"

"Really?" Padma asked in surprise.

"I trust you, Madame Ambassador" Luna grinned.

"Thank you m'am" Padma stood up.

"One condition - you have to take a WPS escort with you" Padma frowned "I know you don't like being perceived as weak, but if I am sending you in to a potential war zone with two dangerous races, I am going to make sure you come back alive"

"Yes, m'am" Padma nodded "I will stop by The WPS office after I get my files"

"Keep me in the loop?" Padma nodded again "Thank you"

"Thank you, Minister" Padma turned and walked out of the office, while Luna read through the file again.

xxxxx

"Ready, sir?" Hannah Abbott asked. Harry straightened his robes, then turned to face her.

"What happened to calling me Harry?" He asked, walking over to the door to his office.

"That stopped when you became Master Of All You Survey" Hannah replied, walking over to him. She gave him a quick look up and down "You look very spiffy, sir"

"Thank you, Hannah" He grinned, then looked at his watch "Well - I guess it's time"

"Yes, sir" Hannah nodded "Go get 'em, tiger" Harry raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Tiger?"

"Sorry" Hannah gave him a cheeky grin "Go get 'em, sir tiger!" Harry laughed, then - pulling his robes straight again - walked in to the outer office to find a young woman with black hair waiting for him.

"Mister Chief Warlock" Ella Smith nodded politely "Are you ready to go?"

"I really need a bodyguard?" He asked in surprise "Aren't we staying inside the building?"

"Yes, sir" Ella nodded "However you are holding a public press conference in the most public area of The Ministry, so you will forgive me if I am more than a little concerned about your exposure" Harry gazed at her for a few minutes.

"I am not going to win this argument, am I?"

"I didn't study divination at Hogwarts, but I would say the odds are little to none" Ella smiled "So - are you ready to go?"

xxxxx

"M'am? The press conference is starting"

"Thank you Susan" Luna walked out in to the outer office and leaned against the wall as Harry walked up to a podium in The Atrium.

_"Good morning, and thank you for coming" Harry addressed the assembled reporters and members of the public "Hopefully there isn't anyone who doesn't know me, but for those of you who don't, I am Harry James Potter, and for the past eleven years I have served the British public as Chief Warlock of The Wizengamot" He looked around, seeing one or two friendly faces in the crowd "I was re-elected four years ago for a third term, and since that time I believe I have done a good job in serving the people of Britain and ensuring that the peace and prosperity that we have experienced since The Unification has continued"_

"Good start" Susan said with a smile "Did he write this himself?"

"We worked on it together" Luna replied "With some advice from a few outside sources"

_"But that is not to say this country is perfect. There is still work to do to achieve the world we want to leave for our children, and our children's children"_

"He originally had '....and our children's children's children'" Luna said with a smile "Happily Madame Merope convinced him it would sound a bit silly"

_"And so, I am announcing my intention to stand for re-election to the position of Chief Warlock of The Wizengamot" There was a ripple of chatter through the assembled crowd "Over the coming months, I will outline my plans for how we can make our world the world we want, how we can bring the magical races together and ensure that never again will we face the prospect of war and strife"_

"Minister? What are you going to say?" Susan asked curiously.

"Sorry?"

"Isn't the Chief Warlock stealing all your best lines?" Susan looked up at her boss "Or are you going to try a different tactic? 'Vote for me, I'm sexy!'" Luna laughed.

"Does you wife know that you think I'm sexy?" She asked. Susan smirked.

"Sometimes I make her dress up as you - she even dies her hair" Luna stared at her assistant with a shocked expression "Too far?"

"Maybe a little, yeah"

"Sorry m'am" Susan blushed, but Luna smiled.

"Just for that - I'm not going to tell you what I'm going to say. You'll just have to wait like everyone else" Susan gave her a mock pout, making Luna smile.

_"I will also outline how I plan to work with The Ministry, and my plans to expand our consultations with the public so that everyone can have a stake in the world we are creating" He paused "But there is something I will not do, something I will never do" The reporters in the crowd perked up a little "In recent years, politics has been becoming more about attacking than defending. About slandering the opposition and pointing out their faults rather than explaining our policies and talking about ourselves" He paused, then smiled "It is a worrying trend, and one that can only lower the level of debate in this country"_

"Is he going to do what I think he is?" Susan asked, and Luna nodded "Cool"

_"And so, here and now, I will make you a promise that I will not talk about my opponents unless I am asked about them first. I will not defend any mistakes I might make by suggesting that my opponents would make worse ones. I will not hide any deficiencies in my performance or my future plans by pointing out mistakes or missteps that my opponents might make" He paused to let the message sink in "This is my campaign, and it will be about me" He paused, then grinned "So my name is Harry James Potter, and I am standing for re-election to the position of Chief Warlock of The Wizengamot"_

As the crowd in front of the podium burst in to applause, as did Luna and Susan.

"Even if I wasn't planning on voting for him, I am pretty sure that would convince me" Susan admitted.

_"Now I will take a few questions" Harry looked around the crowd, then smiled "Miss Tonks?"_

_"Chief Warlock Potter - you said that this world is not perfect. Can you give some examples as to where you think there is room for improvement?" Harry gazed at her for a moment, then smiled._

_"While the majority of the magical world is tolerant and believe in equality, there are still those who think that your blood should determine your station in life, rather than your behaviour and activities. And while our relations with the other magical races are at an all time high, there are still those who would see them returned to being virtual slaves - to a world where mages rule supreme and everyone else works as underlings" He paused "As you will probably gather, I believe we can do better" As Tonks nodded, Harry turned to another reporter._

_"Miss Doyle" Harry smiled "Are you still enjoying your first week at The Prophet?"_

_"Yes, thank you Chief Warlock" She nodded, looking slightly surprised "Do you have any idea who you'll be running against?"_

_"I have to admit, I haven't given it much thought" Harry admitted "As I said, my campaign is about me, my policies and my plans, not about anyone who decides to stand against me"_

_"Mr Potter"_

"Oh dear god" Luna sighed.

"Horsmont" Susan gave a similar sigh.

"This is going to be fun" Luna leaned forward, staring intently at the television screen.

_"Yes, Mr Horsmont"_

_"In previous years, there have been suggestions that candidates should take magically binding oaths not to lie during their campaigns. If such a suggestion was made in this election, would you be willing to swear such an oath?" The reporter from The Solaris stared up at him._

_"While I would like nothing more than to give such and oath, I am afraid that it would not be possible for me to give it under the present circumstances" Harry said after a moment._

_"Because it would render you incapable of lying, and if you were forced to tell the truth you would never be re-elected?" Horsmont suggested._

_"Because my oath as Chief Warlock requires me to put the good of the country first - before the good of myself or anyone else" Harry explained "And there are certain circumstances and conditions where I am required, by law and by the oath I gave the people of Britain three years ago, to not divulge classified or secret information" He paused "The oath was put there to ensure that the Chief Warlock, or any other governmental official, could not put their own petty self interests before the duties of their office, and I am not going to forswear that oath, even if that decision costs me this election" As he finished, he was surprised by the burst of applause that followed._

_"So you believe that lying to the public is acceptable behaviour for a government official?" Horsmont asked, making a number of people surrounding him glared at him._

_"I believe the duty of any government official to their office and their country is paramount, Mr Horsmont" Harry paused, then looked across the crowd to where Luna's father had his hand raised "Mr Lovegood?"_

"Oh this should be fun" Luna closed her eyes, making Susan smirk.

_"Chief Warlock - are you aware of a report today that suggests eight seven percent of the public believe that more of the seats in The Wizengamot should be elected as opposed to appointed or inherited?" Harry stared at Xenophillius in confusion for a few moments, then smiled._

_"I have to admit I am not aware of it at the moment - as you can imagine the last two days have been somewhat busy - but if you would like to schedule a meeting with me later, I would be happy to review it" Xenophillius raised his hand again "Yes, Mr Lovegood?"_

_"I know that you can not really speak to it without seeing the specifics, but would you be in favour of such an idea?" He asked. Harry smiled._

_"I think that while it is important to remember our traditions and our heritage that it is also important to remember that we were put here to serve the public, and that it is important to listen to their views" Xenophillius nodded, making a few notes on his pad "I have time for one more question" Harry looked around, then turned as a woman at the back raised her hand "Yes.... I'm sorry - I don't know your name"_

"Miss Duvall" Luna supplied.

_"Miss Duvall, from The Prophet" She said "As this is the first time since The Unification that both elections are being held at the same time, are you and Minister Potter going to be running a joint campaign, or will they be separate?"_

_"While I don't wish to pre-empt any announcement Minister Potter might make, it is my intention to run my campaign on my own" Harry smiled "And I am afraid that is all I have time for, so I must bring this press conference to an end" He nodded politely, then turned and walked back in to The Ministry, accompanied by Ella._

"Separate campaigns?" Susan asked Luna, who nodded.

"We talked about it, and in the end decided that if we combined the campaigns it would potentially make us twice the target we are individually" She replied "But if anyone asks, it's because we respect the separation of powers and the different branches of government"

"Yes, Minister" Susan grinned, then glanced at her watch "So - half an hour until it's your turn" She paused "You are still going to run?"

"I was planning on it" Luna replied, then looked at her curiously "Why? Do you think it's a bad idea?"

"Oh - no, I think it's great, m'am" Susan smiled "Especially since it means I won't have to look for a new job in ten months time" Luna laughed.

"That always assumes I'm going to win, of course"

"I don't see how you can possibly lose, m'am" Susan stood up "Would you like a coffee before you have to get ready for your announcement?"

"Yes, thank you" Luna turned and went back in to her office, sitting down behind her desk and looking at the notepad on her desk. A few moments later, the fireplace burst in to life behind her and Harry stepped through it "Hello sweetie"

"Good morning, my dear" He leaned down and kissed the back of her neck. Luna moaned slightly, then turned, stood up and threw herself in to his arms. After giving him a passionate kiss, she smiled up at him.

"You did good, Chief Warlock Teddy Bear" She said with a grin "I was suitably impressed, and I am leaning towards voting for you come August"

"Then I have achieved my life's ambition, and I can retire happy" Harry planted a kiss on her forehead "Do you know anything about the report your father mentioned?"

"Sorry, love" She shook her head "Daddy tends not to share stuff with me unless it is either to do with my job, or nothing to do with anything governmental" She paused "I got a memo from him this morning about a snorkack colony in Sweden that he thinks we should have a look at before the end of the year" Harry laughed fondly.

"Don't worry about it" He walked over to the door "Are you ready for your moment, my love?"

"Oh yes" She nodded "And, if I haven't mentioned it, thank you for going first sweetie" She walked up beside him and pointed at the television, which was now showing muted highlights of Harry's performance "I should have some idea of what the questions will be"

"I live to serve" Harry gave her a polite bow, which she returned with a curtsey "I'm going to go back and watch it with Hannah, if that is alright?"

"By all means, my lord" She kissed him softly "I will see you at lunch?"

"Yes, dear" Harry nodded, then turned and walked out of the front office, nodding to Susan as he passed. Luna watched him until he turned the corner, then she went back to her desk and continued reading the text of her announcement speech.

xxxxx

"......and so, because I think that election campaigns should be about the candidate, I stand with my husband and promise you here and now that I will not mention my opponents - whoever they might be - unless I am asked a direct question about them. I will tell you what I plan to do, not what they do not plan to do. I will tell you how I will solve our problems, not how they will add to them" She paused, then smiled "I believe campaigns and elections should be about substance, rather than slander, and issues, rather than insults" There was a massive round of applause, then she continued "My name is Luna Potter, and I am announcing my candidacy as the next Minister of Magic" There was a polite round of applause as she finished her speech, then - as it died away - she looked around "Does anyone have any questions?" A forest of hands shot up, and - with a slight smile - she pointed towards Tonks.

"Minister Potter - your statement about making the campaign about yourself sounded quite a lot like The Chief Warlock's" Tonks said "Did you decide this together, or is it just a co-incidence?" Luna smiled.

"As a wise woman of my acquaintance once said, the only things I don't believe in are co-incidences and leprechauns" She paused "Of course, that was before she met The Middlewitch Forest Clan, so perhaps she has revised her opinion since then" She looked back at Tonks "Yes, Harry and I did discuss this, Miss Tonks, and neither of us want to follow the examples of the elections in America, nor our counterparts in the non-magical government of this United Kingdom"

"So there will be communication between the two campaigns?" Lucinda Doyle asked. Luna turned to her.

"That depends on your point of view" She replied "We are not planning any direct interaction between the two campaigns, and neither of us will endorse the other - it is not the place of The Minister to recommend the next Chief Warlock, nor visa versa" She paused "However if we were to float the idea that Harry and I are not going to talk to each other over the next ten months, I am pretty sure that no one here would believe us" There were a few laughs at that, and Luna used the time to point to another reporter.

"So you have no opinion on who the next Chief Warlock should be?" The man asked.

"I may well have an opinion, Mr Blackwood, but while I am acting as Minister of Magic and while I am standing behind this podium, I am going to keep it to myself" She smiled, then looked over to the right "Mr Horsmont - a pleasure as always"

"Thank you, Minister" JT Horsmont smiled "Don't you think it is time that you brought an end to the dominance of the Potter family in government?"

"The public have had no less than seven opportunities to do that for themselves, Mr Horsmont, and each time they have chosen not to" She gave him a phony smile "Perhaps, if you are unhappy with the choices the public have made, you should talk to them about it" Horsmont stared at her for a moment, then turned and shouldered his way out of the crowd. Luna resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and instead turned to another of the reporters "Yes, Miss Tyler?"

"Last night you outlined your priorities for your final year in your current term as Minister" Karen Tyler said "And just now you outlined your priorities for the re-election campaign" She paused "Which of these two sets of priorities are actually your priority?"

"I know it sounds unlikely, but they both are" Luna said, causing a chuckle or two to run through the reporters "If I am to convince the people of this country to return me to The 9th Floor for another three years, then I must at least look like I have some idea of what those three years will entail, even if I can not predict it exactly" She paused "But, at the same time, if I do nothing but campaign for the next ten months, then I will have failed in the single most important duty that I have - to serve those self-same people who put me here in the first place"

"Do you think you will be able to reconcile those two competing demands?" Karen asked.

"Most certainly, otherwise I would not be making this announcement today" Luna nodded confidently "Because while I am asking the people of Britain to invest in their future, I am not going to ask them to do so at the cost of their present"

"Minister Potter" A hand went up at the back of the crowd, and - for just a moment - Luna contemplated announcing her intention to move to Canada and take up yak farming. But instead, she merely smiled.

"Yes, Mr Dolohov?"

"Less than an hour ago, your husband refused the opportunity to take an oath to promise he would always tell the truth during his campaign" Antonin Dolohov smiled "If you were offered the opportunity, would you be the better person and take such an oath?" Luna stared down at him, then let out a long, mental sigh.

"Mr Dolohov, my husband explained why he would not be able to take such and oath, and for much the same reasons I am afraid I am going to have to decline your offer as well" She said calmly "As I am sure you can imagine, the duties of my office sometimes require me not to tell the public everything, and I am not willing to compromise those duties" She paused "In addition, the next ten months might contain any number of areas where the laws of the lawn forbid me from speaking on certain subjects - and if I am not willing to compromise the duties of my office, you can imagine how I feel about breaking the law"

"So you admit you want the ability to lie during this campaign?" Dolohov prompted.

"In a perfect world, I would want everyone to tell the truth all the time. However since I am pretty sure that would lead to the war to end all wars, I think that - on the whole - it would be a fairly bad thing" Most of the crowd laughed, while Dolohov simply frowned at her "I am not going to take such an oath, because it would violate the oath I took when I was re-elected Minister two years ago, and while I admit I can not speak for the whole country, I personally believe that is the more important of the two" She waited for him to respond, but he merely gave a reluctant nod.

"Does anyone else have a question?" She looked around the crowd, her eyes passing over where her father was stood - he was smiling proudly at her - and when no one else raised their hands, she grinned.

"Okay then - I guess I get to finish early" She walked round from the back of the podium "Thank you all for coming, and no doubt I will be seeing some of you again, possibly sooner than I might like" There was friendly laughter from the reporters, then the crowd started to break up. Luna turned back to her bodyguard.

"Miss Owens, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, Minister" Jessie Owens, Head of The Werewolf Protection Squad, gave a brief nod "Are we going back to your office, or are you ready to meet your husband for lunch?"

"Back to the office first - Harry and I will be having lunch in Madame Milly's Potions, and I will be staying on for a meeting while Harry will be coming back"

"Okay, ma'm, I will inform his detail so they can escort him back here" Jessie made a note on her pad, then slipped it back in to her trouser pocket, then looked around "M'am, there are two people coming over to talk to you, and while I wouldn't presume to know your mind, I suspect you don't want to talk to either of them" Luna looked around, then turned back, rolling her eyes.

"The brothers Dolohov" She sighed.

"Do you want to leave m'am?" Jessie asked, but Luna shook her head.

"If I run away now, that will be the lead story in The Solaris tomorrow" She paused "But if you want to stand here and look menacing, I won't complain" Jessie gave her an amused laugh, then Luna turned to face the two men.

"Mr Dolohov, Mr Dolohov" She nodded politely "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Antonin looked at his brother Delivin, then smiled at Luna.

"I thought, as a courtesy, I should let you know I am going to be announcing my intention to run for Minister in around an hour" He said quietly.

"Congratulations" Luna said with as much warmth as she could manage "I take it you have an event planned?"

"We will be announcing outside the offices of The Solaris in Diagon Alley" Delivin said, then - at the confused expression on Jessie's face - added "I'm going to manage his campaign"

"Then good luck with your announcement, and I hope that we can have a fruitful campaign" Luna smiled politely "And now, if you will excuse me, I have an appointment I can not get out of" She turned on her heal and started to stride away, Jessie matching her every step.

xoxox

"Antonin?" Merope looked at Luna with a bemused expression "I think I knew his grandfather, back when Tom was at school" She paused "He was a loathsome man who had a thing for torturing small animals"

"That bodes well" James said with a smile, then looked at his daughter in law "Think you can take him?"

"A supremacist, racist pure-blood bigot?" Luna grinned "I'd like to think so" James laughed.

"Have there been any other announcements?" Lily asked.

"Not so far, but the day is young" Harry replied "But, based on past experience, I think there will be one or two more for Luna's job, and maybe one for mine" He smirked at his wife "The Ministry is where the power is at - I just get to sit around and look pretty most of the time"

"And you do it so well" Luna said with a sappy smile, making the others laugh.

xoxox

"Mr Dolohov - you have been very public in The COP over the last two years or so. Do you think that will help your campaign, given that a lot of people believe The COP to be a throwback to the dark days before unification?" Tonks stared up at the newly declared candidate, pen at the ready. Dolohov stared back at her, then smiled.

"Miss Tonks - while your contempt for my organisation is obvious, I can assure you that it is not shared by the majority of the public" He looked around the group "We have lost our way - in attempting to make our world better for everyone, Minister Potter and her Chief Warlock husband have brought everyone down to the lowest common denominator. Instead of raising up those who make our world great, they have forced everyone to sink to the level of those who are the least amongst us" He paused "I believe that I can do better - that I can make this a world we can be proud of again" He looked over to another reporter "Miss Doyle"

"Mr Dolohov - in the past you have been somewhat..... outspoken about the role of The WPS in our society" The Daily Prophet reporter said, choosing her words carefully "In the last three elections, candidates have been assigned WPS protection to ensure their safety" She paused "Will you be taking up this offer?"

"While I haven't met with The WPS yet, I can announce that I will not be taking them up on their offer" He replied.

"Why?" Lucinda pressed "Because you have criticised them in the past, and do not want to appear hypocritical?" Dolohov raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"For a reporter in her first week, may I say how well you are overcoming your shyness, Miss Doyle?" A few of the other reporters laughed, while Lucinda blushed.

"Thank you, Mr Dolohov, but you did not answer my question" She smiled up at him "Are you rejecting WPS protection because you feel it would be hypocritical to accept it after some of your previous comments?"

"No, Miss Doyle, I am not rejecting a WPS detail because of my previous comments. I believe that, in my case, WPS protection is unnecessary, at least until I am elected next August" He paused "I am aware that once I am elected I will be required to have WPS protection under The Unification Charter, however as one of my first acts in office, I will be reviewing the necessity of wasting thousands of galleons of taxpayers money in protecting our elected officials from imaginary threats" He glanced to his right, and resisted the urge to smile "Mr Horsmont?"

"Mr Dolohov, while it is apparent that a majority of the public welcome your decision to run, what would you say to the small minority of people who believe that our future is tied up in working with muggles and other races?"

"Mr Horsmont, I would like to think I can appeal to all sections of our community - I am not running as Minister for those who agree with me" There were a few laughs "However, as has been shown right throughout history, there is always a small minority that just want to create trouble and oppose the status quo, regardless of reason or logic. For too long, we have been held hostage by this small minority, and if I have to work with out their support, I will do it to ensure we are returned to the world we deserve, and a society we can cherish"

xxxxx

On the far side of the alley, Sirius and Remus stood watching the press conference.

"Do you think someone should ask him how eighty seven percent of the electorate translates as a small minority?" Sirius glanced at his best friend "Or would that be considered rude?"

"He means a small minority of people he likes" Remus replied with a laugh "Or maybe a small minority of people he respects" He shrugged "Either way, I suspect the phrase 'right thinking people' would probably be bandied about quite a lot"

"Oh god do I hate that phrase" Sirius shook his head, then looked back at the conference "So - do you think he'll pose a problem for Minister Potter?"

"Honestly?" Remus shook his head "If he was capable of moderating his statements, and hiding his true intentions, he could be a massive threat and maybe even win" They both listened as Dolohov answered a question about Acromantulas "But he is playing to his base, and the rest of the public will see him as he is - a racist, bigot of a man who is dreaming of a time that is dead and gone" Sirius looked at him thoughtfully.

"Ever thought of running for office yourself? You are a pretty good speaker when you put your mind to it"

"Me?" Remus laughed "As Minister?" He paused "You're right! Why didn't I think of it before! I'm going to go and declare myself right now!"

"You could just have said no" Sirius shook his head in amusement.

"Where would the fun in that be?" Remus laughed "But, no - I am happy just representing my people, and making sure they get the respect and the life they deserve" He paused "Although, if you have a moment, I'd like to talk to you, James, Peter and Severus"

"James is having lunch with the family, but I'm sure he'll be free after that" Sirius looked at him curiously "Something serious?"

"Not serious, so much as something I should have told you a little while ago" Remus smiled, then glanced at his watch "Now - if you will excuse me - I should get some lunch and I think you probably have something you should be doing?"

"It's possible" Sirius nodded "A meeting with a few senior Wizengamot members to sort out the schedule for the next few months, and to ensure The WPS won't be over-stretched during the election campaign - campaigns" He looked round to where the press conference was breaking up "Although, if Dolohov doesn't want any protection, that will make things easier"

"And it will probably make all the agents he called half-breed monsters who should be shot on sight a darn site happier as well" Remus said with a hint of anger "Anyway - see you and the others around three ish?"

"Consider it a date" Sirius grinned, then turned and bounded off up the alley.

xoxox

Harry pushed himself away from the table, then looked over at his wife.

"Well, my dear, it is the top of the tide, and I must be returning to my office" He leaned down and kissed the top of her head "Have fun this afternoon, and I will see you later?"

"Count on it, my dear" She smiled up at him, then he turned and walked out in to the shop "Miss Smith"

"Mr Chief Warlock" His WPS Agent smiled "Back to the office?"

"Back to the office" He nodded, and together they left Milly's Potions and walked out in to the alley.

xoxox

"James - Remus said that he needed to talk to the four of us" Sirius walked in to Flourish and Blotts and up to the counter "Do you know where Peter and Severus might be?"

"Sev will be over at The Apothecary, while I think Peter has the kids today" James replied, ringing up a sale and handing a pile of books to a customer "Did he say what he wanted?"

"Nope" Sirius shook his head "Only that it was something he should have told us a while ago" He paused "You don't think he's dying, do you?" James rolled his eyes.

"No, Siri, I don't think he's dying" He slapped his arm "You are such a drama queen"

"I know, but it's why you love me" Sirius glanced at his watch "Okay - I am gonna get Peter and the kids, then see if I can fetch Severus over here" He bounced up and down on his heels "You really don't think he is dying?" James glared at him "Okay, okay - I'm going"

xoxox

"Minister, do you have a moment for Ambassador Patil?"

"That depends" Luna looked up "If she's going to tell me that she failed, and we'll all be at war within a week, then no - I don't" Susan vanished from the doorway, then came back a few moments later.

"Ambassador Patil says you will want to see her, m'am" Luna grinned.

"Then by all means send her in" She got to her feet as Padma came in "So you have good news?"

"Yes, Minister" Padma nodded "Both sides have agreed to live with the current situation for the next twelve months and providing there are no....." She paused "Well - I want to say no offensive incursions, but that just sounds silly" She shrugged "As long as neither side attacks the other, then any accidental incursions will be treated as accidents and not a cause for offence"

"And in a year's time?" Luna asked.

"Then whoever is in my post by then, assuming it's not still me of course, will return to negotiate a longer term solution" Padma sighed "I know it is not perfect, but they are aware of the upcoming election, and so they were not entirely happy about accepting a long term solution from someone who might not be there in seven months time" She paused "I'm sorry I could not...." She trailed off as Luna held up her hand.

"Padma - you may have prevented a war the likes of which none of us has ever seen - indeed hasn't been seen since The Fall" Luna beamed at her "As far as I am concerned, you have excelled yourself and I will be putting you in for a commendation"

"Really, m'am?" Padma shook her head "All I did was my job - it wasn't anything special"

"Think about a war between the Centaurs and Acromantulas and just how many innocent people would die, then say that again" Luna said with a slight smile. Padma stared at her, then blushed.

"Thank you, m'am" She bowed her head "I will have a full report on your desk by the end of tomorrow"

"Thank you Padma" Luna smiled "And I'm not kidding - well done" Padma flushed with pride.

"Thank you m'am!" She turned on her heel, and walked out of the office, leaving a beaming Luna behind her.

xoxox

"Sir?" Hannah knocked on Harry's door, and pushed it open "Sir?"

"Yes, Hannah?" Harry looked up from his desk "What's up?"

"There's something on television you should see" Harry raised his eyebrows questioningly "There's another announcement" He sighed, then stood up and followed her out to her desk. He looked at the television, then sighed.

"Lucius Malfoy is running for Minister?" He asked "Don't we already have our bigot quota filled?"

_".....which is why I am putting name forward as a candidate for position of Chief Warlock of The Wizengamot"_ Lucius finished his announcement, while Harry turned to look at Hannah with a resigned expression.

"Lucius is running against me?" He asked.

"Apparently so, sir" She nodded "He is running on a platform traditional values and stronger ties with other countries" Harry frowned.

"Lucius wants to strengthen ties with other countries?" Harry asked with an amused grin "Since when?" He paused "And what countries?"

"Portugal, Bulgaria, Italy, Spain and Russia" Hannah replied "Those are the ones he mentioned directly, but I suspect there might be a few others"

"Five countries who have a tradition of pure-blood dominance" Harry said "And countries that have fallen out of favour with the current administration because of their general attitudes towards certain topics" Hannah smiled.

"Which is why they left out France and America, despite them having a similar tradition" She said "Because Fleur.... sorry, The Veela Ambassador is known to be a very good friend of yours, and because of your trade agreements with President McCoy and SOM Acton"

"He is trying to form an alliance big enough to challenge the alliance Luna and I have built" Harry pushed himself away from the wall and stood up "Can you let me know if he says anything interesting?"

"Yes, sir" She nodded.

"Yes, Harry" He insisted.

"No, sir, I'm Hannah - we've been friends for nearly twenty years" She looked at him with a worried expression "Should I contact St Mungo's sir - if your memory is starting to go, they might be able to help" Harry stared her implacably, and she laughed "Yes, sir, I will let you know if he actually gets round to saying anything interesting"

"Thank you, Hannah"

"Thank you, sir"

xoxox

Remus looked at his four best friends sat around the table, then smiled.

"I know Padfoot gave you an idea of why I asked you all here....." He paused, then glanced at Sirius "....and no, I am not dying" Sirius grinned at him.

"So - what's up, Moony?" Peter asked. Remus took a deep breath, then let it out slowly.

"I know that my single status has been a topic of conversation for a fair while amongst our little group" He said, looking at his friends "And I know that some of you - well, some of you and some of your wives and girlfriends - have been attempting to set me up with various single women" James and Peter blushed, while Sirius and Severus sniggered.

"And while I appreciate the thought, I think it is about time that I tell you something" He paused "For the past three months, I have been dating someone" He rolled his eyes at the synchronised gasps of surprise.

"You've been dating someone?" Severus asked.

"Yes"

"In secret?" James added.

"Yes"

"Without telling us?" Peter stared at him.

"That is what secret means"

"So who is he?" Sirius said brightly.

"A reporter for...." Remus started then trailed off, looking at Sirius "He?" Sirius stared back at him blankly "You think I am dating a guy?"

"Well..... yeah" Sirius nodded, glancing at James.

"Do you mean to tell us you aren't?" James asked in surprise. Remus looked over at Peter and Severus, who both shrugged.

"No - I am not dating a guy" Remus glared at James and Sirius. They both stared back at him, then James pulled a galleon out of his pocket and handed it to Severus, while Sirius handed one to Peter.

"You were betting on my sexuality?" Remus yelled in disbelief "What the hell?"

"Hey - at least we were betting you were straight" Severus said with a smirk. Remus stared at him, making him blush slightly "That sounded better in my head"

"I would imagine" He turned back to Sirius and James "You really thought I was gay?"

"Well.... you never showed any interest in women" James replied.

"And you were always hanging around with us" Sirius added. Remus stared at them, then slowly sat down in the fifth seat. He dropped his head in to his hands, and let out a long, mournful sigh.

"Moony?" Peter looked at him worriedly. Remus looked up at him.

"I..... I've been trying to hide it too long" He said softly, occasionally glancing at James and Sirius "I knew they were happy, so I tried to hide it" He leaned back in his chair "And I guess I was afraid it would come out, so I started dating Tonks to cover it up"

"Tonks?" Sirius exclaimed "You are dating my cousin?"

"Yes" Remus nodded "We met a little while ago - about three months, and just sort of hit it off" He smiled fondly "She never really treated the age difference as important, and she never made me feel that I was too old, or that the werewolf thing was important" His face fell, then he glanced at James and Sirius again "She wasn't even freaked out when I told her about my..... feelings"

"Your feelings?" Sirius asked hesitantly.

"But she was very understanding" Remus continued, then paused "Do you know about her talent?" Sirius, James and Peter nodded, while Severus shook his head "Miss Tonks - Nim, as she likes to be called - is a metamorphagus" Severus nodded, then his eyes widened slightly.

"Do you mean...." Remus hung his head again.

"I'm afraid that, once or twice, she has used her talent to let me live out some of my more..... unusual fantasies" He looked up at James and Sirius, who were staring at him with growing horror "I'm sorry - I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help myself"

"You've been making my cousin turn in to me so you could have sex with her?" Sirius yelled, jumping to his feet.

"You've been pretending to have sex with me?" James bounded from his chair as well, staring at Remus in disgust.

"Gah!" Sirius shivered "Just the idea of it makes me sick! It's horrible! It's disgusting! It's...." He looked around at the amused looks of Severus and Peter, then looked back at Remus who was having trouble controlling his own amusement "It's not true, is it?"

"Of course it's not true!" Remus threw his hands up in the air "Do you really think I would do something like that? Do you think Tonks would?" He shook his head.

"That was horrible!" Sirius flopped back in his chair, staring at Remus in disbelief "Why would you want to do something like that?"

"You bet on me being gay!" Remus replied "Did you really think I wouldn't get my revenge for that?" James stared at Remus for a few seconds, then looked over at Peter and Severus.

"Which one of you told him?" He asked with a glare. Peter and Severus exchanged glances, then Severus slowly raised his hand.

"He thought I might be interested to learn what you thought about me" Remus said with a wide grin "And since it has been a good long while since I pulled a decent prank, I thought why not start now" He leaned back in his chair with a self-satisfied smile "How do you think I did?"

xoxox

(Election Night, Sunday 11th of August, 2013)

"And you rejoin us here with the count going on in District Seven" George said with an excited smile "Pre-Election Polling for The Chief Warlock Race has not shown any clear leader in this district, however with this being the home district of Amelia Garner, a number of pundits and commentators are suggesting that Mr Potter could do well in this distract"

"But by the same token, they are not expecting Minister Potter to do at all well" Fred continued with a similar smile "In fact, despite the fact Minister Potter has made up those early losses - now standing at just shy of ninety thousand votes behind - there are good odds that this could be one of the worst results of the night for her" 

"The only mitigating factor might be that Miss Garner and Mrs Potter lie on the same side of the political divide, and so if there are those who are not satisfied with Miss Garner, which is possible even in her home district, they would be more likely to support the incumbent, as opposed to one of the other two candidates" George added "And I am getting information that it is coming through now, so....." They both turned to the screen, where Harry and Lucius' names came up. As the results appeared, Fred's mouth fell open in surprise.

"Well - we weren't expecting that" He said, staring at the figures that showed Lucius had won with nearly 70 percent of the vote.

"A surprising swing to the right in District 4" George added, sounding surprised "But does this bode well for Miss Garner? If her district is swinging to the right, what impact will that have on her chances?"

"Apparently not that much" Fred said as another series of results appeared "Miss Garner takes her district with a whopping 80 percent of the vote - the highest margin of the count so far"

"It moves her well ahead of Minister Potter - nearly three hundred and twenty thousand votes, or around fourteen percentage points" George waved his hands, bringing up a total underneath the result for the district "And despite beating Mr Dolohov, Mr Pond falls further behind the other three candidates" He paused "And while there are still another twenty five districts to go, it looks like there is a pattern forming - one that will not make happy viewing for the Pond campaign"


	4. Chapter 3 - Training Day

(Wednesday 14th of November, 2012)

"Good evening, Susan - is the Minister available?" Susan smiled up at Percy.

"She has a meeting in about half an hour, Mr Chief Justice, but I can see if she is free now?"

"Thank you" Percy took a seat as Susan walked in to Luna's office. A few moments later, she came back out.

"The Minister will see you now, Your Honour" Percy stood up, nodded to Susan and walked in to Luna's office.

"Mr Weasley - to what do I owe the honour?" Luna asked, closing a file on her desk.

"I've finished reviewing the extradition and mutual co-operation treaty, Minister, and, since the Americans are pressing for action on it, I thought I could fill you in?"

"Excellent" Luna leaned back in her chair "So - fill away"

"I think the major points are just like we expected" Percy handed her another folder "It speeds up the extradition process for wanted criminals, providing that the evidence meets the criteria of the country they are being extradited from"

"So if we wanted an American, we would have to meet the burden of proof required by the American version of the CPS?" She asked, and Percy nodded.

"And they have to meet ours" He said "It also specifically spells out that for us to hand someone over to them, the crime must have been committed either on American soil or against the country of America" He paused "This means if an American werewolf goes to London and goes on a killing rampage, we do not have to turn them over for prosecution, unless they can show that he did it there first"

"Cool" Luna grinned.

"And finally - possibly the most important part of the treaty - once we have this signed and ratified by The Wizengamot, our Aurors and WPS Agents can work in America if they need to" Luna leaned forward, suddenly excited.

"Really? They agreed to that?" She asked, opening the file and flicking through it.

"They have to work to the American rules and regulations - rather than the British ones - so we might need to get a few of them trained up on American procedure, but on the whole, it should make chasing wanted criminals a great deal easier" He paused "Obviously, it means the American agents and police can come over here as well"

"And they work to our laws?" Percy nodded again "So the free use of the unforgivable curses?"

"Forbidden, and - under Clause 7, Section 3 - prosecutable" He smiled "All in all, I can not see any governmental or legal reasons why you shouldn't sign this" Luna returned his smile, then frowned.

"Hold on" She put the file down and leaned forward slightly "That was one of the most tortured and unusual phrasings I have ever heard you use" She stared at him intently "What aren't you telling me, Percy?" He blushed.

"Minister..... Luna, I've been your friend for nearly twenty years, and - since you and the rest of The Seven Architects brought about The Unification - I have been more or less in awe of you. There is nothing I wouldn't do to help you, especially if I can help get you re-elected again" He paused, realising Luna was blushing "However, my job requires me to politically neutral - I can't show fear nor favour to anyone"

"I know"

"And I especially can not be perceived to be giving political advice to anyone, not even The Minister" Luna looked at him curiously.

"Okay...."

"So please just consider this advice on international relations, rather than any advice on what might or might not affect your campaign" Luna gave a long sigh.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"Probably not, no" Percy said "I have it on good authority that The FBMI has been investigating a case of human trafficking, slavery and illegal adoptions for the past three years. They have been slowly building a case against five people in their country, and two in Britain" He paused "The treaty would give them the ability to almost instantly extradite their two suspects"

"And this is a bad thing?" Luna asked curiously.

"From the point of view of stopping international crime? It's an excellent thing" Percy replied "However the two people they want to extradite are a husband and wife - Catherine and Delivin Dolohov" For a moment, Luna simply stared at him, then she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.

"When would this take effect?" She asked without opening her eyes.

"I'm going to talk to Director Black and Master Auror Weasley about the exchange program provisions, but aside from that we can bring it to The Wizengamot at the start of next week to get the ball rolling, and - assuming they have no problems, it would be signed within the month"

"So right about the time of the first Ministerial debate, The DMLE would announce that I am shipping the brother and sister-in-law of one of my opponents off to America to face charges that would see them put away for the rest of their life, if not sent through the veil?" She opened her eyes and stared at Percy "Based on your entirely independent, non-political opinion, do you think that might cause problems?"

"The Solaris, The COP and most of the other right of centre groups will paint it as a massive abuse of power, and will have a field day doing it" He paused "It would probably dominate most of the first debate, and quite a lot of the rest of the campaign"

"So - honest opinion - do you think I should try to delay it?" She asked, then held up her hand when he opened his mouth "I know you are independent and unbiased, and I am asking my friend Percy, not my Chief Justice Weasley" Percy gave her a brief smile, then sadly shook his head.

"I got a brief look at the charges, Luna, and at some of the evidence they have gathered against these two.... people" He took a deep breath "You know how much respect I hold you in, Luna. Not just for The Unification, but for the work you have done as Minister since then"

"I do" She nodded.

"Then understand me when I say I would rather see you lose this election and never hold public office again than let these people carry on with what they are doing" He looked across the desk at her seriously "We need to get this ratified as soon as possible, regardless of the political fallout" Luna gazed at him for a moment, then slowly nodded.

"Okay" She said "Tomorrow is the Training Day, so you will probably have to put off talking to Ron and Bella until Friday, but see if you can talk to Director Brown tomorrow. If they are all on board, then take it to Harry"

"Yes, m'am" Percy stood up "I am truly sorry this had to happen now, but as I said - I think we should get these two removed from this country as soon as possible" He gave a polite nod, then turned and walked out of Luna's office. Luna looked at her watch, then pushed her chair back and stood up.

"Susan?" She called out, then - when Susan appeared in the door a few seconds later - continued "Can you find The Chief Warlock for me? I feel in the need for some TLC, and he has made it clear that he doesn't appreciate me getting it from any of his friends"

"I would imagine, m'am" Susan laughed "I will find him forthwith, Minister, and have him brought here at once"

xoxox

(Thursday 15th of November, 2012)

"Good morning!" Bellatrix Black, Head of the Auror Academy, faced the recruitment class of 2012 and smiled "As you know, today is Training Day. This is the day when I - along with Master Auror Weasley" She gestured to Ron stood at her side, and he gave a nod "Will be taking you out to Hogsmeade. Once there, you will be engaged in a number of scenarios that will introduce you to the various aspects of field work" She looked around the group "There will be individual tests, group scenarios and - at the end of the day - a hostage rescue scenario where you will be broken up in to two groups - the hostage takers and the hostage rescuers" She paused, then smiled "And to motivate you properly, Master Weasley and I will be the hostages" The recruits laughed.

"So - you'll be leaving for Hogsmeade in half an hour, where we will rendezvous in The Three Broomsticks" Ron continued "The first scenario will start at 10am, so you should all be there by 9:45 at the latest" The recruits all nodded.

"Very well then - dismissed" Bella said, then watched as they dispersed. Turning to Ron, she grinned "So - do you think they're ready for it?"

"More or less" He replied "Want to take bets on the hostage test?"

"Anything in particular?" She pulled out her notepad "Because James and Lily have said two of the rescue squad will be taken down, while Severus and Lucille bet that we'd both die in the rescue attempt"

"Has Severus always been this optimistic?" Ron laughed.

"If you can believe it, he was far worse when he was a child" She said with a smile "Lucille has had a very good influence on him"

"He was far worse...." Ron started, then trailed off "Never mind - I don't think I want to know" He paused "Anyway - I think that they'll rescue us without taking a single casualty, but that there will be four deaths on the takers team"

"That sounds awfully specific" Bella looked at him curiously "Have you been stacking the deck?"

"Me?" Ron said with an innocent face, then laughed "No - I am not stacking the deck. But I have been watching them in their theory and practical classes, and given the way the teams have fallen out, I'd say that my prediction will hold true" Bella shrugged.

"So be it" She made a note on her pad "And with that, I think we should be going"

xoxox

"M'am?" Susan stepped in to Luna's office and pushed the door closed behind her "The Volturi Ambassador is here without an appointment. Do you have a moment to see her?"

"As a matter of fact, I do" Luna put down her sandwich and stood up "Can you show her in, please?"

"Yes m'am" Susan nodded, and slipped out of the office. A moment later, the door was opened again and Emily Brown walked in, stopping short when she saw the food on Luna's desk.

"Am I interrupting your lunch, Minister?"

"Yes, but don't worry about it - I rarely get to eat a whole meal, and since you have come to call in me in person, I figured it most be important" Emily shook her head.

"I am on my way to Hogwarts for the next of the Vampire Lectures, and I just wanted to thank you again for the 'disco ball potion'" Luna let out a snort of laughter and waved Emily to the sofa at the side of the office.

"You are most welcome, Emily" She said with a smile "Did you enjoy the game last weekend?"

"I did, thank you" Emily nodded "Although I suspect I enjoyed it more than you did" Luna shrugged.

"It's the first loss they've had in nearly four years" She replied "It was bound to come sooner or later"

"Even at the hands of The Canons?" Emily said with a smirk, making Luna roll her eyes.

"I think that the QLB have fixed it so The Canons get one win each year, and they draw the team they'll beat out of a hat"

"You'd think, as Minister, you could do something about that"

"You'd think" Luna admitted "But to be honest, if The Canons didn't win anything, then Ron, Bella, Hannah and Lavender would be a nightmare to work with" She realised Emily was looking at her curiously "What?"

"That sounds somewhat like an admission of guilt, Madame Minister" Emily said with a suspicious look "Are you, perchance, in league with The Quidditch League of Britain to fix the results?"

"Do you think if I was I would let Puddlemere ever lose?" Luna grinned "They'd have a hundred percent record every year without fail"

"Just like they have until now" Emily pointed out, making Luna roll her eyes again.

"Okay - yes, I admit it. I am the puppet master! All will bow to my will! Mwahahahahaha!!!" She threw back her head and gave a loud, maniacal laugh. When she'd calmed down, she found Emily staring at her with an amused grin.

"Feel better now that you've got that off your chest, Minister?"

"Yes, thank you" Luna said happily "So - when do you have to leave for Hogwarts?"

"More or less now" Emily stood up "Is there any message you want me to give to the twins?"

"Just tell them their father and I say hi, and that we will see them at Christmas" Luna stood up as well "And - you know - say hi to everyone else"

"Of course" Emily replied, then she smiled "Would you like to know how it goes, or will the Headmaster give you a report on that?"

"Either Professor Riddle or Professor Weasley will, but if you'd like to come by for tea this evening, I will alert The WPS that you are coming"

"Thank you, Minister - is it alright if I let you know?"

"Of course" Luna grinned "Now - go, bring knowledge!"

"Yes, Minister" Emily gave her a snappy salute, then turned and walked out of the room, nodding to Susan as she passed.

xoxox

Ginny Malfoy pulled her broom in to a tight turn, and flew back along the length of the school Quidditch Pitch.

"Okay - so you are all trying out for the school team" She said to the assembled students, then stopped looking around in confusion.

"Professor?" One of the fifth year girls looked at her in concern "Are you feeling alright?"

"What?" Ginny looked round "Oh - sorry Gabrielle.... I just thought I heard....." She trailed off, then she span her broom round and looked at the castle "Okay.... what the hell is that?"

xoxox

"Professor?" Hermione Weasley looked over at the fourth year boy who had raised his hand.

"Yes, Mister Pilton?" Sam Pilton bit his lip, then pointed out the window.

"Professor - there are two pterodactyls flying over the castle" Hermione stared at him for a second, then walked over to his desk. But before she reached it, the door to the classroom was flung open, and Filius bounded in.

"Professor - do you know anything about flying reptiles attacking the castle?" Hermione blinked in surprise, then turned to see Ginny flying through one of the windows.

"Min - I think there are two flying lizards...."

"Attacking the castle" Hermione and Filius finished in unison.

"You know?" Ginny paused "Okay then" Without another word, she turned and flew out again, heading back to protect her students.

xoxox

Lily Potter walked in to her husband's bookshop and up to the counter.

"Honey - this might seem like an odd question, but have you heard anything about a heard of dinosaurs attacking Hogsmeade?" James stared at his wife, then grinned.

"As it happens, my love, I have"

"Do you think we should - you know - tell someone?"

"I was just going to walk over to The Ministry to let Harry or Luna, or maybe The D-DMLE know"

xoxox

Lavender Brown blinked in surprise as her floo burst in to life. There were only a handful of people who had direct access to the Director of Magical Law Enforcement's fireplace, and all of them knew not to use it unless it was an emergency.

"Director?" Aberforth Dumbledore's voice came out of the floo "I know this will sound odd, but there appear to be two dozen dinosaurs loose in Hogsmeade"

"Dinosaurs?" Lavender blinked in surprise a few times "Real dinosaurs?"

"They just trampled over The Shrieking Shack and a few out of the outlying buildings, so yes - I'd say they are real"

"Director?" Her assistant was stood at the door.

"Yes Parv?"

"James Potter is here to see you - he has a report of dinosaurs in Hogsmeade" Parvati said "Should I send him in?"

"Please" Lavender said, slightly bewildered. A moment later, James strode in, looking determined.

"Director - my wife and I have heard reports that there are giant reptiles in Hogsmeade"

"I was just telling her that, James" Aberforth's voice came out of the fire.

"Oh - that's okay then" James smiled, then looked at Lavender "Any idea what you're going to do?"

"Dinosaurs?" Lavender repeated blankly.

"Yes, Director, dinosaurs" Aberforth and James said in unison. Lavender blinked, then stood up.

"Mr Dumbledore - can you try to get as many people to safety as you can? Send them to Diagon Alley for the moment. And see if you can find Director Black or Master Weasley - they should be in the village on a training exercise"

"Yes, Director" The fireplace went out.

"James - go back to Diagon Alley. I'll be sending a few Aurors along shortly to help with sorting out the evacuees, but in the meantime I would be grateful if you could start the process"

"Of course, Director" He nodded, then turned on his heel and walked out of the office. Lavender sat behind her desk for a moment longer, then stood up and walked out to where her assistant was sat.

"Parvati - send a message to the Aurors, the Battle-Mages and the Unspeakables. I need them all assembled in the main hall in five minutes. Then let The Minister know I will be out of the office for the next few hours"

"Yes, boss" Parvati jumped to her feet as Lavender swept out of the office.

xxxxx

Luna smiled as the memo pad on her desk gave a soft pinging noise. When Harry had introduced the system a few months before, it was originally intended as a way to let parents keep in touch with the children they had sent off to Hogwarts.

But, within the first week, it had become apparent that it was going to be used for a great deal more than that since - like the floo system - it allowed instant communication between any number of people, but unlike the floo, it could be used from anywhere at any time.

"Minister, can I just say that the dinosaur display you have set up in Hogsmeade is very impressive! They look so realistic - almost completely lifelike! Emily"

Luna stared at the memo for a few moments, then stood up and walked over to her office door.

"Susan - have you heard anything about dinosaurs?" Susan looked round.

"Large monsters that roamed the Earth millions of years ago?" She paused "Yeah - that's about all I know" She tilted her head to one side "Why?"

"Can you let me know if you learn anything else?"

"About dinosaurs, m'am?" Susan looked at her sceptically "Do you want me to look them up on the web?"

"No" Luna shook her head "That's okay. Just.... let me know, if you would"

"Yes m'am" Susan nodded, then turned back to her desk as Luna retreated in to her office.

xxxxx

Five minutes later, an owl swooped in to The Headmaster's Office at Hogwarts, alighting on Tom's desk.

"So - what does Magical Law Enforcement want with me today?" Tom reached out for the envelope marked with The DMLE seal, and opened it as the owl flew away.

"Headmaster. I am sending a detachment of Aurors to the school to re-enforce the wards and protect the students. This is being done under the authority of blah-blah-blah and I will provide you with a signed copy of this authority after we have got ride of the dinosaurs in Hogsmeade. Regards, Director Brown" He stared at the letter for a little longer, then he stood up and walked over to the floo.

"Lavender Brown" He said, and a moment later the floo burst in to life, but it was Parvati's face that appeared.

"Headmaster, what can I do for you?" She said quickly.

"I was hoping to speak to Director Brown about this note she sent me" Tom replied.

"I'm afraid she is out of the office at the moment, sir" Parvati smiled "May I be of assistance?"

"I just received a letter from her....."

"About the dinosaur attack, yes sir" Parvati nodded "Director Brown asked me to apologise for the lack of warning, and the breach of protocol for sending the Aurors before consulting you, but time was of the essence"

"You mean this is REAL?" Tom asked in surprise.

"Yes, sir" Parvati nodded "Director Brown is currently on route to Hogsmeade to deal with it" She paused "Is that all, sir, because - as you can probably imagine...."

"Yes - thank you, Miss Patil" The flames died down leaving Tom staring in to the empty fireplace. After a few minutes, he jumped to his feet and walked out of his office.

xoxox

"Minister?"

"Yes, Susan?"

"The Chief Warlock is waiting in your office - he apparently has a story to tell you about dinosaurs" Luna looked up.

"Then show him in"

xoxox

"Director - Professors Hagrid and Malfoy report that two pterodactyls are trapped behind the greenhouses, but they need more help to stop them completely" Lavender smiled, then turned to Ron.

"Master Weasley, would you please accompany eight of your recruits to Hogwarts and help out your sister?"

"Yes, Director"

xoxox

"Susan - does The Minister have a moment?"

"Go on in" Susan waved him past, making Percy look at her in surprise.

"Thank you" He cast a final, confused glance at her, then walked in to Luna's office to find Harry and Luna talking.

"Minister?" They both looked round.

"Chief Justice" Harry nodded "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I have been trying to arrange an appointment with Director Brown, but apparently she is out of the office"

"She is helping fight a flock of dinosaurs in Hogsmeade" Harry said. Percy blinked a couple of times.

"Herd"

"Sorry?" Harry looked at him in confusion.

"Not flock - herd" Percy said.

"Herd of what?"

"Herd of dinosaurs"

"Of course he has herd of dinosaurs" Luna said with a laugh "Didn't he just say that Lavender is fighting some in Hogsmeade" Both men turned to stare at her, making her laugh even harder "Tip your waiters, folks - I'm here all week" Harry rolled his eyes, while Percy continued to stare at them in confusion.

"Are there really dinosaurs in Hogsmeade?" He asked after a few moments.

"Yes, Percy, there are" Luna nodded "And most of The DMLE, The Auror Academy and even some of the Unspeakables are currently in Hogsmeade trying to deal with them"

"Oh" Percy paused, then smiled "Well - that would explain why I can't find any of them"

"If you'd like to wait with us, I am pretty sure they'll let us know when things are done" Harry said gesturing to a chair.

"Thank you, but I think I should get back to my office" Percy smiled "Assuming that hasn't been overrun by dinosaurs either"

"Speaking of which - don't stray outside The Ministry" Luna looked up at him "The WPS have ordered a temporary crash - no one in or out without WPS and DMLE permission"

"They are worried about an attack here?" Percy asked.

"I think Miss Owens is just taking her job seriously" Luna nodded "I understand that Mr Malfoy, Miss Garner and Mr Pond are also being held at their current locations"

"And Mr Dolohov?"

"Since Mr Dolohov refused WPS protection, he is free to wander as he sees fit" Harry replied "Which, hopefully, will lead him to get eaten by a T-Rex" Percy let out a snort of amusement, then blushed, making both Harry and Luna laugh.

"Very well - we'll keep you in the loop, and....." Luna trailed off as Susan walked in to the office and closed the door behind her "Susan?"

"Sorry for intruding, Minister" She said "But The WPS agent on the front security desk has a woman who wants to talk to you about dinosaurs" All three heads shot up to stare at Susan.

"Tell them to let her up" Luna Jumped to her feet.

"Given the situation, they are reluctant to let her in....." Susan started, but Luna shook her head.

"Then have a dozen agents escort her up. It's that, or I am coming down" Luna said emphatically. Susan nodded.

"I will communicate that to Miss Owens" She said, and walked out of the office.

xoxox

"Director - Minister Potter would like to speak to you"

"She's here?" Lavender asked the junior Auror.

"No, Director - she is on a floo at The Hogs Head"

xoxox

"Minister - not that it is not nice to hear from you, but....."

"But you are somewhat pressed for time" Luna's head nodded in the flames "I am sending a woman named Kyler Lobo over to you. You should listen to her. When you are done, she is expecting to be taken in to custody, pending a meeting with the Chief Justice and you, Director"

"What does she...."

"She is the one that caused this" Luna said "She'll be coming through in about five minutes"

xxxxx

Kyler Lobo vanished in to the flames, leaving Luna, Harry and Percy looking at each other with amused grins.

"So - just so I understand this - she was experimenting with charms to animate objects" Harry said, leaning back in his chair "And she cast a few of these spells on some model dinosaurs"

"Which turned them from inanimate children's toys to giant, man-eating lizards with a desire to crush, maim and kill" Luna looked at her husband "So - I guess her spell worked"

"To say the least" He turned to Percy "What is she looking at?" Percy folded his arms across his stomach.

"So far - from what we've heard - no one has died, so whatever the charges are, they will be minimal" He said after a few minutes "Criminal damage, misuse of magic - I would say at most she will be looking at a fine, and possibly a few years of probation"

"And if - Merlin forbid - someone dies?" Luna asked cautiously.

"Death by misuse of magic is a far more serious crime, and if The Wizengamot decide to really punish her, it could be bumped up to manslaughter" Percy sighed "Which would see her put away for maybe ten, fifteen years per charge" The room fell silent for a moment, then Luna leaned forward.

"Lets assume that no one is going to die - after all, we have The Directors of The DMLE and The Auror Academy, and Master Auror Weasley in the field, and now that Miss Lobo has gone out there as well, she should be able to get the spell reversed pretty quickly"

"Okay" Percy nodded.

"So the most she would be looking at is criminal damage for the buildings destroyed, and possibly misuse of magic, if it can be shown she did this on purpose" Luna continued.

"What are you thinking, my love?" Harry asked.

"Miss Lobo is obviously a talented witch. The R&D Department has been trying to create successfully animated objects for five years, and haven't got anywhere close"

"These objects are crushing houses and possibly eating people" Percy pointed out "Some people might not describe that as successful"

"True, but still - giant, life like monsters with self-determination and the capability of independent thought? Not to be sneezed at" Luna replied, making Percy nod again "If she ends up in Azkaban because of this, I would say it is a great loss"

"Minister....." Percy started, but Luna held up her hand.

"I am not suggesting a sentence for her, nor am I trying to pre-empt any trials" She said "However - if it is just criminal damage and misuse, would it be within the realm of possibility to include in her sentence a period of working with The R&D Department, and maybe the Unspeakables, so that she can explain how this happened, and how to counter it in the future?"

"It's not beyond the realm of possibility, but I suspect that the more..... radical papers are going to want some form of punitive punishment" Percy bit his lip "If we react to such a public display of criminality as this by giving her a highly valued position in The Ministry, I suspect one or two people might want to know why"

"Okay" Harry nodded "So we fine her for the costs to rebuild Hogsmeade, and the rest of the sentence is community service, worked out with The Ministry" He paused "Not that I am trying to tell the Judicial Branch how to do their job, of course"

"Of course" Percy nodded, then tilted his head to one side "Why are you both so interested in saving her?" Luna and Harry exchanged glances, then Harry turned back to him.

"Because this was clearly an accident, and she is clearly REALLY sorry about it" He said with a smile "If she had done this on purpose, or she hadn't shown any remorse, I would be all for punishing her"

"And she is clearly very talented" Luna added "So what could be better than to put her to work serving the community she harmed to improve it?" Percy looked at them thoughtfully, then nodded.

"Sorry to sound so suspicious, but I want to be able to say that there is no political patronage or interference going on" He stood up "Obviously I can not promise anything - the judges on the case will do what they do, and depending on the public mood, there is the possibility they will endeavour to go after her with all they've got - but I think that as long as the situation doesn't change, we should be able to work out some sort of compromise"

"Excellent" Luna leaned back in her chair "Oh - you have got to read something that Ambassador Brown sent me earlier" She jumped up and walked over to her desk. She picked up the pad, but as she was about to return to her seat, it pinged again, and another message from Emily appeared. Luna skimmed through it, then started laughing.

"Something you want to share with the class, dear?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes" She sat down again "About an hour or so ago - before we knew what was going on - I got a message on the memo system from Emily - Ambassador Brown" She glanced down at the pad "Minister, can I just say that the dinosaur display you have set up in Hogsmeade is very impressive! They look so realistic - almost completely lifelike! Emily" Percy and Harry smiled.

"And just now - I've got another one" She flipped over to the next page "Minister - if you could see your way to deleting my last memo, I would be most grateful. Although, on a related note, your Aurors put on a really impressive show in taking the creatures down and if you could do that in a controlled environment, I think people would probably be willing to pay quite a lot to watch it" Harry and Percy laughed.

"I hope I can count on your discretion and not let Emily know what I just told you?" She asked. They both nodded, then Percy leaned forwards, hands on his knees.

"Any news?"

"The Ambassador didn't say" Luna sighed "But I suspect if it was going badly, she would've mentioned it"

"I suppose" Percy stood up "I'll be in my office" He nodded to them both, then turned and walked out of the office. Luna looked across at Harry, who smirked.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, love - I thought I'd stay here until we find out how this is all going to end"

"Then, my dear, you can help me get started on the Christmas presents for the twins and all the other children we appear to have become honorary aunts and uncles to" Luna picked up a notepad from the desk and tossed it across to Harry "So - Cassandra?"

xxxxx

Tom walked down to The Front Entrance of Hogwarts, and watched as five people, all but one in uniforms, walked up the main path towards him.

"Director Brown - an honour" He smiled as Lavender, Bella, Ron and two junior Aurors came to a halt in front of him.

"Headmaster" Lavender tilted her head in acknowledgement "The danger is over, and I have come to collect and debrief the Aurors assigned here"

"Do you want to use an empty classroom?" Tom offered, but Lavender shook her head.

"Thank you, but we're going to return to The Ministry. Minister Potter will want a report as soon as possible, and if we are going to hold Miss Lobo over night, we should at least put her in a cell, rather than tying her up in your dungeons" She smiled "No offence"

"None taken" Tom returned her smile, then held out a form "Your assistant sent me this - she suggested you could sign it here, rather than waiting until you return"

"Miss Patil is very organised" She pulled out a pen, and signed the bottom of the form "Is there anything else you want?"

"If you could forward me a copy of the report when it's finished, I would be most grateful" He said, then clicked his fingers "Also, we had another report of 'strange magic' from The WPS Agent on duty during the full moon two nights ago. When you get back, could you ask either Miss Owens or Miss Smith to send someone to debrief them?"

"My pleasure" Lavender nodded "Now, if you will excuse me, we should be going"

"Of course" Tom nodded, then slipped the authorisation form back in to his robes, and turned back in to the school.

xoxox

"Director Brown is here with the final report on today" Susan said from the doorway.

"Show her in" Luna stood up "And you can go home, if you're done"

"Thank you, m'am, but I will leave when you leave" Susan replied with a smile, then stood aside as Lavender walked in "Is there anything else?"

"No, thank you"

"Thank you, m'am" Susan closed the door, while Lavender sat down in front of Luna's desk.

"So - how'd we do, Director?" Luna asked. Lavender pulled a folder out of her robes.

"Most of the damage was confined to the outer areas of the village, so the majority of buildings that were destroyed were storage sheds and barns and so on" She opened the folder "The most serious damage was in the east of the village, and - pending a proper survey - the rest should be more or less okay, with only a little work needed"

"Rough estimate?"

"As I said - this is just a guess, but it will be about fifty to a hundred thousand galleons in total" Lavender paused "But - bright side - there were no deaths, no serious injuries. Those who were hurt are being treated at St Mungos, and should all be released in the morning"

"Thank god" Luna smiled "Was Miss Lobo helpful?"

"Unbelievably so" Lavender nodded "We were more or less holding our own, but learning how to counteract all the spells made it a great deal easier" She paused "Why do you ask?"

"I am hoping that The DMLE and The Wizengmoat can make a deal of some sort to keep her out of prison" Luna admitted "She is not a hardened criminal, and I don't think she is a danger to society - in fact, I think she could be a huge asset, if handled correctly"

"I will give it some thought - she's going to be questioned tomorrow, and if - if - it turns out that this was the accident she is making it out to be, then I think I can convince The Wizengamot that it would not be in the best interests of the country to pursue a prison sentence" She looked at Luna "You know you can't use this in your campaign, right?"

"I can't admit that I might have interfered with the workings of the judicial branch?" Luna laughed "That might have occurred to me, yes" Lavender grinned.

"Do you want to be kept in the loop about the progress of the case?"

"Yes, please" Luna nodded "But from now on, I am not going to give advice or make suggestions, and I would ask, please, that you not ask for them"

"Yes, Minister" Lavender nodded "The only other thing is the report about Hogwarts, but I should probably let Headmaster Riddle see that first"

"Of course" Luna nodded again. Lavender stood up, then stopped when Luna held up her hand "One last thing"

"Yes, m'am?"

"Thank you for today" Luna smiled sincerely at her "Seriously - you did brilliantly, and I am going to recommend you for a commendation, along with Bella and Ron"

"Thank you, Minister" Lavender blushed "But I was just doing my job. You should recommend Bella and Ron though - they went above and beyond"

"I will take that under advisement" Luna stood up "Now - go and get some rest - you've earned it"

"Yes m'am"

xoxox

(Election Night, Sunday 11th of August, 2013)

"So, Mr Chief Justice, what will be the next district we are going to hear from?" George asked. Percy smiled.

"Well, George, the next set of results to be counted comes from District Number 1" 

"District Number 1!" Fred and George said in unison. 

"When we get these results, we will be a third of the way through the count" George continued "I know that, while you are working, you tend not to express political opinions, but how do you think it's going? Just in general?" Percy stared at him for a moment, then smiled.

"I think that The Chief Warlock will be happy with how it is going so far" Percy replied "His lead over Mr Malfoy has been steadily growing for the last few results, and although there are the results Mr Malfoy's and Mr Dolohov's home districts to come, the trend at the moment would suggest that Mr Malfoy isn't going to catch up"

"And the Ministerial election?" Fred asked. Percy tilted his head to one side.

"That's going to be harder to call" He said after a moment "While Miss Garner and Mrs Potter are apparently the front runners, we are less than a third of the way through, with another 23 districts to count" He paused "Even though Mr Pond is trailing quite badly, and has only got in to double digits in his home district, there are a number of districts left where The Minister is not popular, and where Miss Garner has not made much of an impact" He shrugged "I guess we shall see what we shall see - Omnes una manet nox"

"No doubt if I understood what that meant, I would be agreeing with you" George said with a smile "But you can explain it in a moment, because I am hearing that the results for District One are just coming in......" The screen behind them changed "And it is a win by the narrowest of margins for Chief Warlock Potter, by a mere two tenths of a percent" 

"That gives him an overall lead of 16 percentage points, which - while not unassailable, is fairly convincing at this point" Fred nodded, then the screen changed "But once again, support for The Chief Warlock has apparently not translated to support for The Minister"

"Mr Dolohov takes the district with sixty two percent of the vote, while The Minister gets only 9 percent - her lowest result yet" George shook his head "And although this doesn't alter the overall standings, it is possibly a bad omen for Minister Potter's hopes for re-election. She remains around ten points behind Miss Garner" He paused, then turned back to his elder brother.

"So, Percy - who's next?"


	5. Chapter 4 - The First Debate

(Wednesday 12th of December, 2012)

Harry peeked out from behind the curtain, then turned back to where his wife was standing.

"There is a fair crowd out there, and there are six cameras" He said calmly. Luna glared at him.

"I blame you for this, you know" She said with a pout.

"I know" He smiled.

"And I will make you pay for it"

"I know that as well" He smiled again, then leaned over and kissed the top of her head "Remember - calm, peaceful and placid"

"And don't kick Dolohov in the balls" She nodded, making him laugh.

"You know he's going to bring up the arrest" He said softly "He's going to use it to try to rile you - make you angry"

"I know" She sighed "So I'm going to stick to the truth..."

"Because, when all other things are equal...."

"It is the easiest thing to remember" They finished in union, then shared a laugh.

"Okay" She threw her head back "Any last words of advice?" She asked.

"Walk softly and carry a big stick" Harry replied.

"Any last words of HELPFUL advice?" She smirked.

"If you get nervous then - for the love of Merlin - do NOT try to picture the crowd naked" Harry said with feeling "I did it once in The Wizengamot Chamber, and I regretted it"

"Was that the time we didn't have sex for a week?" Luna asked curiously, and Harry nodded "Okay then - I will just picture you naked instead" Harry laughed.

"That sounds like a plan" He leaned over and kissed her "I'll be in the audience, love. Give them hell"

"I'll give it a shot" She gave him a little wave, then turned to face the stage. A moment later, she felt someone walk up beside her, and turned to see Amelia Garner stood next to her.

"Miss Garner" She nodded politely "I saw your press conference last night - I was very impressed with your answer on The WPS"

"Thank you, Minister" Amelia smiled back "I know that it might not have been popular, but I honestly believe The WPS is worth defending - they do a good job, and should be properly rewarded"

"You won't find me arguing" Luna replied.

"So - if I can ask - what are you going to say about the arrest?" Amelia asked. Luna smiled.

"You think it will come up?" She replied with an amused smile. Amelia smiled.

"It did occur to me, Minister" Luna paused, then smiled.

"Twenty years ago, a very wise man gave me some advice" She said "Professor Riddle told me that - if only because it is the easiest thing to remember - you should always endeavour to tell the truth"

"Sounds like good advice" Amelia admitted.

"It has served me well" Luna nodded.

"Although I notice you haven't answered my question" Amelia added, making Luna laugh.

"You noticed that, huh?"

"I am fairly observant at times, Minister" Amelia said with a smirk. Luna glanced across at her.

"Well...."

"Would the four candidates please make their way to the podiums" A voice from the front of the stage called out.

"Darn" Luna clicked her fingers "Looks like you will have to wait to hear my answer along with everyone else" Amelia laughed.

"I look forward to it" She replied, then they both walked out of the wings and on to the stage. On the other side, Antonin Dolohov and Ronan Pond walked out to stand behind the other two podiums. At the front of the stage, Fred and George Weasley were sat behind a desk.

"Good evening ladies, gentlemen" Fred said "The program will be starting shortly, but I just have one or two announcements for the four candidates, and one or two for the audience" He smiled "First - although our friendship with Minister Potter is well known, both my brother and I have taken an oath to act with neutrality and without bias during this and the following two debates. The oath is on record with The Wizengamot, and with the head of the Broadcasting Department, where it can be viewed at any time"

"We also have a copy here, should any of the candidates wish to view it" George added, looking at each of them in turn. When none of them moved, he continued "Secondly - the rules of this debate are as follows - there will be a series of questions, all of which are unknown to the candidates, and that have been decided by Fred and myself. Each candidate will be given a chance to answer the question, but their answer can be challenged by either of us if we think they haven't answered properly. In addition, other candidates are allowed to ask for clarification, if they require it"

"However, candidates will not be permitted to launch personal attacks on each other. If either of us feel that that is what is happening, we will trigger the silencing spell in the appropriate podium until the said candidate has calmed down" Fred said seriously "While we welcome friendly debate, we will not permit this to become a slanging match"

"Finally - one for the audience" George turned in his seat to address the crowd "While I am sure that you all have your favourite candidates, and I am equally sure you have your least favourite candidates, I would ask that you refrain from letting your emotions run riot over your common sense" There was a burst of laughter, making George smile "You may applaud comments and statements that you like, but I would ask that you not boo, jeer or heckle any of our candidates, otherwise the ushers who showed you in will have no hesitation in removing you" He turned back to face the stage.

"So - without further ado...." Fred looked at his watch "....we will wait another two minutes, because I honestly thought that introduction would take a little longer" The audience laughed again, while Luna rolled her eyes "So - if any of the candidates have any objections to the rules we have outlined, now is the time to speak" Luna glanced to her right, but Dolohov and Pond merely kept their gaze focused on the moderators' desk.

"Mr Weasley?" Amelia raised her hand, and both Fred and George turned to face her.

"Miss Garner - I think that for the sake of clarity, you can refer to us as Fred and George" Fred said "But you had a question?"

"I was wondering about the podium assignments" Amelia said "Was it a conscious decision to put the two women on one side and the two men on the other? Or do our positions line up with our.... political leanings?" Fred and George exchanged glances, then looked back at Amelia.

"First thing this morning, we put your four names in a bag, then asked one of our nieces to draw them out" Fred admitted "We thought it would be the fairest way" There were a few laughs from the audience.

"So it's just a co-incidence?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah" Fred nodded "But since we have a minute or so, we could move you around if you want"

"Oh - no, I am quite happy here" Amelia replied "I was mostly just curious" Luna grinned.

"Very well then" Fred glanced at his watch, then looked up "If I could ask you all to remain quiet?" The four candidates nodded "Okay - ten seconds" He and George straightened up, then - as the camera flashed in to live - both smiled.

"Welcome to the first election debate of the 2013 elections" Fred said "We are coming to you live from The Gryffin Theatre in Theatric Alley, where the four candidates for the position of Minister of Magic are going to answer questions about their policies, and about their campaigns"

"The rules of the debate have already be explained to the candidates, so without further ado, let me introduce them" George continued "First, we have Amelia Garner, who is standing as an independent candidate. Miss Garner is a lawyer by profession, and has spent the past three years teaching at The Auror Academy, as well as some optional modules at Hogwarts School" There was a polite round of applause as Amelia took a bow.

"Our next candidate is also the incumbent Minister of Magic, Luna Potter. She has served as Minister for the past eleven years, and is hoping to win a fifth term next August. Before her rise to prominence during The Unification, Mrs Potter worked on her father's newspaper, where she reported on various stories, ranging from the only perfect season in the history of The Quidditch League of Britain to the very controversial winner of The Diagon Alley Dog Show" Luna smirked as the crowd burst in to a louder round of applause than previously.

"Next, Ronan Pond, a member of The Bumblebees. Mr Pond is a fully qualified Potions Master, which he has put to use in various occupations, including private tutor and QLB Healer. His most recent position has been at St Mungo's, where he helped to make a number of improvements to the wolfsbane potion" Another polite round of applause, though Luna noted it was slightly less enthusiastic than both hers and Amelia's.

"And our final candidate is Antonin Dolohov, who is standing for The COP. Following his graduation from Hogwarts, Mr Dolohov took over his family's seat in The Wizengamot, a post he held for thirty years, before handing it over to his eldest son three years ago. Since then, he has been working with various charities, including The Friends of St Mungo's and The Children of The War" There was another polite round of applause.

"Following a random draw by an independent expert earlier today, the first question goes to Mr Pond" Fred turned to Ronan "Mr Pond - a number of polls in recent years have suggested that the public believe we should continue to remain hidden from the non-magical world for our own safety. Where do you stand on this position?" Ronan smiled.

"Well, Fred, I would have to say that I would tend to agree with the polls" He paused as there was a smattering of applause "While the idea that muggles are vicious, savage beasts is clearly untrue and wrong, the fact is that there are a lot more of them than there are of us, and if we were to reveal ourselves to them then we would either be wiped out or driven in to servitude. Either way - I don't see it ending well for the magical community" There was slightly more applause, then Fred turned to Dolohov.

"Mr Dolohov?"

"I would have to agree with Mr Pond, Fred" He said calmly "The magical world is at its best when it is united, and when it is working for itself" He smiled as the audience applauded again.

"Minister Potter?"

"While I agree with Mr Pond in his analysis of the results of exposing our world to the non-magical community, I have to say I entirely disagree with the conclusions" Luna replied "The non-magical world is a lot more civilized than it was when we went in to hiding, but they - like us - still fear the unknown" She paused "However, the longer we take to reveal ourselves, the more we risk them finding out about us by themselves, and potentially coming for us when we are not ready" She smiled "There are a lot more of them then there are of us, and I believe that our best defence against any future problems would be a good offence" The crowd applauded again, and Fred turned to the last candidate.

"Miss Garner?"

"We depend on the muggle world for a great deal of our supplies and the things we take for granted. I believe that we could barter some of our magical services for this in the future. Countries rarely go to war with countries they trade with, and if we can provide a suitably.... acceptable balance for the products we get from the muggle world, then I think attempting to leave in peace will be a great deal easier than some of my opponents make it out to be" The applause was a lot louder for her statement. Fred looked at the other candidates.

"Does anyone wish to add anything else?" He asked, and then - when no one spoke - he turned to his brother "George"

xxxxx

Sat at the back of The Great Hall, Hermione looked over at her boss. They, along with most of the staff and the entire fifth, sixth and seventh years were watching the debate on a large screen.

"So - that wasn't too bad" She said. Tom nodded without smiling.

"Just wait - I am pretty sure the questions are going to get more interesting"

xxxxx

"Mr Dolohov - your election announcement brought the role of The Werewolf Protection Squad in to this campaign, making it quite a large topic of discussion in recent weeks. Would you care to explain your views on The WPS, and why you refused to have their protection during the campaign?" Dolohov smiled.

"As I understand it, the idea of The WPS was basically to give these poor, helpless creatures jobs" He said calmly "This was done for two reasons - to give them impression that they were not a drain on society, and to give the impression that we had nothing left to fear from them" He glanced over at Luna, then returned his gaze forward before continuing "I would say that this experiment has failed on both counts. Over the last twelve years, rogue werewolves have continued to be a danger and a menace to society, and at the same time the taxpaying public are paying thousands of galleons a year towards the upkeep and employment of their cousins"

"So what would your alternative be?" George asked "And do you not think that The WPS serves a purpose?"

"If I might answer the second question first, I think that no - it does not serve the purpose for which it was originally created" Dolohov shook his head "Any competent wizard or witch should be able to take care of themselves, and not have to rely on a half-breed creature to do it for them" There were a few gasps of surprise, but he waved them off "And, to your first question, I would suggest that The WPS should be disbanded, and the remaining werewolves should be treated as their fellow wolves were at the start of The Unification" This time there were a lot more gasps, and a few insults shouted from the audience.

"Please - please, can we have a little calm" Fred turned round. As the audience quietened down, he turned back.

"Just to be clear, you are advocating a cull?" He asked Dolohov.

"It was good enough for Minister Potter and her husband twelve years ago - why shouldn't it be now?"

"Minister Potter?" Fred turned to Luna "Would you care to respond to Mr Dolohov's comments?"

"Thank you" Luna nodded "Firstly - if I may just correct Mr Dolohov's knowledge of history?" She turned to Dolohov "The Ministry did not carry out the cull twelve years ago. It was done entirely by The Werewolf Nation and was done of their own volition" She paused "Ambassador Lupin and Miss Owens were instrumental in convincing the rest of The Werewolf Nations that they had to police their own"

"Otherwise we would do it?" Dolohov asked.

"Otherwise their claim to have reformed - to want to work in peace with the other races - would not be taken seriously" Luna replied "And I happen to know that the cull - the slaughter of hundreds of people whose only crime was to be unable to adjust to being infected with a terrible disease - was one of the hardest decisions that The Werewolf Nation has ever had to make, and not one they should ever have to make again" She paused "Further - the idea that The WPS exists solely to employ werewolves is as insulting as the casual disregard with which Mr Dolohov talks about the death of hundreds of people" Fred opened his mouth, and Luna blushed.

"My apologies, Fred" She glanced at Dolohov "And my apologies, Antonin - I did not mean to suggest that you did not have any regard for those who died" Dolohov stared back at her, then inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement.

"However, in the past twelve years, there have been over thirty five death threats against various people under WPS Protection" She looked back to Fred and George "I am not going to go in to details - with the exception of myself, none of those who were threatened have any idea that that was the case, and I see no reason to give them nightmares now" She paused to see if there was any response, then she continued "However I will say that while my husband and I are capable of defending ourselves, there are limits to our skills. And why we are capable of defending ourselves, our families - and especially our children - are not" She took a deep breath "By taking this position, we not only make ourselves targets, but we make our families, our friends and - as I said - we make our children targets as well" She looked over to the wings where Jessie Owens was stood, hands folded behind her back.

"While lycanthropy is a terrible disease that I would not wish to inflict on anyone, those who suffer from it do have extra talents and extra abilities. They are stronger, faster, more resistant to magic, and have incredibly enhanced senses" She smiled "They could use these abilities for personal gain, or to rip off their fellow men, but they don't" She straightened up proudly "They use them to protect others. They put their lives on the line day in, day out to protect those who can not protect themselves. They are willing to stand in front of the wand because they think they can make a difference, and I for one am sincerely grateful that they are" Much to her surprise, the entire audience burst in to applause as she finished speaking, with most of them jumping to their feet to do so. In addition, she noticed that Amelia and Ronan were also applauding, while Dolohov was simply staring at her with a slightly annoyed look.

xoxox

In The Great Hall, Tom and Hermione smiled as a large number of the students also bounded to their feet to applaud Luna's statement.

"Point to Luna?" Tom asked.

"Point to Luna" Hermione nodded.

xoxox

"Miss Garner....." Fred started as the applause died down and returned to their seats "Miss Garner - would you care to follow that?"

"Given a choice?" Amelia said, making everyone laugh "I think that Minister Potter said it very well - the members of The WPS are willing to die to protect us. I think we should do everything we can to honour that sacrifice and that willingness to put themselves in harm's way" Another round of applause greeted her statement, making her smile.

"Mr Pond?" George looked at the last candidate.

"I can't add anything to the two previous statements" Ronan admitted. George waited for him to say anything further, then shrugged.

"Very well" He smiled "Miss Garner - six days ago, The Minister and The Wizengamot signed and ratified a bi-lateral extradition and investigation treaty with The DOMJ - the American equivalent of our DMLE" He cast a glance at Luna, then continued "A number of people have voiced concern and even criticism over this treaty because they believe it puts too much power over British citizens in to the hands of the American government" He paused, then looked at Amelia "Are you in favour of the treaty, or do you think that it does give America too much power over us?"

"George, I am less concerned about the extradition part of the treaty than I am about the investigation part" She said after a few moments "American OMJ Agents work to a much looser set of rules than our Aurors do, and while I understand the treaty makes clear that the OMJ will have to work to our rules, I am not convinced that - in the heat of the moment - they will be able to retain the new working rules and guidelines they were taught and will, instead, revert to type" She shook her head "My fear is that - at some point in the near future, we will have a number of spell happy mages on our streets - spell happy mages with badges"

xoxox

"Lets hope no one from The DOMJ is watching this" Hermione remarked, making Tom chuckle.

xoxox

"Mr Pond" Fred said, turning to the right.

"While I share the fears that Miss Garner has about the investigation part, I am also concerned that this treaty gives not only the American government too much power, but also ours" He said quietly "I think that The Ministry and The Wizengamot are a little too attached to the idea of sucking up to President McCoy and SOM Acton, and a little less interested in protecting the people they are supposed to serve" The applause that greeted his comment made Luna want to roll her eyes, but instead she merely stared straight ahead.

xoxox

"So - do they go to Luna to allow her to defend herself, or Dolohov so he can get his kicks in first?" Tom asked.

"If their oath is passive, then it will be Mr Dolohov" Hermione said quietly "But if their oath is active, Luna has already had a pretty big score, so they are going to give the last word to Dolohov"

_"Minister Potter - would you care to respond to these comments?_

"Active it is" Tom commented.

xoxox

"Eight years ago, two wizards from Essex murdered twelve children" Luna said quietly "Before The DMLE could track them down, they fled to America" She took a deep breath "The former treaty - the one that in force until The Wizengamot ratified the new one - made it impossible to extradite them back to this country" She stared out in to the audience "And although the newly ratified treaty would make it possible to extradite them, they fled the United States two years ago, and are now hiding out in a country with which we have no treaty at all" She paused "But while we can not return these two wizards to our shores to face the justice they so richly deserve, the new treaty will ensure that this can not happen again" She paused, then smiled.

"It will also ensure that if any criminals try to flee from America to here, we will not have to live in fear of them any more" There was mild applause, however it wasn't all that enthusiastic.

"Mr Dolohov" George looked at the man on the end of the row.

"Those are pretty words from our serving Minister - appealing to our emotion to try to distract us from the truth about this treaty" He turned to look at Luna "The fact is, this treaty was rushed through in the last three weeks or so. While records might show that it was being talked about before the 1st of November, there is undeniable evidence that the majority of the discussions within The Ministry and The Wizengamot took place after I announced my decision to challenge Mrs Potter's position as Minister" There were a number of amazed gasps from the audience, and both Amelia and Ronan stared at Dolohov in surprise.

"Mr Dolohov - I just want to make sure that I am clear on this" Fred asked "You are accusing Minister Potter of abusing her position?"

"I am stating that the day after this treaty was ratified, The Director of Magical Law Enforcement arrested two members of my family in a very public and humiliating manner, and that without this treaty - a treaty that was arranged by Minister Potter, her husband The Chief Warlock and their long time associate Chief Justice Weasley - then the arrest would not have been possible, and my family would not have been so publicly humiliated"

"Mr Dolohov - are you accusing The Minister....."

"Fred - if you are asking if I think charges should be brought against the people I mentioned......" He paused, glancing at Luna "No, I am not. I am merely asking the public to look at the timing of the treaty negotiations, when it was ratified, and who had the most to gain from it from a political perspective" Fred stared at him thoughtfully, then turned back to Luna.

"Minister, do you have any response to the accusations that Mr Dolohov has made?"

"They were not accusations" Dolohov said. Fred held up his hand.

"My apologies" He turned back to Luna "Minister Potter - do you have any response to Mr Dolohov's comments?" Luna paused, then shook her head "No comment at all?"

"As you are no doubt aware, diplomatic relations are covered by any number of protections and treaties" Luna said with a faint smile "And in regard to the arrests....." She paused, deciding whether to take the high road or the low road, eventually deciding on the high road "..... given that I was one of the proponents of The Sub Judice Laws, it would be some what remiss of me to publicly comment on an active case"

"So you admit that the arrests were related to the treaty?" Dolohov asked.

"Mr Dolohov....." Fred warning, but Luna held up her hand "Minister Potter?"

"I am willing to answer that, if you will permit me" She paused until Fred waved for her to continue "Mr Dolohov - I negotiated the treaty in good faith, along with various members of The Ministry, The Wizengamot and the Ambassadorial Corps, and at no point during the negotiations were your brother or his wife mentioned. I, along with the others I mentioned, arranged and agreed this treaty because we believed it would be in the bests interests of the people" She paused "Now - if you have any proof otherwise, I suggest you bring it to the attention of the authorities, instead of merely making unfounded suggestions" They stared across the stage at each other for a moment, then both turned when Fred cleared his throat.

"I think it is safe to say that we have exhausted that topic" The audience laughed "We're going to take a little break now, and we will be back in about twenty minutes for the second half of the debate"

xoxox

Tom stood up and walked to the front of The Great Hall.

"You heard Mr Weasley - anyone who wants to take a break should do it now" A number of students jumped to their feet and bounded out of The Hall, while one or two more stood up wand walked forward to where he was stood.

"Headmaster?" A sixth year named Sam Callan said.

"Yes, Mr Callan?" Tom turned to face him.

"If Minister Potter can prove that she did not set up Mr Dolohov's brother, why wouldn't she want to do that?" Tom raised an eyebrow curiously.

"May I ask what prompted this question, Mr Callan?" The young boy blushed light pink.

"We were just discussing it while Minister Potter was giving her answer - one or two of us thought that if she could prove it, she should"

"And you believe the fact she doesn't want to prove it might suggest she can't?" Tom asked, and Callan nodded "Then perhaps you, and your associates, would like to write a five page report detailing why Minister Potter did the right thing. All the information you require should be in the library, and I am sure Madame Pince will be happy to help you" Callan let out a slight groan.

"For when, sir?"

"Any time before the end of the evening meal on Sunday will be fine, Mr Callan"

"Yes Headmaster" The boy ambled off, looking slightly more downcast than he had been a moment before. Tom smiled, then turned to the other student.

"Miss Jones?" Amber Jones looked up at him nervously.

"Are you going to make me do research as well, Headmaster?"

"That depends on what you want to ask me, Miss Jones" Tom said with a slightly wicked smile. Amber blanched, then took a deep breath.

"I was wondering why Ambassador Lupin and Miss Owens would agree to help hunt down and kill their own kind, and why Minister Potter thinks that the fact that they did was worth applauding" She said quickly. Tom tilted his head to one side.

"Firstly - I don't think you will find that Minister Potter said it was worth applauding, or even that it was a good thing" Amber nodded thoughtfully "And secondly, you are too young to remember the werewolf attacks of twenty five and twenty years ago, and I think the last major attack, excluding The Fall of Arcadia, would have been around two years after you were born and so I suspect you wouldn't remember those either"

"No, sir" Amber shook her head.

"Before Unification, werewolves were treated abominably in this country, and as a result a large minority of The Werewolf Nation saw no reason to act as if they were part of this country. They roved around in packs, killing, torturing, maiming and turning people as they saw fit, with no regard to anyone else" Tom paused "However - even though it was a large minority, it was still a minority. The rest of The Nation just wanted to be left alone - to live in peace"

"But that didn't happen?" Amber asked.

"Unfortunately the entire race was punished for the acts of the minority, which just made the situation worse and worse" Tom nodded "However, when The Werewolf Nation was finally given a chance to re-enter society - for want of a better phrase - there were a few members who realised that, while most of their fellow wolves would welcome the opportunity, there were those who would not accept it and would never change, however long they were given"

"Greyback?"

"Amongst others, yes" Tom nodded again "So - the more influential members of The Werewolf Nation - including Remus and Jessie - took it upon themselves to purge from their society the worst of the worst - those who refused to take wolfsbane, who revelled in the killing and the torture and who - again for want of a better phrase - were giving werewolves a bad name" He paused "As Minister Potter said, it was a very hard decision to take, but they did it in the best interests of The Werewolf Nation"

"What happened to Greyback, sir? From what I've heard, he escaped the purges"

"He is living on the run" Tom sighed "He has a death sentence hanging over his head, and if he is seen by either The DMLE or anyone within The Nation, then he will almost certainly be killed"

"Without a trial?" Another student asked.

"He was convicted in absentia by The Pack Council - the leaders of The Werewolf Nation - and they granted permission to anyone in The Nation or The DMLE to kill him on sight" Hermione explained, walking up beside The Headmaster "And while normally I am not a fan of extra-judicial punishment, I believe in this case it would be justice served and served very, very well" She looked over at Tom, who nodded in agreement.

"Does that answer your question, Miss Jones?" He asked.

"Yes - thank you sir" Tom smiled and looked around.

"So - before the debate restarts, does anyone else have any questions?"

xoxox

"Fred?" Luna had walked over to the moderators table, and was looking at the Weasley twins.

"I'm George actually" Fred replied, but Luna shook her head.

"You're Fred, and I know you are Fred" She said with a smile.

"How?" He asked in surprise.

"Magic" Luna smirked, then added "My mother taught me to see auras, and while you are your twin are almost identical, his is a slightly deeper shade of blue than yours" Fred stared at her with a dumbfounded expression.

"That has to be one of the oddest things I have ever heard" He said, then shrugged "Anyway - you had a question?"

"I did?" Luna frowned, then smiled "Oh - yes. What are the public watching? Right now I mean?"

"We went to news" Fred replied with a smile "Since it was agreed we would not air any adverts during the three debates, and since we couldn't show clips of what they had just seen, it was decided to give them a news broadcast instead"

"Oh - okay" Luna shrugged "I was just curious"

"How's Harry and the kids?" George asked.

"They are all fine. The twins should be back in their common rooms doing their homework, and my most beloved husband is sat just over yonder" The Weasley twins turned and saw Harry sat in the back row, talking to the person next to him "How are your wives?"

"Angelina is on tour with The Harpies" George replied.

"And Katie has been working on the newest version of the anti-cruciatus shield" Fred added "The initial trials haven't been all the good, but there are some signs that a breakthrough might on the cards"

"That's fantastic!" Luna beamed, then glanced at her watch "Do I have time to go......"

"Powder your nose?" Fred asked with a smirk.

"Well - I was going to say go have a pee, but yeah" The twins burst out laughing "It's not like you wouldn't have figured it out" She paused "And besides - why do women want to powder their nose? If I did it wrong it would look like I had a ludicrously bad case of dandruff" She turned and walked away, leaving the twins giggling to themselves.

xoxox

Ten minutes later, Fred called the candidates back to order, and started the broadcast again.

"Minister Potter - when The Unification Treaty was signed, a key part of it was to ensure Hogwarts was independent from The Ministry" He said "In fact, The Treaty went so far as to explicitly codify and formalise this arrangement, ensuring that it would require a three quarters majority in The Wizengamot to overturn that particular article" He paused "However, over the past six months there have been a number of polls, one or two studies and a few articles in various papers suggesting that the teaching at Hogwarts is falling out of touch with the realities of modern life, and that as The Ministry is responsible for ensuring the future of our nation, they should now step in and do something about it" He paused again "Would you agree?"

xoxox

Tom resisted the urge to laugh as almost everyone in The Great Hall turned to look at him with worried expressions. He leaned over to Hermione.

"Do they think I'm going to start yelling and screaming cause someone called me a mean name?" He asked, causing her to snort in amusement.

xoxox

"Which part?" Luna asked "Are you asking if I think Hogwarts has fallen out of touch, or are you asking if The Ministry should do something about it"

"Either" Fred said with a slight smile. Luna looked at him thoughtfully, then smiled.

"No"

"No?" Fred asked.

"Yes" Luna nodded.

"Yes?" Fred looked at her in confusion, while the audience laughed.

"Yes - no" Luna said, then smiled "I suppose I should explain"

"That might be helpful" Fred nodded. Luna grinned.

"What I meant was that no - I do not think Hogwarts has fallen out of touch, and no - I do not think that The Ministry should come within a country mile of interfering with Hogwarts"

"Would you care to expand on your explanation?"

"Of course" Luna nodded "In the last thirty one years, while under the direction of Professor Tom Riddle, Hogwarts has gone from strength to strength. During the previous ten years - the tenture of Professor Dumbledore - Hogwarts had become stagnant and had fallen behind most of the magical schools - not only in Britain, but around the world as well"

"Is this your opinion?" Ronan asked, but Luna shook her head.

"The educational division of The ICW rates every magical school in the world" She replied "The reports are in the public domain and available to anyone who wants them" Ronan nodded "Professor Riddle has revolutionised everything about the school, and the last rating - carried out in April of this year - put it third in the world, behind Beauxbatons Academy in France and The Cook School in Queensland, Australia"

"Is that why you don't believe The Ministry should interfere?" George asked.

"Actually - no, it isn't, for one main reason" Luna shook her head "Professor Riddle is an experienced educator. So are the rest of the staff. I, however, am not. I taught my daughter how to ride a broom, and I taught my son how to whistle, but that is pretty much the extent of it" She took a deep breath "If I were to take it upon myself to write or rewrite the curriculum at Hogwarts, and to redefine the teaching methods, I am pretty sure that the school would suffer, as would its students" She paused.

"I may well have my own opinions about how Hogwarts should be run, but I would not presume to forcibly inflict those on the school or its students, especially since it would be a political decision rather than an educational one" She paused again, then smiled "So - to sum up - no" There was a bit more laughter, then George turned to Dolohov.

"Mr Dolohov - in the past, you have made calls for The Ministry to play some role in Hogwarts. Given Minister Potter's explanation, do you still hold that opinion?"

"I do, George, yes" Dolohov nodded "While I agree that Minister Potter is not a suitable person to be given any authority over children, the fact is that Tom Riddle has lead this school - lead this country down the wrong path. He has convinced our children that they are part of the lowest common denominator instead of bestriding this world like a Colossus, and he has done all this without any comment from our elected officials - the people we put in charge of our country are standing idly by while it is slowly being destroyed from the bottom" His statement was met with absolute silence.

xoxox

In The Great Hall, the students once again turned to face Tom.

"So - Mr Dolohov isn't a fan, then?" Hermione asked with a slight smirk.

"Colour me surprised" Tom rolled his eyes.

xoxox

"Miss Garner?" Fred looked at the other end of the stage.

"While I admit that Mr Dolohov's description of the situation is perhaps a little excessive, I agree with his point that Hogwarts should be more answerable to the public" Amelia said quietly, then smiled as her comment was greeted with a polite round of applause.

"Mr Pond?"

"I think that history has shown time and time again what happens when you try to introduce politics in to area that should be entirely and completely apolitical" Ronan said with a frown "In every single case, things went from bad to worse very quickly and in the end the system was depoliticised again" He shrugged "I think that education - the future of our children - is too important a thing to risk destroying just to try to prove a point" A slightly louder round of applause greeted his comment, making him smile.

"Thank you" George smiled.

xoxox

"So - do you think we are in danger of being made the thirty fourth department?" Hermione asked quietly. Tom smiled, but shook his head.

"Firstly, I think that Luna is going to sweep to a crushing victory" He grinned "But even if she doesn't, there is no way that three quarters of The Wizengamot would vote to change The Unification Treaty - not within the next three years anyway" He leaned back, watching as Amelia Garner answered a question about The Quidditch League "Maybe in another twenty years or so, public opinion will shift enough to make them consider it, but by that time I'll be retired, so what do I care?" Hermione laughed, attracting the attention of the back few rows of students.

xoxox

"....basically, no" Dolohov finished, and George nodded.

"Thank you, Mr Dolohov" He said "We have time for two more questions" He glanced down at the pad on the desk "Minister Potter - a report from an independent auditor suggests that, within the next ten years, the operational budget of St Mungos will be too large to be met by the current level of taxation" He paused "How do you intend to solve this, and ensure that St Mungos can keep operating well in to the future?"

"I have seen the report to which you are referring, George, and I have to admit it made for sobering reading" Luna replied calmly "St Mungos has been serving the magical community since before most of us were born - even before most of our parents and grandparents were born" She paused, then continued in a more confident tone "And it has been doing it without charge. Anyone who needs medical treatment can go there, and be sure of getting the best treatment in the country without having to worry about how they will pay for it" She looked around the room "I have no desire and no plans to change that, and I honestly believe that the majority of the public would agree that a slight increase in taxes for the entire nation would be a small price to pay for the continuation of such a fine institution"

"So you are saying you would raise taxes to support St Mungos?" George asked in surprise. Luna tilted her head to one side.

"I am saying that I am more likely to consider that than any other other alternatives suggested in the report" Luna replied.

"And that is all?" George prodded.

"That is all" Luna nodded.

"Thank you" He turned to his right "Mr Pond?"

"I think that if the richest in society are willing and able to pay for their own medical treatment, they should not be permitted to use the resources of St Mungos as well" He said simply.

"Miss Garner?"

"I believe that St Mungos should be protected - as Minister Potter says, it is a national institution - however I think that if people are able to, they should be asked to contribute to the costs of their treatment"

"Mr Dolohov?"

xoxox

"You want the Statistic Ally odds on that?" Tom asked.

_"I think that - at one time or another - we have all needed emergency treatment. Or if not us, then our children, or someone we know" Dolohov responded "And speaking from personal experience, when you are lying there, thinking you are going to bleed to death, I can tell you that the last think you are thinking of is where is my wallet" There was a blast of applause "And if emergency treatment has to be postponed until they have run a check on how wealthy their patient is, I think that we would see a massive increase in fatalities" He paused "Medical treatment should be free at the point of use, and since it is highly likely that everyone in this room, everyone watching at home and everyone who doesn't fall in to those two categories will require treatment at some point, I do not think it is unreasonable to ask everyone to pay for it" Another round of applause greated the end of his sentence._

Hermione turned to look at Tom, who was staring dumbfoundedly at the television screen.

"Headmaster?" She asked, then - when he didn't respond, she reached over and tapped him on the shoulder. He slowly turned to face her.

"Mr Dolohov just made an appeal on behalf of the poorest members of society?" He asked "I wasn't imagining that?"

"No, Headmaster" Hermione laughed.

"Pity I didn't buy that lottery ticket" He remarked, making her laugh even harder.

xoxox

"And now we reach our last question" Fred said, smiling "If you were stranded on a desert island, with no means of escape, and you could only take one book, one piece of music and one luxury item, what would it be" He paused, then picked up a bag "George - if you would?" George reached in to the bag, and pulled out a green disc.

"Number Three"

"Mr Pond - your answer?" Ronan stared at him, then smiled.

"The Weird Sister's Purple Album, The Life and Times of Salazar Slytherin and my Nimbus 2001" He replied "But not to escape - just to fly around" The audience laughed.

"Thank you" Fred held the bag out again, and George drew another number.

"Number One"

"Miss Garner?"

"The Completer Works of William Shakespeare, The Complete Works of Tchaikovsky and my sleepy-night pillow" Amelia replied, and the audience laughed again.

"Number Four"

"Mr Dolohov?"

"The Art Of War, The Complete Works of Maia Dolores and my cigar box" Dolohov replied.

"Just a cigar box?" Amelia asked, then blushed "Sorry - I was just curious"

"It is a never ending box" Dolohov smiled.

"Satisfied, Miss Garner?" Fred asked, and she nodded "Okay then - George...." His brother pulled out the last token.

"Number 5" He said, then blinked "No.... sorry - Number 2" He realised Fred was staring at him with a despairing expression "Sorry - just trying to inject some fun in to this" He handed his brother the token "Number 2"

"Minister Potter?"

"A bound up copy of The Oracle Trilogy, the bumper pack of Playbook Puzzles and a pen, and The Complete Works of Victor Borge" She smiled at the silence that greeted her comment "What can I say - I'm eclectic" This time there was some laughter.

"I think you have good taste, Minister" Fred smiled.

"And, as that was the last question, I would like to thank all four candidates for their participation, and to The Gryffin Theatre for allowing us to use their excellent facilities to host this" George grinned.

"Our next debate will be held on or around the first of March, so my brother and I, and our four candidates for Minister, will see you then" Fred continued.

"But for now, thank you to our live audience, to everyone else for tuning in" George looked at his brother "And good night"

xoxox

"Congratulations, my love" Harry swept up on to the stage and pulled Luna in to his arms "That was brilliant"

"Thank you" Luna blushed slightly, but then kissed him.

xoxox

"Do you think they know we can still see them?" Hermione asked as Harry and Luna kissed on national television.

"Do you think they would care?" Tom laughed.

xoxox

(Election Night, 11th of August 2013) 

"As we wait for the results of District 10, Miss Tonks, can you give us your opinion on why Mr Pond seems to be doing so badly?" Fred looked across at the young reporter. 

"I think it is a combination of two main things" Tonks replied "The first is that he is aligned with The Bumblebees - a group that, according to the most recent poll, nearly ninety eight percent of the country believe are not just lunatics, but dangerous lunatics" Fred smiled at her phrasing "The second is because he is trying to play both sides of the political divide, but not doing it all that well"

"What do you mean?" Fred asked.

"Minister Potter is definitively on the left of centre - quite a long way to the left" Tonks said "In the same way that Mr Dolohov is quite a long way to the right" She paused "Miss Garner and Mr Pond, however, have decided to try to stick to the centre ground"

"And Mr Pond hasn't managed it?"

"Not really, no" Tonks shook her head "While he is trying to appeal to the left, his default instinct is to run to the right - The Bumblebees, for example" Tonks gestured to the screen "There is a candidate on the right, a candidate on the left and a candidate in the centre ground" She looked back at Fred and George "So with all three areas covered, there wasn't much need for a fourth"

"Lets see if District 10 bears out that analysis, Miss Tonks" The screen flashed "No real surprise there - District 10 is the home district of Lucius Malfoy, and he has taken it with around eighty percent of the vote" Fred paused "Although with the unusually high number of people who didn't vote, Mr Malfoy actually managed to get 93 percent of the actual votes cast"

"Wow" George exhaled "That's a fairly impressive margin, even if he had had home pitch advantage" He paused "And I suspect that doesn't bode well for Miss Garner or Minister Potter" They both watched the screen for a moment, then the next set of results flashed up "And my suspicions are correct. Mr Dolohov takes three quarters of the vote, while the combined number of votes for Mrs Potter and Miss Garner don't even make it in to double digits"

"Still - despite the decisive nature of Mr Dolohov's victory, it doesn't improve his overall position all that much - he is still in third place, although he has closed the gap by about four points" He paused "However the race between Miss Garner and Minister Potter is now narrowing - with only three points between them"

"Do you think that this could be the start of a turn around, Miss Tonks?" Tonks smiled.

"While making a prediction based on one result is just asking to be embarrassed, the fact is that - for the last ten districts or so, Miss Garner's lead had been declining quite dramatically, from around 49 to about 34" She paused "A loss of that size has to be worrying the Garner camp a little, especially since we are almost up to the halfway point of the election"

"And Minister Potter?" 

"Mid twenties to low thirties is not as big a rise as it could be, but it is a rise" Tonks smiled "I think there is a lot more to go before this is finished" 

"Thank you" George smiled "And now, Mr Chief Justice, where do we go to next?"

"Our next lucky district is......" Percy paused "Is possibly not so lucky" He grinned "Number 13".

"District 13" Fred repeated "Three years ago, Minister Potter scored her biggest victory of the night there - with the obvious exception of District 24" He looked at George "Do you think she can repeat that event?"

"Perhaps, but polls suggest that it is a remarkably split district - more so than most of the others" His brother said thoughtfully.

"Which means what?"

"That I think Minister Potter or Mr Dolohov might do well, but that Miss Garner and Mr Pond are going to be less satisfied by their results" He looked up at the screen "And I suspect that the contest between The Chief Warlock and Mr Malfoy is either going to be very tight indeed, or is going to be a landslide for one or the other" Fred stared at him with an amused grin.

"Wouldn't that be the case in any district?" He said with a laugh but George shook his head.

"I mean rather than a sixty-forty or seventy-thirty split, we'll be looking towards either a fifty-fifty, or an eighty-twenty, if not more" George explained, then smiled as the screen lit up "And it would seem that my theory was right" The screen showed Harry Potter : 84.5 percent, Lucius Malfoy : 14.5 percent.

"As always, I am in awe, brother of mine" Fred admitted "Chief Warlock Potter moves to an eight point lead, and as we approach the halfway point, I think it is starting to look very bad for Mr Malfoy"

"But in the meantime, we have....." George paused, then the screen lit up "Another victory for Minister Potter, this time by thirty four points over Mr Dolohov" He tilted his head to one side "And while my mental arithmetic is not quite what it was, I think that this means Minister Potter has pulled ahead of Miss Garner for the first time?"

"Your maths is correct" Fred nodded "It is the tiniest of leads - twenty thousand votes - but still, for the first time since the election started, Miss Garner has lost her lead"


	6. Chapter 5 - Genitum Non Factum

(Wednesday 2nd of January, 2013)

The tour guide stopped in front of the large fountain at the centre of The Ministry of Magic Atrium, and faced the tourists she was guiding.

"The first stop on our tour is The Fountain of Magical Unity" She said with a smile "This version is the eighth fountain, and was commissioned in 2001 following The Unification" She pointed to the various statues on the fountain "Each statute represents the races which were the primary signatures to The Treaty - House-Elf, Acromantula, Centaur, Werewolf, Vampire and - of course - humans"

"Why are there two human statues and only one of everyone else?" One of the tourists asked. The guide grinned.

"If you look at the one on the left, you'll see she is holding a wand, where as the one on the right is not" She looked at the tourist who had asked the question "What do you think that means?"

"A muggle?" He replied, and she nodded.

"Ambassador Dursley - our Chief Warlock's cousin - was one of the prime movers in getting The Unification Treaty agreed, and when the statue was commissioned it was determined that, despite our obvious similarities, the inclusion of the non-magical world should be made clear"

"Is that Ambassador Dursley?" A young child asked, and the guide shook her head.

"No - these are all arche..." She paused, looking at the child "These are all general figures, not based on anyone or any of the other races in particular"

"It moved" The child said suddenly. The guide looked down at him, then turned to look at The Fountain.

"Are you sure?" She asked, looking back the child.

"When I wasn't looking, he moved his arm" The child insisted "But it stopped when I looked back" The guide turned back to the fountain, but after staring at it for a few moments, she had to admit she couldn't really tell.

"Well - I will let the security staff know to keep an eye on in the future" She said with a bright grin "Just in case!" The child nodded "Okay - as you can see, the plaque on the front of the fountain says 'Genitum non factum' - does anyone know what that means?" There were a few moments of silence, then a young girl at the back of the group raised her hand "Yes?"

"I think it means something like 'born not made'?" The girl said, then smiled as the tour guide beamed.

"Pretty much, yeah" The guide grinned again "It translates as 'begotten not created'" She paused "Does anyone know why this was chosen? The same girl raised her hand again "Yes?"

"I think it means that The Treaty came out of what existed already - that it was a natural out-growth of what we had, rather than an entirely fake society being imposed on us" The girl said, her voice becoming more confident as she talked "The Seven Architects didn't use force to change the world, but persuasion"

"I have never heard it put better" The guide looked to her left as a man and woman walked up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present The Ambassador to the Court of St James, Mr Dudley Dursley, and his wife Claire who is head of The Hogwarts PTA" The group burst in to applause, making both Dudley and Claire blush.

"Thank you, Tricia" Dudley smiled, then looked at the group "As the young lady at the back said, we wanted a society based on understanding and co-operation - one that everyone accepted - rather than one that was forced no you" He paused, then smiled "It was a bold experiment, but I think we can say it is going quite well so far" There were a few chuckles, and more nods.

"So - what else are you going to see today?" Claire asked, looking over at the tour guide. Tricia smiled.

"We'll be seeing the offices of The DMLE, one of the court rooms, and we'll be visiting Ambassador Patil's office later on" She turned back to the group "Unfortunately, because both The Minister and The Chief Warlock are in their offices, we won't be able to visit the ninth floor..... yes?" She trailed off as another child raised their hand.

"Why is it called the 9th floor?" The young boy asked.

"Because we are still keeping our existence secret from the muggles, we had to build The Ministry Offices underground" Tricia explained "And, after The Unification Treaty was signed and The WPS became responsible for all the security, they decided it would be a lot safer to keep the most important people in the lower parts of the building" She paused "That way, if there is an attack or a problem, it takes longer to get to them" She pointed to the entrance "We are on the ground floor, and immediately below us are the Departments of Sports and Games, the offices of The QLB and the Department of International Affairs"

"So the 9th Floor is way down at the bottom of the building?" The boy asked, Tricia nodded.

"And it houses the offices of The Minister, The Chief Warlock and The Chief Justice, amongst other things" She smiled "Does that answer your question?" 

"Yes, thank you" The boy nodded. Tricia grinned, then looked back at the group.

"As I was saying, we can't visit The 9th Floor today, but instead The Head of The Auror Academy has agreed to a quick tour of the training facilities on the seventh floor" There were a few smiles from the younger adults and the children "But first, we are going to visit the office of The Wizengamot Liaison, Mr Black" Dudley and Claire exchanged amused glances.

"Just watch out for pranks" Dudley said in a stage whisper, and Tricia bit her lip in pretend nervousness, making the group laugh "Enjoy the rest of your tour!" He and Claire waved as the group walked off.

xoxox

The next morning, Jessica Owens strode in to Hogwarts, then - with a brief look around - walked towards The Grand Staircase. Before she reached it, she heard someone call her name from behind her.

"Miss Owens" She stopped and turned, then smiled.

"Professor Flitwick" She nodded politely "I have an appointment with The Headmaster, and I wanted to check in with my agents while I'm here"

"Any particular reason?" Filius asked "I mean - anything we need to be worried about?"

"Oh - no" Jessie shook her head "There have just been a few odd things in the last five full moon reports, and since it has been different agents each time, I thought I should come and see if I can see what they meant"

"Odd things?"

"I'd like to check them out before I comment, if that's okay" Jessie smiled, and Filius nodded.

"Would you like me to escort you?"

"Thank you, but I wouldn't want to take up any of your time"

"Okay" Filius nodded "Have fun. Don't get lost. Don't talk to strangers" Jessie laughed, then turned and bounded up the stairs.

xoxox

"Miss Owens - welcome to Hogwarts" Tom got to his feet as Jessie walked in to his office "I promise I won't take up too much of your time, but I just wanted to confirm the arrangements for the Presidential visit tomorrow afternoon"

"Of course" Jessie nodded, and sat down in front of Tom's desk.

"The President and DOMJ will be escorted by their own security as well as ours?" He asked, looking through a list on his pad.

"Yes" Jessie nodded "Although it means we don't have absolute control, I admit that I insist on the same arrangement when we go abroad"

"Because they are your responsibility and you can't bring yourself to hand it over to anyone else?" Tom smiled "I feel the same way about the kids here"

"There are two personal agents for the two principals, and four further agents who will secure the perimeter" Jessie continued "They are fully aware this is a school, and I have Agent Casper's solemn promise they will keep that in mind at all times" She smiled "The good news is that since it is just an evening meal, and not an overnight stay, the security team will not to be that big"

"For which I am thankful" Tom grinned.

"However, along with the Presidential Detail, there will be a fair number of WPS Agents, including Miss Smith and me" Jessie paused "If everyone who is invited comes, then there will be eighteen WPS agents in total, excluding those who are already here for the children"

"Wow" Tom leaned back in his chair.

"I know - more than you'd expect. But most of them will be on perimeter and general duties. There will only be four agents in The Hall itself" She leaned forward "That will make a total of eight, if you include the American Agents with the President and The SOM"

"Eight seems reasonable" Tom nodded "I'm going to be addressing the students during dinner tonight. Anything you'd like me to tell them?"

"That playing chicken with American Agents is a good way to get themselves hurt, arrested or killed" Jessie said with a smirk "The American Agents will behave themselves, but - if at all possible - I would prefer the children not to push their luck"

"I will endeavour to make that clear" Tom said with a smile "Anything else?"

"One thing, yes" Jessie pulled out three forms "I know that Hogwarts is independent of The Ministry, but, aside from The DOLs, there is one more situation where your authority is not absolute"

"Article Seven, Section 4?" He asked, and she handed him the top two forms with a nod.

"I am not going to interfere with any lessons, or any disciplinary actions, but on the off chance that there is an incident, I am going to need the authority to lock down the school and complete authority over all staff and children" She said seriously "Said authority will last only as long as the incident persists, and I will make every attempt to return control of the school back to you as soon as possible" She paused "Just to be clear, this authority also extends to using lethal force, and to arresting and detaining anyone I feel necessary" Tom glanced through the forms, then nodded.

"I understand" He said, and signed both pieces of paper before handing them back. Jessie signed the third and handed it to The Headmaster.

"Is there anything else you'd like to know?" Jessie asked "Or anything else you want to add?"

"Not that I can think of" Tom shook his head "Most of the students will be in their common rooms - the top two boys and girls from each year will be there, along with all of the staff, but that's it"

"That will make things slightly easier" Jessie nodded "The last two nights I have had a recurring dream about The President being caught in the middle of a massive food fight" Tom burst out laughing "I know - not the most common of anxiety dreams" Tom gave another laugh.

"Well - I will make sure the kitchen serves non-projectile food" He smiled "And that's all I can think of"

"Okay" She nodded, stood up, then sat down again "One more thing - the full moon reports from some of my agents have had mentions of odd things in one of the corridors" She smiled "I was hoping you would give me permission to look around?"

"Of course" He nodded "What type of odd things?"

"Strange magical readings, odd smells and so on" She replied "Things you'd only notice in wolf form" She paused "Which leads me to my next point"

"If you could hold off transforming until you reach the corridor, I will send up the four House Ghosts to patrol the area and ensure no students wander through" He said "And if you put up to privacy spells, you can change without being observed"

"Thank you" She grinned, then got to her feet "I will come back before I leave, just to let you know if I found anything" With a quick nod, she turned and bounded out of the office.

xoxox

"Ready for lunch?" Harry asked as he walked in to Luna's office.

"Sorry sweetie" She said with a sigh "Miss Owens is up at Hogwarts doing a final check, so she's forbidden me from going out to play" Harry laughed as she gave a huge pout.

"That does sound like Miss Owens" He admitted with another laugh "And do you know how adorable you look when you do that?" Luna stopped pouting and laughed.

"I actually do - sometimes I practice in the mirror when you aren't there"

"I knew it!" He yelled, striking a dramatic pose "Anyway - if you can't come out to play, I can have someone bring some lunch up here" He turned to the door "What would you like?"

xoxox

"Miss Owens" Nick inclined his head "Madam Ravenclaw and I will watch this end, while The Baron and The Friar are at the other end"

"Thank you, Nick" She smiled "Since I am going to be transforming in to a wolf, I am going to put up a privacy shield at each end of the corridor" Nick nodded, then she pulled out her wand and cast an opaque shield. Turning she walked right down the corridor to the other end, and - after nodding to both ghosts - cast a similar shield.

Once she was sure they were both in place, she walked back to the centre of the corridor, closed her eyes and began to take long, slow, deep breaths.

A few moments later, she let her conscious mind slowly close down, and the wolf inside take over. At the same time, she stripped off her robes until she was stood naked in the corridor.

As her mind reached the breaking point, she dropped to her knees and - a moment later - she found herself looking at the world in black and white.

Glancing around, she bounded along the corridor, then skidded to a halt as she reached a point near the shield.

"Well - that's not right" She thought, circling the glowing area on the wall "Especially since it appears to be purple" She shook her head left to right, trying to clear it, then looked at the glowing ball again "No - it's definitely purple. Which, since wolves can only see in black and white, is somewhat strange" She looked around again, then padded back down the corridor to the other end.

"Ewwwwwwww" She scrambled backwards a few feet, then slowly crept forward again until the same smell - decay, death and, oddly, cabbage - reappeared. Making sure she knew where it reappeared, she turned and returned to the middle of the corridor.

"I am not the wolf, I am the girl" She let the mantra run through her head, slowly bringing her conscious mind back from the hole she had consigned it to. Half a minute later, colour came back in to her world and she found herself squatting on the floor.

"I am not the wolf, I am the girl" She whispered, then she turned and started dressing again.

When she finished, she walked back to the location of the smell, but immediately realised that she couldn't detect it this time, Looking back down the length of the hall, she couldn't see anything glowing.

"Okay - so my agents aren't going crazy" She said to herself "Which begs the question - what are we seeing?"

xoxox

"I can look in to the history, but I can't think of anything off the top of my head" Tom looked at her across the desk "Sorry"

"No worries, Headmaster" Jessie stood up "I'll make some inquiries - and if I can arrange some experts to come in, would you let them work there?"

"Of course" He grinned "So - back to The Ministry?"

"Meeting with The DMLE" She nodded "Thank you for everything today, and - all being well - I will see you tomorrow night"

"See you then" He smiled, then looked back at the papers on his desk as she left the office.

xoxox

"Is everything set at Hogwarts, boss?" Ella Smith asked Jessie as they, Bella, Ron and Lavender took their seats in Lavender's office.

"Professor Riddle is aware of what we need, and who will be there" Jessie smiled "And he signed the authority waiver without a second thought - I think he understands what's at stake"

"That's always good" Ella grinned "Any more food fight dreams?"

"Just the two so far, but I will let you know in the morning" Jessie laughed, then they both turned to face Bella "Miss Black - I believe you called for this meeting?"

"Yes, thank you" Bella stood up and started pacing "Before I start, I just want to make it clear this is just to get some idea of the situation - I'm not making accusations or suggestions or anything" Everyone nodded "Okay" She took a deep breath "Over the past twelve years, since The Unification Treaty, there has been a steady decline in the number of newly turned werewolves. From a total of two hundred in the five years before The Treaty, to a total of around thirty in the last five years"

"The idea is to prevent the spread of lycanthropy, to zero if we can" Ella said "I mean - we have found a way to make it work for us, but I would quite happily give my life if it meant no one else would go through what we go through every month" Jessie nodded in agreement.

"And I am entirely in agreement" Bella nodded, then blushed "Except for the knowing what it is like part, obviously"

"Obviously" Ella and Jessie said in unison, both smiling.

"But the decline in the number of new werewolves means that there will be fewer new werewolves in the country" Bella continued, then realised all four of the others were staring at her in confusion "Which I know is fairly obvious, but I am not sure you are aware of the implications of what that means"

"That fewer people will be subjected to this disease?" Ron asked.

"That eventually lycanthropy will die out?" Lavender looked at her in confusion.

"That The WPS will run out of agents" Jessie said, and Bella nodded.

"From what I've seen, recruitment numbers are already down" Bella continued "And - not to be indelicate - WPS agents don't have the safest of jobs" Jessie and Ella both nodded.

"So you are worried that eventually The WPS will die out......" Lavender asked, then blushed "Oh for a different phrasing of that!" Jessie laughed, while Ella merely smirked "So you are saying that eventually The WPS will have to close down due to a lack of qualified agents?"

"Unless we can find some solution to the problem, then I think that The WPS will cease to exist inside the next twenty years" Bella said quietly. The room was silent for a few minutes, then Ella shrugged.

"So - just to sum up - by preventing the spread of lycanthropy and hunting down rogue wolves, we have essentially signed our own execution warrant and ensured that The WPS will be dead and buried in less than two decades" She paused, then sighed "We are so screwed"

"We could always start biting people again to get numbers up" Jessie said with a smirk "Plus, you know, it would drum up business as well" She paused "Then again, if we do that, then we'd be arrested, tried and thrown in Azakban, meaning we'd almost certainly have to resign from The WPS due to being criminals, and in prison, which would mean we'd lose any agents we gain, and probably some more because right now the four of you would be guilty of conspiracy to violate The Treaty and anyone else we tell would be equally guilty so on the whole we probably shouldn't do that" Bella stared at her for a moment, then turned to the others.

"As I said - this is just the first in what I expect will be a long series of meetings about how to solve this, and honestly I don't know if there is a solution" She said without a beat "But if you could give it some thought, I would be most grateful" She glanced at Jessie "Especially you" Jessie grinned.

"Does anyone else know about this?" She asked.

"Just us at the moment. I want to keep it out of the political arena, and especially out of the election campaign" Bella replied "Don't get me wrong - eventually it will have to be taken to The Wizengamot and The Ministry, but if it becomes a political football, then we won't ever get a proper solution and it might provide an excuse for some of our more colourful candidates to call for The WPS to be shut down at once"

"Not a fan of some of our potential future ministers?" Lavender asked with a smile.

"Professionally and publicly? I think they are all worthy candidates and, due to my position, I would prefer not to express an opinion" Bella replied pompously.

"And privately?"

"I am glad that my position is not by appointment, because if I were forced to serve under that racist bigot Dolohov or that jackass Pond I suspect things would end badly" She said vehemently, making the others laugh.

"You'll get no argument from me" Jessie said with a frown "His letter indicating why he didn't want WPS protection during the campaign skirted this close" She held two fingers up, almost touching "to being a criminal offence" She shook her head "Anyway - I promise I will give up some thought to solving the problem in a way that isn't completely illegal and utterly reprehensible"

"I am most grateful" Bella smiled.

"But now Miss Smith and I must depart, because we have to spend the rest of the afternoon and probably a fair part of the evening reviewing the arrangements for the visit tomorrow" She looked across at Ella "Come, my faithful minion!"

"Yeth, mithtweth" Ella stood up and slouched across to stand behind her "I am at your dithpothal" Jessie grinned, then they both walked out of the office.

xoxox

"Madame President - welcome to Hogwarts" Tom gave a polite bow, which President Penelope McCoy returned "And Secretary Acton - a pleasure" Secretary of Magic Jennifer Acton inclined her head "If you would like to accompany me, I can give you a tour of the school before dinner"

"Thank you, Headmaster Riddle" Penelope paused "And please, call me Penny - I am not a big fan of titles and ranks"

"And I am Jenny" Jennifer added.

"Then call me Tom" Tom smiled, then glanced at his other two guests "Luna, Harry - a pleasure as always"

"Thanks Uncle" Luna grinned, then looked over to see Penny and Jenny looking at her curiously "Tom was a very good friend of Harry's father, so my husband more or less adopted him as a second father" She smiled fondly at Tom "And when I became a part of the family, Uncle Tom asked me to call him Uncle" The two Americans nodded.

"So - this is The Entrance Hall....." Tom said as the five of them started walking into the school, loosely accompanied by their protection details.

xoxox

Two hours later, as the main course was coming to an end, Penny turned to Luna. 

"Luna, do you think we could talk?" Luna looked at her curiously. 

"Somewhere private?" She asked, and Penny nodded "Okay - just let me check with Miss Owens, and Uncle Tom, and we can probably use the Trophy room"

"Okay" Penny nodded again, slightly distractedly. Luna glanced round to where Jessie was stood in the back corner, and nodded towards her. Jessie walked over, lowering her head so they could talk.

"Miss Owens - can you secure the trophy room? The President wants to talk in private...."

"Yes, Minister - just give me two minutes" Jessie nodded, then turned and walked over to where Miss Smith was stood in the other corner.

"Can you call Martha and Donna in?" She said quietly "I am going to secure The Trophy Room - The Minister and The President want to talk in private"

"Yes, boss" Ella nodded, then walked down the length of The Great Hall to talk to another agent while Jessie turned back and walked in to The Trophy Room. 

A moment later, she came out, and nodded to Luna. 

"Uncle?" Tom looked over at her "Penny and I are just going to step in to The Trophy Room for a moment, if that's okay?" He smiled, the nodded. Luna smiled back, then she and Penny stood up and followed Jessie in to the back room.

Luna conjured up two chairs, while Jessie walked back to the door, closed it and leaned against the wall.

"So - how can I help?" Luna asked. Penny glanced at Jessie, then looked back at Luna. Luna smiled "She has been my friend and confidant for fifteen years, Penny" Penny smiled.

"Force of habit" Penny admitted, then looked over at Jessie again "Sorry"

"Thank you, Madam President" Penny gave her a soft smile, then turned back to Luna.

"You and Harry? How does that work?" Luna's eyebrows shot up in to her hairline.

"Sorry?" Penny stared at her for a moment, then blushed.

"Oh god - I don't mean....." She rolled her eyes, still blushing "You two are two of the four most powerful people in the country, and are the heads of two of the three branches of government" She paused "You are sometimes on opposing sides of the argument, or you are sometimes accused of violating the separation of powers by working together" Luna nodded "So - how do you do it? How do you manage to combine your personal life with your working life?" Luna looked at her thoughtfully.

"To be honest - I don't really know" She admitted "I mean - we fell in love in school, married a few years after we left - a long time before we started The Unification and before we were both elected" She paused "We tend not to discuss work at home - at least, not work that involves both of us" She grinned "Recently we have talked about our election campaigns, usually slagging off our opponents in private since we both promised not to do it in public" Penny laughed.

"And that works? You never find yourself arguing about work in bed? Or bringing any personal problems in to your work?" Luna leaned back in her chair, thinking. After a few moments, she shrugged.

"Not that I can remember, although I suppose Harry might have a different answer" She said "Why do you ask?" Penny took a deep breath.

"You'll keep this confidential?" She asked, and Luna nodded "I've been in a relationship for about six months, but we've kept it quiet because well....."

"Because it is someone you work with?" Luna asked, and Penny nodded "And since you are the most powerful woman in America, I'd assume it's someone who is subordinate to you?"

"Yes" Penny admitted "But.... well, we are getting serious. We are in love, and we are thinking it is possibly time to go public" Luna smiled in understanding.

"And you were hoping to get some idea how it affected us" She said, then sighed "I'm sorry, Penny - like I said, our relationship was well known before we got in to politics, so I don't know if it will help"

"I admit I was looking for help on the public perception side, but mostly I was curious about how all the press intrusion and coverage affected your relationship and personal life" Penny said.

"Oh" Luna tilted her head to one side "We both decided a long time ago not to pay any attention to any stories about our private lives, and not to comment on it under any circumstances" She smiled "The only exception so far was when we commented on the birth of Tomas and Callista. Everything else is done either in on the record interviews, or from behind the podium"

"Okay" Penny nodded "I think we can probably manage that" She paused "So there is just public perception...."

"Does Jenny have an opinion about this?" Luna asked.

"How did you know?" Penny exclaimed, then - at Luna's dumbfounded look - she closed her mouth, blushing wildly "You wanted to know what my Secretary of Magic thought, not what my girlfriend thought, right?" 

"Ooooooooh" Luna said slowly "So Jenny is....."

"The woman I have been seeing, in secret, for six months" Penny nodded, still blushing slightly . Luna smiled fondly.

"I can see why it might be a problem, from a certain point of view" She paused "This is your second term, right?"

"Yes" Penny nodded.

"So you have nothing else to run for? I mean - you're not going to stand for anything else when your term is up?"

"Someone once described it as the last job you ever hold" She smiled "If you were to lose this August, would you run for The Wizengamot?"

"I take your point" Luna grinned "But what I was getting at was what is the worse they can do to you if this does come out?" Penny stared at her for a few moments "Twelve states passed same-sex marriage laws, don't ask, don't tell was overturned. And the worst they can do is not re-elect you, and that is going to happen anyway" Penny continued to gaze at her, then smiled.

"Minister Potter - your reputation for being a brilliant thinker is not undeserved" Luna laughed.

"Why thank you, President McCoy" She leaned back in her chair "So - how did you two meet?"

xoxox

"Minister...... Luna" Jenny walked up behind Luna "I understand Penny talked to you about us?" Luna nodded "Thank you for the advice you gave her" 

"Are you....." Luna asked, and a blushing Jenny nodded "Congratulations"

"Thank you" Jenny continued to blush "Anyway - we will see you tomorrow for the summit meeting" 

"I look forward to it" Jenny bounded forward to walked next to her boss, while Luna slowed to let Harry catch up. 

"Interesting talk?" He asked. Luna smiled. 

"To say the least" She replied. Harry looked at her questioningly, but she shook her head "Sorry, love - it's not my story to tell"

"So you think they won't last?" Harry asked, then he caught her as she missed a step "Sorry, love - but Jenny talked to me over the dessert" She slapped him on the arm "I did say sorry" She smiled.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't hit you" She watched as Penny and Jenny got in to a limousine parked at the edge of the grounds, which drove away a few minutes later "And, for the record, I think they'll be fine" She looked up at her husband "I mean - we manage it pretty well, don't you think?"

"I actually do" He nodded, planting a kiss on her forehead.

xoxox

Luna ambled in to her office, looked at her desk, then turned and collapsed on to the sofa, letting out a long, relieved sigh. 

"Enjoying yourself, love of my love?" Harry asked from the door.

"Oh god yes" Luna rolled over and scooted backwards until her head was on one of the arms "Is it just me, or was that pretty brutal?"

"It wasn't just you, dearest" He walked over, lifted up her feet, sat down and started to massage her feet. A few moments later, she let out another moan of pleasure "It's things like that that make me think this whole election thing is a big, big mistake" Luna smirked.

"Maybe the public will kick out all the ones we hate, and life will become perfect" She said, then let out another groan "Oh don't stop - that's amazing"

"I studied with Tibeten monks, you know" Luna gave a chuckle, which turned in to a third moan.

"Are we interrupting something?" They both looked over at the door to see Remus and Tonks stood, watching them with slight amusement.

"Uncle Remus, Aunty Tonks!" Harry waved his hand "Come on in" 

"Are you sure? You don't want to be alone?" Tonks asked with a smirk.

"We've just spent the past four hours mediating a new treaty negotiation between President McCoy and twenty members of The Wizengamot" Luna explained "The phrase living hell doesn't come close to doing it justice" She smiled "So - as your Lord and Master I order you to give me good news, on pain of banishment to Corsica" Tonks and Remus exchanged glances, then Remus took a deep breath.

"I'm afraid we don't come with good news, Luna" He said quietly. Luna stared at him for a moment, then she flipped her legs round and sat up.

"Uncle Remus? What's wrong?" She asked. Remus looked at Tonks, and gave her an encouraging nod.

"Minister, Chief Warlock" Tonks started, then bit her lip.

"Tell them sweetie" Remus said supportively.

"Minister - I've got a source that says there is evidence that a senior member of The WPS has suggested they should be permitted to bite people to solve a recruitment problem" She paused "The evidence is solid, and I can go to press right now. However, given the respect in which I hold you both, I thought I would come and talk to you first, to give you a chance to investigate before I take it to my editor" Harry and Luna stared at her in complete surprise, then Luna stood up and walked over to take a seat behind her desk.

"Tell me everything"

xoxox

(Election Night, Sunday 11th of August, 2013)

".....and so the results for The Chief Warlock race in District 21 are....." George paused, then, when the results appeared on the screen, stared in disbelief.

"Merlin's pants!" Fred exclaimed, then blushed when a few members of the studio crew burst in to laughter "My apologies, ladies and gentlemen, but not once in seven elections has anyone taken that much of the vote in a single district"

"Ninety nine point nine percent?" George looked at his brother "Are we sure that's right? I mean - there isn't a miscount?" Fred glanced down at his desk, then looked up again.

"Seems that the good people in District 21 did the count four times before they released it to us, because they were so shocked by the result" He shook his head in amazement "His lead has jumped to nearly twenty percentage points, and now that we are in the home straight, so to speak, almost every one of the sixteen remaining districts is going to have to break for Mr Malfoy, and by quite a distance"

"What do you think the odds are that Minister Potter can replicate her husband's success? A success that has taken his lead to just over a million votes" George asked after a moment.

"I wouldn't hold out much hope" George replied "Partly because there are more candidates, and it would be unlikely for two candidates in a district not to get any votes, but also because the district is not known for being a liberal paradise" He held his hand up to his ear, then smiled "Here we go" The screen flashed up, showing the results.

"Amelia Garner takes the district with eighty percent of the vote - the second time she has got eighty percent of the vote" George continued "And Minister Potter gets her lowest result of the evening, with only three percent, meaning that - after only two rounds of results - Miss Garner regains the lead" He paused "And as unusual as it might seem - the Chief Warlock pretty much sweeping the district while Minister Potter suffering her worse result of the night - it does actually bear out what we were expecting"

"It does?" Fred asked.

"While the district has become slightly less liberal, it is still generally more to the left of centre than the right" George said "And while The Chief Warlock race only had two candidates - at diametrically opposite ends of the political spectrum - The Ministerial election had not one but two left wing candidates, one of whom was more in line with the views of the district than the other" He paused.

"So - at the halfway point of the election, Chief Warlock Potter seems to have it all but sewn up, but the race for Minister of Magic is still wide open"


	7. Chapter 6 - One Day In January

(Friday 4th of January, 2013)

After Tonks finished her explanation, Luna leaned back in her chair, then looked across at her husband.

"So - what do you think?" She asked quietly.

"If it's true..." He held his hand up as Tonks opened her mouth to protest "I am not suggesting you are lying, Miss Tonks, but you have to understand our position" Tonks closed her mouth, then nodded "As I was saying - if this is true, and it's not just confined to one or two WPS Agents, then it could pretty much spell the end of The WPS"

"And almost certainly your campaigns" Remus added, both Luna waved her hand.

"If I thought my resignation would solve the problem, I would hand it in right now" She said softly "I am just one person - The WPS is far more important and valuable than me" Harry nodded in agreement.

"Not to mention the good relations with The Werewolf Nation" He added, looking back at Remus.

"This would wreck them" Remus admitted "We agreed to the cull, and agreed to carry it out, because we knew it was necessary. If it gets out that members of The WPS are now deciding the country needs more werewolves....." He shook his head "It would be game over - a rebellion the likes of which I wouldn't even want to contemplate" They sat in silence for a few minutes, then Luna leaned forward.

"Miss Tonks - I know that you are well within your rights to publish the story right now, but if I asked - as a personal favour - would you hold off for the next twenty four hours?"

"Do you think that it will look better a day from now?" Tonks asked in surprise.

"No" Luna shook her head "But hopefully by tomorrow I can get you the names of those involved, and a report of their suspension pending trial for treason and high-treason" Luna grinned.

"Interviews?" Tonks asked.

"With the suspects?" Luna stared at her in confusion, but Tonks shook her head.

"With the key players" She said instead "Miss Owens, yourself, The Chief Warlock...."

"I don't know if she can promise that" Harry said "If the potential suspects are bound over for trial, then no one will be able to talk about it on the record"

"Bugger" Tonks sighed.

"However - if we could arrange an exclusive for you after the trial is complete, then no one would be bound by the sub-judice laws" Harry added, and Tonks smiled "I can't make an absolute promise - if only because no one here is part of the judicial branch and they might impose their own conditions, but I can promise we'll do our best"

"That's all I can ask" Tonks smiled.

"Remus" Luna looked at the Ambassador to The Werewolf Nation "Since all the members of The WPS are werewolves, you can sit in on any of the interviews if you wish" Remus nodded "But I am going to move on this quickly, so it might be tonight or early tomorrow morning"

"I'll make myself available" He said seriously "If they are trying to sell us out, I want to know why" Harry looked at him curiously "I won't talk, or interfere in the process - I will just sit and observe like a good little boy" The other three laughed "I just want to get to the truth"

"Don't we all" Harry smiled. He glanced at Luna, then turned back to the other two "And with that, I think we should let Minister Potter start her work - I suspect she has a long night ahead of her" He, Remus and Tonks got to their feet.

"Miss Tonks - thank you" Luna said "Even setting aside the favour for postponing your story, I am in your debt" Tonks blushed making Remus laugh "Uncle Remus?"

"My Nim won't tell you this herself, but you are pretty much her hero, Luna" Remus said, making Tonks blush even harder "So you'll have to give her some time to get used to the idea of having you in her debt" Luna laughed, then nodded.

"I'll be by later, honey" Harry leaned down and kissed her, then he, Tonks and Remus turned and left the office. Luna leaned back in her chair, closed her eyes and let out a long, slow breath. A moment later, she jumped to her feet and walked out to where Susan was sat.

"Susan, I need to see Miss Owens, Miss Smith, Lavender Brown and Chief Justice Weasley right away"

"Yes m'am" Susan nodded "Here?"

"Yes please" Luna said "Once they arrive, we are not to be disturbed unless the building is on fire"

"Yes m'am" Susan nodded again, then Luna returned to her desk, and started making a few notes.

xoxox

Twenty four hours later, Remus and Tonks walked up to Susan's desk.

"Minister Potter is expecting you" Susan said, standing up "Please go right in"

"Thank you Susan" Remus nodded, then they pushed the door to Luna's office open, and walked inside.

"Ambassador Lupin, Miss Tonks" Luna nodded "I believe you know Miss Owens, Director Brown and Chief Justice Weasley" Remus and Tonks nodded to the three people in the room "If you'd like to take a seat, we will tell you what we have learned in the last twenty four hours, and what our next move is"

"Okay" They both nodded, then sat down.

"The Ambassador knows some of this already, since he was present for some of the interviews" Jessie said "But there are parts we had to exclude him from - at least initially" She glanced at Remus "My apologies, Ambassador"

"I understand, Miss Owens" He paused "Is there a reason we are being so formal, Jess?"

"Given what we're about to tell you, we thought it should be treated as an official meeting" Lavender explained "Because we don't want to give the appearance that we even contemplated the possibility of a cover-up"

"Ah" Remus nodded "That makes sense"

"I am glad you approve" Luna said with a smile "And, just so as the rest of the meeting proceeds smoothly, there are some conditions" She glanced at Percy "Mr Chief Justice?"

"Thank you, Minister" Percy nodded, then looked at Tonks "We are going to tell you the full story, Miss Tonks, however there are parts of it that are not for publication at this time, and some parts that are strictly off the record"

"I understand" She nodded.

"And the reason we asked you to come, Ambassador, is so that your girlfriend won't have to lie to you or withhold anything from you" Percy paused "I am confident you both understand the need for discretion and confidentiality, and that you both understand the sub-judice laws" He turned back to Luna "Minister - I believe this is your show"

"Thank you, Percy" She glanced at a folder on her desk, then started "We are now fairly certain we know who the source of your quote was" She walked round her desk and handed Tonks the folder "Following our meeting last night, I held meetings with Miss Owens, Miss Smith, Director Brown, Chief Justice Weasley and around thirty active members of The WPS and eight retired members"

"Busy night" Tonks said, then glanced at her boyfriend "Explains why you were so late for breakfast" Remus smiled.

"The interviews were all conducted in the presence of Director Brown, Ambassador Lupin and either Miss Owens or Miss Smith" Luna continued "Miss Owens and Miss Smith were also interviewed, since we didn't want the accusation that we were using the rank and file to hide the sins of their superiors" She paused "So to speak"

"Part of the contract for WPS agents requires them to submit to veritaserum during interviews" Lavender said "The results were remarkably conclusive"

"Of the forty agents we interviewed, thirty four of them were exactly as we expected" Luna said "They displayed utter abhorrence at the idea of WPS agents biting people for any reason, let alone to recruit more members"

"Can I see...."

"No" Luna shook her head "I'm sorry, but for the security of the agents and their principals, the interviews are classified"

"Okay" Tonks nodded.

"Of the remaining six interviews, five of them were pretty damning. Each one indicated dissatisfaction about the rules they worked under, and outright anger about the fact that The Ministry was practising a controlled genocide" She paused "Their words, not ours, of course"

"They all used the same words?" Tonks asked, and Luna nodded "I can see why that would be suspicious"

"As each interview progressed, it became more and more apparent that they were not suitable to be WPS Agents" Luna paused "And finally, all five admitted to being a part of a conspiracy to supply non-magical children to some of the rogue werewolf packs, in exchange for being allowed to..... partake" Remus closed his eyes, while Tonks stared at her in horror.

"Needless to say, all five have been bound over for trial, and will be up before The Wizengamot later today" Percy said "If they are convicted, they will most likely be sent to Akzaban for at least fifty years. That is if the court doesn't press for The Veil, which is possible"

"Oh my" Tonks said quietly.

"However, that is not quite the end of it" Jessie said "Because there is the suggestion of a conspiracy amongst my agents, Chief Justice Weasley has been given leave to start a formal inquiry in to the rest of The WPS. The hearings will investigate every aspect of our operation, and ensure that no one else is connected to this alleged conspiracy"

"Will these hearings be open?" Tonks asked.

"No" Percy shook his head "Since the questions are going to cover every aspect of WPS operations, we can not allow them to be held in public, nor can they be reported to the public at large" He paused "However, the final report will be published" He looked at Luna "And, with Minister Potter's blessing, I have been given permission to offer you a deal"

"We want to offer you an exclusive on the final report" Luna said, staring intently at Tonks.

"In exchange for what?"

"Nothing" Luna said, then smirked when Tonks' mouth fell open in surprise "We are all in agreement that you did us an exceptionally good turn in alerting us to this story. And so, we want to...... show our appreciation"

"What if it doesn't turn out well?" Remus asked "Will you still be appreciative?" Luna grinned.

"If the report shows that it was a massive conspiracy and that all of us were involved, we will still give you an exclusive" She replied "Of course, you will also have the exclusive of our resignations and probable imprisonment, so it'll be a bumper edition of the paper" Tonks laughed.

"And no limits on what I write for this story?"

"Aside from the usual legal conditions, you can write what you want" Percy said "In this case, that means you can report their names, the fact they are WPS agents, the fact they have been bound over for treason and you can report anything you learned before they were bound over" He paused "But you can't report anything about the non-magical children, or the rogue werewolf packs - not because we don't want people to know, but....."

"But because it is sub-judice and I would end up in jail" Tonks nodded "What about the inquiry?"

"You can write whatever you want - the fact we are holding the hearings will become known soon enough, and we have nothing to hide" Lavender said.

"Okay" Tonks made a few notes, then looked up, frowning "Minister Potter.... you said five of the remaining six interviews were suspicious. What about the sixth?" Luna glanced across at Jessie, who nodded.

"This is the part that is strictly off the record, and that we would prefer you did not report under any circumstances" Luna said, looking back at Tonks "Since it does not fall under the sub-judice laws, we can not forbid you, but we would consider it a favour"

"Okay"

"The sixth interview was with Miss Owens" Tonks glanced to her right, where Jessie was staring at the floor "While she had nothing to do with the alleged conspiracy, she told us about a meeting that was held two days ago, just before the Presidential dinner at Hogwarts"

"The meeting was with Director Black, Master Auror Weasley, Miss Owens, Miss Smith and me" Lavender said "And it was about the impending problem with recruitment for The WPS"

"The number of werewolves in Britain is declining, and will decline more in the future" Remus tilted his head to one side "And so, sooner or later - and I would guess sooner - you are going to be unable to sustain The WPS" Lavender nodded.

"Miss Owens was making us aware of the problem, and to give us some idea of how serious a problem it is, she said that a possible solution would be to start biting people again" Both Remus and Tonks stared at Jessie, who refused to meet their gaze "It was done in a humorous way, and every one of us knew that she didn't mean it. A fact that was backed up by her subsequent statements" Remus stood up, then walked over and knelt down before Jessie.

"Look at me" He said, but she shook her head "Daughter of mine, I said look at me" Jessie slowly raised her head until their eyes met "Jessica Abigail Owens - what were you thinking?"

"I was trying to make a point, father of mine" She said softly "The fact is that The WPS is in catastrophic danger" She paused "I know that everyone respects what we do, but sometimes I worry that they don't understand exactly what it means to us" She glanced at the others in the room "I just wanted to make it clear how seriously we take this problem" She turned back to Remus "In hindsight, my words were ill-chosen and I have offered my resignation to The Minister"

"Which I have refused" Luna replied firmly "While your words were ill-chosen, as you put it, that is not a crime" She paused "And your service to your country greatly outweighs this one tiny incident" She looked at Remus "Wouldn't you agree, Uncle Remus?" Remus smiled, then turned back to the woman he considered his adopted daughter.

"I am sorry, father of mine" She said.

"Apology accepted, daughter" He leaned over and kissed her forehead "And never think for one moment that I am not proud of you, and that I will ever stop being proud of you. You are a credit to The WPS, to The Ministry and to our nation"

"Thank you, father" She hugged him, burying her face in his shoulder as he stroked her back. A few moments later, she straightened up, and looked at Tonks "Miss Tonks - if you want to report my comments, I will not hold it against you and not try to prevent you" Tonks gazed back at her, then shook her head.

"We all make mistakes, Miss Owens, and - as Minister Potter said - your service to your country greatly outweighs one mistimed comment" She held her pad up, showing she hadn't made any notes "I have nothing to say"

"Thank you" Jessie smiled, then leaned back in her seat, her face a great deal more relaxed than it had been a few moments earlier. Luna smiled, then turned back to Tonks.

"We think the inquiry will take about three weeks" She said brightly "And, as we said, we will not be going on the record with anyone else until after both the trial and the inquiry are finished" She looked at the others "Anything I have missed?"

"Not that I can think of, Minister" Percy said, and the others shook their heads.

"In that case, we are done" Luna stood up "Miss Tonks - thank you. Both for coming to us yesterday, and for coming to us tonight"

"You are most welcome, Minister Potter" She and Remus stood up as well "And, if you will excuse me, I have a story to write"

"By all means" Luna nodded. Remus gave a polite bow, then he and Tonks turned and walked out of the office. Luna looked at her other guests "Percy - you know the terms of the inquiry?"

"Twenty one Wizengamot members, none of whom have any connection to The WPS. Any agent can be called at any time, excepting those who can not leave their principals. The panel can ask any question they want with only two exceptions, and ask for veritaserum confirmation if a majority feels it necessary"

"And the exceptions?" Miss Owens asked, making Percy smile.

"I haven't felt like this since I took the judicial exam" He said "But, to answer your question, it will be strongly impressed on the panel that questions about the various principals and the protection of them will be ignored, and any questions for which the answers would violate any international treaties will be similarly ignored" He looked around the group "How'd I do?"

"Ten out of ten" Luna smiled.

"Thank you" He grinned "I will impanel the panel first thing, and will keep you and Ambassador Lupin in the loop" He paused "Miss Tonks will keep her promise?"

"Yes" Luna nodded "Aside from being very ethical and honourable, she is completely in love with Remus and would do nothing to compromise him" She leaned back in her seat "Okay - class dismissed"

xoxox

(Saturday 5th of January, 2013)

**FIVE WPS AGENTS ARRESTED**

_Exclusive By Miss N Tonks_

Last night, I learned that five WPS agents had been taken in to custody pending charges of treason and high treason against The Unification Treaty.

Agents Thomas, McGill, Spier, Schafer and Kishi were arrested following a day long investigation in to comments allegedly made by a high-ranked member of The WPS about lobbying for the laws that limit the biting of non-wolves to be changed.

Once Minister Potter learned of this alleged comment, she directed Director Brown to begin an investigation. In conjunction with Chief Justice Weasley and the Head and Deputy Head of The WPS, Director Brown completed the investigation within twenty four hours, leading to the arrest of the five agents named above.

"We felt it important to get this dealt with as soon as possible" Director Brown said "Public trust in The WPS must be absolute, and if there is any hint of criminal or suspicious behaviour, then it must be investigated and dealt with at once"

The agents will go to trial later today, and - if they are convicted - the sentence will be carried out at once.

However, Minister Potter had more to say.

"I agree with Director Brown - The WPS must hold the public trust at all times. Consequently, following the arrests, I have directed Chief Justice Weasley to set up a judicial inquiry into the alleged actions of these agents, and to see if there are any other skeletons in The WPS closet" She paused "I must stress that I do not think this inquiry will find any wrong doing within The WPS, and that I have full and complete faith in all The WPS Agents who regularly risk their lives to protect our nation from its enemies"

The Ambassador To The Werewolf Nation had this to say :-

"The vast majority of The Werewolf Nation are committed to supporting and working within The Unification Treaty, and none more so than those who dedicate their life to public service in The WPS. That is why it is imperative that any potential bad apples are rooted out and dealt with. Which is why I support Minister Potter's actions - both in this swift and speedy investigation and in the creation of this inquiry"

A statement this reporter is happy to echo.

xoxox

(Monday 21st of January, 2013)

*THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP*

At the sound of knocking on his door, Remus slowly drifted out of sleep.

*THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP*

"Remmie?" Tonks looked at him, blinking the sleep out of her eyes "What time is it?"

"About two o'clock" He said, voice raspy with sleep.

*THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP*

"I'll go see who it is" He said "Stay here"

"No way" She shook her head "Whoever it is is either here with bad news, or is going to kidnap you and sell you to the white slave trade" He laughed, then got out of bed and slipped a dressing gown on.

"Okay then, but stay behind me"

"Yes, dear" She slipped her own dressing gown on, and then they walked down the stairs.

*THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP*

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Remus called out.

"You might want to rephrase that" Tonks said with a smirk "If I heard someone yelling that, I would probably think twice about interrupting them"

*THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP*

"Or not" Tonks stared at the door in surprise, then pulled her wand out of her gown pocket as Remus slowly opened the door.

"Jessica?" Remus stared at the young werewolf in front of him. She was looking very distracted, and clearly hadn't been to bed "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you" She said urgently.

"As Ambassador, or...."

"As my adoptive father" She looked around "Can I come inside?"

"Oh - yes, sorry" Remus stood to one side and let her in, then closed the door behind her.

"I know it's late, but this can't wait" She said, then - looking past him - she caught sight of Tonks "Miss Tonks..... oh" She blushed and looked back at Remus "Did I...."

"No" Remus blushed as well, while Tonks merely smirked "We were asleep"

"And I woke you up?"

"It's 2am - most people are asleep" Remus paused "Which does beg the question...."

"Why am I here?" She asked, and Remus nodded "I need to talk to you about something, but...." She looked over at Tonks "I'm sorry, Miss Tonks, but it has to be private"

"No worries" Tonks waved her hands dismissively, then yawned "I am going back to bed" She gave Remus a quick kiss, then turned and walked back up the stairs. Remus turned back to Jessie.

"Come into the lounge" He said, suppressing a yawn of his own. She followed him in, and sat down opposite him "So - talk to me"

"I know that you have been kept in the loop on the inquiry" She said quickly "So you heard about Agent Thomas' testimony?"

"Yes, but...." Remus started, but Jessie continued quickly.

"Something in it jogged a memory, so I read it over again" She paused "Remus - I think we have a chance to do something amazing" He stared at her for a moment, then nodded.

"Tell me"

xoxox

Lavender walked out of the floo in to her office to find to people waiting for her.

"Ambassador, Miss Owens" She smiled "To what do I owe the pleasure of this early morning call?"

xoxox

(Tuesday 22nd of January, 2013)

Percy stood at the centre of The Wizengamot room, looking at the inquiry panel.

"Now that the primary phase is over, I just wanted to thank you for all your work" He said calmly "I know that this hasn't been easy, and that some of the evidence you've heard was truly horrific" There were a few nods of agreement "For the rest of today, and tomorrow, you are required to write a final report on what you have learned. This report will be provided to The Minister, The Chief Warlock, The Wizengamot, Director Brown and me. It will also be sent to the press. In accordance with WPS Security Rules, any evidence on WPS Procedures will be redacted before it is published, so I would recommend not including it in the first place"

"We are hiding things?" One of the panel members asked.

"We are ensuring that The WPS can continue to do its job" Percy replied firmly "But, if you are curious, the final decision about redaction lies with The Minister and with me - no WPS agents will be consulted on that matter" The panel member nodded.

"Your names will not go on the report, and - under the terms of the oath you gave - you are not permitted to discuss this with anyone once your duty is discharged" He paused, then smiled "That's all I have to say for the moment, however if you require any more guidance or advice, I will be available for the rest of the day and all of tomorrow" He looked at each panel member in turn "This has to be right first time, so if you are at all unsure - ask" With a final nod, he turned and walked out of the chamber, closing the door behind him.

"As always, no one goes in and out without permission" He said to the two aurors. They both nodded, and he turned and walked down the corridor to his office.

"Mr Chief Justice - do you have a moment?" Lavender was waiting for him outside his office, along with Jessie.

"Director, Miss Owens" He nodded "Please come in"

xoxox

"I'm sorry, but you want me to do what?" He asked. Lavender and Jessie had explained why they were there - what they wanted from him - and he was a little unsure if they were joking or not.

"We want to postpone the release of the final report for a day" Lavender repeated "It will stay with you until Friday - no one else gets a copy, especially not the press or the public" Percy stared at her for a few moments, then looked at Jessie.

"You would also like me to do this?" He asked her, and she nodded "You are aware of what it will look like, I assume?"

"That The Head of The WPS is attempting to suppress a report in to the activities of her agents, either because it contains information she is not happy with, or so that she can perform her own redaction of any facts she disapproves of" Jessie nodded "Believe me, Mr Weasley, I am fully aware of what I am asking and fully aware of the consequences"

"Then why....."

"Because I am fully aware of what the consequences will be if we release it on Thursday afternoon" She interrupted him.

"Which are what?" He asked. Jessie looked over at Lavender.

"We will have to tell him before Thursday - at the very least we will need a whole series of warrants issued, not to mention the Order 66 authority forms"

"Order 66? You want me to sign multiple shoot on sight orders?" Percy's eyebrows vanished in to his hair line "Director - what the hell are you planning?" The two women exchanged glances again, then Lavender took a deep breath.

"Mr Chief Justice, while I know you understand the need for secrecy and confidentiality, I can not stress that what I am about to tell you is an Omega Level Secret. If you repeat it to anyone without permission from either Miss Owens or myself, you will be put on trial for treason" She paused "At the moment, only three people know what I am about to tell you, and two of them are in this room"

"And the other?"

"Ambassador Lupin" Jessie replied.

"Minister Potter? The Chief Warlock?"

"Not yet - they will be informed, but not until tomorrow night" Lavender said calmly. Percy took a deep breath, then slowly let it out.

"Okay - tell me"

xoxox

(Wednesday 23rd of January, 2013)

Harry and Luna walked along the corridor, tailed by Ella Smith and Kelly Gibbs, then stopped outside a door that was guarded by a third WPS agent.

"Terabithia" Luna said, and the WPS agent opened the door, then stood aside to let Harry, Luna and Ella walk through while Kelly took up a position opposite the door.

xoxox

"Good evening, Minister" Percy stood up as Harry and Luna entered "Mr Chief Warlock"

"Percy" They both nodded "What's going on?"

"If you will give me a few moments, we are just waiting for a few more people to join us" He replied. Harry and Luna exchanged confused glances, then they sat down at the table.

Five minutes later, the door opened again, and Ron, Bella and Lavender, followed a minute later by Jessie and Remus.

While Ron, Bella and Lavender took their seats, Remus and Jessie walked up to the front of the room.

"I'm sorry to call you in so late, but we wanted to ensure this was kept as quiet as possible" Jessie said "Up until now, this has been kept between four of us. However we have reached the point where the rest of you have to be informed" Luna looked at her thoughtfully, then an understanding look came across her face. Jessie smiled, then continued.

"Tomorrow is the last day of the inquiry in to The WPS. However - with permission from Percy - the public report will not be held until Friday afternoon" There were a few gasps of surprise.

"That's not going to go down well with the press, Jess" Harry said "Especially if your name is linked to putting it on hold"

"I know" Jessie nodded "However I have my reasons, and will stand by them should it come to that" She glanced at Remus "I have also informed Lavender, Remus and Percy as to my reasons, and they are all in agreement"

"Oh my god" Luna exclaimed quietly. Everyone turned to look at her, but she continued to stare at Jessie.

"Minister?"

"You've found Greyback?" Luna asked in a quiet, awed voice. Jessie and Remus exchanged amused glances, then Remus handed her a galleon he pulled out of his pocket.

"Is she right?" Harry leaned forward "Have you found him?"

"Yes" Jessie nodded, then glanced at Luna "How?"

"Lavender, Percy, Harry and I are all required to be consulted before any Order 66 documents are issues. Ron and Bella would be consulted for a large scale raid" Luna paused "There are only twelve people who warrant shoot on sight orders, and with Remus' presence it would suggest that it is a werewolf that you are going after"

"Wow" Ron exclaimed quietly, making Luna smile.

"Following the end of the session on Sunday, I read and re-read Agent Thomas' testimony, and it reminded me of something I heard about a few years back. So I went out and talked to all of my sources, and they confirmed what I thought I knew - that one of the groups they were handing children over to was run by Greyback" She took a breath "I then paid a visit to Azkaban with some veritaserum, and I got the information I needed out of Agents Thomas and Kishi - namely, the whereabouts of Greyback and the others"

"You had permission?" Percy asked, and Jessie nodded "Just checking - the last thing we need is for this to be thrown out on a technicality"

"To say the least" Jessie nodded "As soon as I knew everything, I went to talk to Remus"

"She realised that, if we were to get the chance to capture this monster, we could not let Agent Thomas' evidence become public, so she wanted to ask my opinion on suppressing the report" Remus explained "And she also wanted to let me know what was going on"

"Yesterday morning we took it to Director Brown, and then to Chief Justice Weasley" Jessie finished "And now, we are bringing it to you" She looked over at Bella and Ron "Lavender and I have worked up a draft plan for a raid on his headquarters, but we need some advice on how to make it better" She paused "And we'll also need a shed-load of people to carry it out"

"How many are you looking at?" Ron asked.

"Every WPS Agent who is not on active duty" She paused, then looked at Luna and Harry "And by that I mean who is not at Hogwarts - I am ordering a lock down of The Ministry for the duration of the operation"

"Makes sense" Luna nodded.

"And every Auror, Hit-Wizard, Battle-Mage and Unspeakable who is available" Jessie continued, turning back to Bella and Ron "I know this seems like overkill, but I do not want to get this wrong"

"I'll see what I can do" Ron replied "I take it you don't want them to know what we are doing?"

"I'd rather they didn't" Jessie nodded "It is not that I don't trust them, but....."

"But if any stray talk gets back to the wrong ears, then they will go to ground and we'll have lost them for good" Ron agreed "I will just tell them this is a combined training exercise" Bella nodded in agreement.

"Percy, Harry, Luna" Lavender stood up and walked over to join Remus and Jessie "We need all three of you to sign twelve Order 66 authorities"

"Twelve?"

"We think there are twelve rogue wolves in the compound" Remus explained "And while the idea is to bring them back for trial, if we fail, we don't want them to escape" Percy turned to Harry and Luna.

"I know that you have been reluctant to sign them in the past, because you feel justice is best served in public and in a court room" He paused "I agree completely"

"But?"

"But under The Unification Treaty, the three most senior people in government can provide the authority to take extraordinary actions when they deem it necessary" He said intently "Getting Greyback off the streets is something I would deem necessary" Harry and Luna exchanged glances for a few moments, then they both turned to Jessie.

"You are sure?" Luna asked seriously, and Jessie nodded "Okay then"

"The raid will be set for just before five tomorrow evening" Lavender said "There will be a complete media blackout until we are finished, and, as Jessie said, anyone who usually has WPS protection will be confined to a secure area" She paused "We are also going to ask Professor Riddle to be prepared to lock down the school, and all The WPS agents will have been put on alert in case of a retaliatory strike"

"Is that a possibility?" Ella asked worriedly.

"Probably not, no" Jessie shook her head "Most of our people will great the news of their capture with cheering and applause, and those who don't will hopefully be too scared to act" She paused, then looked at Harry and Luna "Are you prepared for the questions?"

"Yes" Luna smiled, and Harry nodded "I take it you are going to announce when it is complete?"

"Yes" Lavender said.

"And I've also made arrangements to postpone every pending case on Friday morning, so that those that we capture can be put on trial right away" Percy added.

"Not that I want to pre-empt any trials or verdicts" Harry said "But should they be found guilty....."

"The Veil Chamber will be prepared, and I suspect that there will be line of volunteers a hundred deep to carry out the executions" Percy said with a wolfish smile.

"Only a hundred? I think you underestimate public sentiment" Jessie said with an equally wolfish grin.

"We will have the authorities ready by the end of the day" Harry said "But we will keep them off file until the mission is complete, just in case" Jessie nodded.

"Do you want to alert Dolores?" Percy asked.

"No" She shook her head "This has to be on the up and up"

"Who's Dolores?" Ella asked, then blinked in surprise when the room fell silent "Or - you know - another question that is about something entirely different"

"Miss Smith....." Percy started, but Luna interrupted.

"Remus, Ella - do you trust me?" She asked quietly, but intently. They both nodded without hesitation "Then - as a personal favour to me - forget about Dolores" They gazed at her for a moment, then both nodded again "Thank you" She looked over at Jessie "When will you be ready?"

"I want to be set by four thirty tomorrow" She paused, then looked at Lavender "The port-keys will be done?"

"All five hundred" Lavender nodded.

"Then - at four forty five, we go" Jessie continued "And then - by this time tomorrow, if The Founders are willing, we will have that bastard in our cells"

xoxox

(Thursday 24th of January, 2013)

Luna looked at her watch, then stood up and walked out to her assistant's desk.

"Sue - I'm going to go see my husband for a little while" She said "Can you direct any calls or visitors to his office?"

"Yes m'am" Susan nodded, then paused "M'am?"

"Yes, Susan?"

"What's going on?" Susan asked.

"What makes you think....."

"Directors Brown and Black, along with Master Weasley, are all unavailable, and I haven't seen either Miss Owens or Miss Smith since lunchtime" Luna smiled fondly.

"You are far too smart for your own good sometimes" She said, then added "Ask me again in three hours" Susan nodded.

"Yes m'am" 

xoxox

"Can't concentrate either?" Harry was sat on the sofa, staring at the magical window in his office. Currently, it was showing a picture of his parents' house in Godric's Hollow.

"It's been half an hour" She replied, sitting down and leaning back in to his arms "We should be there"

"I know" He kissed the top of her head "But Jessie was right - this is going to be national, if not international news, and we can not have that kind of publicity for what we do"

"I know" She sighed "But this is Greyback. The man that bit Remus. The man that bit Jessie" She snuggled against him "He has hurt and killed hundreds of people - people we are here to serve and defend" 

"And he will pay for it" He said softly. Luna nodded against him, then sighed again.

"You know what I really want?" She asked. Harry smiled.

"You want to go to Hogwarts, and have dinner with our children" He said, still smiling "So that we can celebrate as a family"

"You know me so well" She replied "Do you think we could sneak out? If we were quick?"

"Possibly, but you know Miss Owens and Miss Smith will find out" 

"Oh yeah" Luna frowned.

"And then they'll scold us" He continued.

"Oh yeah"

"Probably in a loud voice and at great length" He smirked.

"Oh yeah" She sighed "So - lets scrap that plan" She paused "What's the time now?"

xoxox

Jessie and Ella dived to the floor, then both sent a series of blasting curses down the corridor they were attacking.

"GIVE IT UP WABASH!" Ella yelled "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!"

"BLOW ME!" A deep voice came back.

"Now that's an image I do not want in my head" Jessie moaned "REDUCTO! REDUCTO!" A scream of pain came from the far end, and a moment later, Pete Wabash collapsed out in to the corridor. 

"Key him" Jessie said "I'll cover you"

"Yes, boss"

xoxox

"Good afternoon Ambassador" Hannah smiled at Remus.

"Is The Chief Warlock available?" He asked.

"They said you might come by - you can go in, sir" She nodded.

"Thank you, Hannah" He walked in to the office, then slowly walked back out. 

"Sir?" Hannah looked at him curiously.

"They're both sleeping" He said "I'll come back later"

"Yes, sir" She nodded "I will let them know you were here"

"Thank you again, Hannah"

xoxox

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Bella levitated a desk chair in front of her, then sent her own killing curse flying back down the corridor. A moment later, Andy Smtythe fell to the ground.

"Key him" She looked at Ron, who nodded.

xoxox

Luna's eyes blinked open, and she found herself staring at the ceiling of Harry's office.

"Seriously? I fell asleep?" She thought "I haven't had a nap at work in...... in ages" There was a yawn from behind her, and she felt Harry's arms tighten around her.

"Nice nap, dear?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, thank you dear" She felt him raise one arm up, then he lowered it again "It's about five to six" He said "We've been asleep for half an hour"

"Wasn't Remus supposed to be coming to wait with us?" She asked with another yawn, then slowly twisted until she was sitting up.

"He might have decided to let us sleep" Harry stretched, then stood up "I'll see what Hannah knows"

"Okay" Luna nodded, trying to resist the urge to lay down again "I should catch up with Susan" She stared at the window for a few moments, then glanced at her watch.

"Remus did stop by, and Hannah said he would be back later" Harry came back in "And I asked Hannah to give Susan a quick call - no one has been looking for you"

"Doesn't that make me feel all warm and fuzzy" She said with a slight grin, then her smile faded "Nothing from sixty six?"

"Not yet, love, no" He shook his head.

"I suppose if we had heard anything....." She started, then stopped as Hannah burst in to the office.

"Sorry, sir, m'am, but Miss Owens has been in touch" She held out a piece of paper "She said it was urgent" Harry bounded over and snatched the paper off her. Scanning through it, he looked up at Hannah.

"Contact Headmaster Riddle, then get in touch with Arthur and Molly at The Burrow. Don't tell them why, just let them know they need to go to St Mungos"

"Yes sir" Hannah sprinted out the office while Harry turned to Luna.

"Ron and Ella have been injured - not seriously, but enough to warrant a visit to St Mungos" He said "Tom is going to tell Hermione and Ginny, and Hannah is going to inform his parents"

"We get to talk to Percy, Fred and George" Luna said "What about Bill and Charlie?"

"That will be up to the rest of the brothers" Harry shrugged.

"Fair enough" Luna nodded "So - Percy?"

xoxox

"He's running!"

"Then stop him!"

xoxox

"Ron's been injured?" Percy looked at his two friends "Seriously?"

"He's being checked out at St Mungos, but - from the reports by the field medic - it looks like he will be released tomorrow morning at the latest" Luna smiled "Your parents have been told, and Headmaster Riddle is informing Ginny and Hermione as we speak"

"And the kids?" Percy asked.

"That's up to their parents" Harry pointed out "Although I suspect they won't tell their respective children until they've seen him for themselves"

"Probably not, no" Percy stood up "Has the lock down been lifted?" Luna closed her eyes.

"Crap" She said "The WPS is still out, so no - you can't leave" She paused "Sorry"

"I'm young - I'll survive" He sat down again "Mum and Dad will make sure he is okay, so will Hermione and Ginny. I can see him tomorrow" There was a knock at the door, and Percy's assistant walked in.

"Sir - I have a message for The Minister" Luna looked round, then stood up and took the parchment. She glanced through it, then looked over at the other two.

"Mr Chief Justice, I don't think you will have to wait that long"

xoxox

"Headmaster?" Tom's floo flared in to life, and a moment later Luna's face appeared.

"Minister?"

"Can Chief Justice Weasley and I come through?" She asked.

"Of course" A moment later, the fire place pulsed twice as first Luna then Percy came out of it "What can I do for you?"

"Percy needs to talk to Harry and Arthur Weasley and Natalie Malfoy right away, and if he could stay here for a while that would be helpful"

"Has Ron's condition changed?" Tom asked worriedly.

"No" Percy shook his head "But I wanted to let the three kids know before they heard it from anywhere else"

"Which brings me to my second point" Luna said quickly "Could you summon all the students to The Great Hall as soon as possible?"

"Why?"

"There is going to be a news broadcast in around twenty minutes that you, and they, are going to want to see" Luna smiled.

"And you can't give me details?"

"Not just yet, no" Luna shook her head "And I can't stay - I have to get back" Before Tom could respond, she had jumped back in to the floo and vanished. Tom turned to Percy.

"Mr Chief Justice, would you be kind enough to tell me what is going on?" Percy grinned.

"Sadly, I'm afraid you will just have to wait, sir" Tom sighed.

"Fair enough" He opened his desk draw and tossed Percy a medallion on the end of a silver chain "This will let you in to the common rooms - I'd suggest collecting Miss Malfoy from Slytherin and going to Gryffindor"

"Thank you, Headmaster" Percy nodded, then slipped the medallion around his neck "I will bring them down to The Great Hall when we are finished"

xoxox

"Mr Weasley, Mr Weasley" Jessie walked in to the offices of the news studio "Are you all ready?"

"Is Ron really okay?" Fred asked.

"Yes - your parents have been in touch with Minister Potter, and Ron has a slight head wound that has been treated and fractured wrist that has been set. He is being kept over night for observation due to the head wound" She paused "Are you ready for the broadcast?"

"Yes" George nodded "The director is ready to cut in to the usual broadcast" He paused "What's it all about, Miss Owens?"

"I'm sorry - that's classified" She said apologetically, then smiled as they both rolled their eyes "I know - it sucks, but I can tell you it is a matter of national security, which is why we are treating it so seriously"

"National security?" Fred stared at her "No one is in danger are they? Because that shouldn't wait....." Jessie held up her hand.

"No - no one is in danger" She paused "Feel free to speculate all you want, but I would request you do not mention any of this speculation on air, and that you impress upon your associates to do the same"

"Yes, m'am" They nodded in unison.

"Okay - The Minister and The Ambassador will be arriving in ten minutes"

xoxox

"But he's okay?" Harry Weasley looked up at his Uncle Percy "He'll be okay?"

"Yes, Harry - he'll be fine" Percy nodded "He's going to stay in St Mungo's until tomorrow, and you three can go and visit him tomorrow morning" The three children smiled "Now - if you'd like to come with me, I'll take you down to The Great Hall" They all nodded, and Percy stood up "Then - lets go"

xoxox

"James, honey?" Lily called out through the house, then smiled when her husband's voice came from the study "Harry said we're going to want to put the television on"

"Okay - I'll be out in a moment" Lily walked in to the living room and flicked the television on.

_".....The Ambassador to The Werewolf Nation will make an announcement in around five minutes" Fred and George were sat behind their desk "We don't know what it is about, but it is apparently very important"_

"Remus is making an announcement?" James asked, coming up behind his wife "Any ideas?"

"No" Lily shook her head "But whatever it is, it's apparently important enough to interrupt prime time" She and James sat down, holding each other's hands tightly.

xoxox

_"The Minister and Ambassador have just arrived, and will be speaking in a few moments"_ As the students in The Great Hall started to settle down, Tom looked up to see Percy, Natalie, Harry and Arthur walk in through the main doors. He lead them over to some seats in the back, then sat down next to them. Tom gave him a questioning look, and Percy nodded, making Tom smile.

xoxox

Across the nation, the news of the announcement spread, and every magical household turned in to either the television or the radio broadcast.

xoxox

A voice sounded in Fred's ear, and he nodded.

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, The Ambassador To The Werewolf Nation, Mr Remus John Lupin" The camera flicked to the next studio, where a podium was stood in front of a light blue background. For a few moments , the podium remained empty, then Remus walked in from the side, and turned to face the camera.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, good evening" He smiled "One day in January, when I was two years old, I was playing with some bricks in my back yard. My father was at work in The Ministry, and my mother was baking in the kitchen" He paused, taking a deep breath "While I was playing, I saw a man walked up to the garden fence and leap over it. Because I was a child - a toddler - I hadn't learned to fear strangers or to run away from them. And when this man turned in to a giant dog in front of me, I was enthralled and - instead of running away, or screaming for my mother - I made the mistake of crawling over to play with the doggie" He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again and continued.

"It was a mistake I have regretted for the rest of my life. Because the man wasn't an animagus, he was a werewolf, and instead of playing with me, he bit me" Remus slid his sleeve up, revealing a large scar on his forearm.

"After biting me, the werewolf went on to kill my mother - he ripped her apart in front of my eyes - an image that has haunted me since that day" He paused "For the next twenty five years, I was treated as an outcast and a monster, until the day The Unification Treaty became law, and I was allowed to rejoin a world that I had been shunned by through no fault of my own" He took another deep breath.

"In all that time - the twenty five years of being an outcast, and the twelve years of leading my people to a better life, I have never forgotten how it felt to be bit. I have never forgotten watching my mother die. And I have never forgotten the man - the monster - that did this to me. To me and to countless others"

"For nearly fifty years, our world has lived in fear of the rogue werewolf who calls himself Fenrir Greyback. He has terrorised our children and our families, and has continued his campaign of killing, torturing and maiming without any remorse or any regret" He paused, then smiled.

"Until now"

xoxox

"Dear god....." James said in shock, while Lily leaned forward to stare intently at the image of her friend.

xoxoxo

Tom looked over at Percy, who gave an almost imperceptible nod. Meanwhile, a number of students were starting to whisper intently.

xoxox

"Earlier today, Greyback's fifty year reign of terror was came to an end following a raid by a combined force of Five Law Enforcement Agencies. Acting on evidence gathered during an investigation by The WPS, a raid was authorised by Minister Potter and Miss Jessica Owens against a manor house in Portsmouth. They encountered heavy resistance, and during the firefight Fenrir Greyback was killed as he tried to escape. In addition, four more of the ten most wanted rogue werewolves were killed, and another five were arrested and bound over for trial" He paused, then smiled again.

"Despite the ferocity of the battle, The Ministry Forces suffered minimal injuries and no fatalities. Master Auror Ronald Weasley, and Deputy Head of The WPS Miss Smith are recovering in St Mungos, both having jumped in front of curses meant for someone else. They are expected to be released tomorrow, and have already been put forward for commendation by The Minister"

xoxox

"Go Dad!" Harry Weasley yelled, making a number of the students around him laugh.

xoxox

"The trials of those arrested will be conducted tomorrow at 10am" Remus continued "In the meantime, the world can breath more easily now that the monster known at various times as The Butcher of Blackpool, The Slayer of Surrey and The Most Dangerous Werewolf alive has been dealt with once and for all" He paused "Thank you, and good night" The camera flicked back to Fred and George, and caught them staring at the screen behind them in complete and utter shock.

For a few moments, they continued to stare, then Fred turned back to the camera now facing him.

"Well....." He started, then stopped. A moment later, he tried again "Well...."

"For those just joining us" George said quickly "Fenrir Greyback - the most vicious werewolf in recent history - has been killed during a firefight with Ministry forces....."

xoxox

Tom watched as the students in The Great Hall began to celebrate, and for a few moments he found it hard to resist the urge to join in.

"Greyback - dead" He shook his head in wonder. While he hadn't encountered the werewolf personally, he had seen the effects of his handiwork far too often - including on a number of his students, and while he was not a fan of extra-judicial executions, he was fairly sure that he - and almost certainly most of the rest of the community - would not lose any sleep over this one.

"Headmaster, I will take my leave of you now, if that is alright?" Tom found Percy standing next to him.

"Sorry?"

"I said I should be going" Percy repeated, smiling slightly "My escort has arrived, and I promised my parents that I would visit Ron tonight"

"Oh - yes" Tom nodded "Give him my love, won't you?"

"Yes, sir" Percy grinned, then turned and walked out of The Hall, trailed by a member of The WPS.

xoxox

(Friday 25th of January, 2013)

"Susan, I'm going to be out of the office for most of the morning, and possibly part of the afternoon"

"Yes m'am" Susan flicked through the diary on her desk "I've moved most of your appointments to next week" She looked up "You have a floo conference with President McCoy and Queen Margareet at 2 o'clock. Should I push it back?" Luna paused, then shook her head.

"We should be done by then" She smiled "I don't imagine it will take too long to convict this lot" She shrugged "But if I am not back, can you ask if they can move to three?"

"Yes m'am" Susan nodded "Will you be able to be contacted?"

"There will be a number of WPS agents on duty. If you need to find me - or anyone else - get a message to The WPS and it will reach us" Luna tapped the memo pad on the desk "Harry has suspended our memo accounts for the length of the trial - The Chief Justice insisted so that there would be no hint of impropriety"

"Yes m'am" Susan nodded.

"Also, can you confirm with Headmaster Riddle that Hogwarts is still on high alert?"

"Yes m'am" Susan nodded again "M'am?"

"Yes?"

"There are a number of requests for interviews, including The Solaris"

"No one is speaking until after the trial at the very least" Luna shook her head "And we also promised an exclusive to Miss Tonks, but don't mention that if they call again"

"Yes, Minister" She nodded.

"Minister" Jessie walked in "It's time"

xoxox

Two hours later, Hannah walked up to Susan's desk.

"Hey sweetie" Susan looked up, and smiled.

"This is a nice surprise, love" She replied as Hannah leaned down to give her a kiss "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I have come by to take you to lunch, my lady love" Hannah smiled "Since the grown-ups are all on a play date, I thought that you and I could have a long lunch"

"That sounds like it could be fun" Susan bounded to her feet "Just let me get my bag"

xoxox

"Oh - this is the life" Susan leaned back in her chair and looked around Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Shop "We should definitely arrange to do this more often" Hannah grinned, then squirted some more chocolate sauce in to her bowl.

"Do you think we could convince our bosses to write it in to law?" She asked, spooning the sauce over her ice cream "Something like - it shall be resolved by The Wizengamot and The Ministry that every Friday lunch time shall be Ice-Cream Friday and that the assistants of the senior staff shall be permitted to indulge themselves and not have to return to work"

"Sounds like something I could get behind" Padma walked over "Mind if I join you?"

"By all means" Hannah pushed a chair out with her foot "I thought you would have been at the trial"

"The court room is sealed" Padma replied, sitting down "So although it is open to the public and the press, once the trial started, no one is permitted to go in or out, except in emergencies" She sighed "I had a meeting at ten thirty that I could not get out of"

"Fun meeting?" Susan asked.

"Meeting with Aragog in The Forbidden Forest - he had heard rumours of a deforestation plan and wanted to confirm if it was true or not" Padma leaned forward "They weren't true, and peace, once again, has been restored in the kingdom"

"Excellent" Hannah turned to the woman behind the counter "Another bowl for our returning heroine, please?" The woman smiled, then vanished in to the back.

"Thank you" Padma leaned back in her chair "So - anyone know how it is going?"

"Nope" Susan shook her head "Turns out when they seal a court room, they do it pretty damn well" She took a mouthful of banana "But I'm sure we'll learn soon enough. Either way, this is going to be a huge story"

"Ahhh - music to my ears" They turned to see Tonks walking over to the table "May I?"

"Feel free" Susan waved her to a chair "This is all....."

"Journalism Rule One - you are never on the record when ice cream is involved" Tonks grinned, then nodded to the woman who had come back to the counter, then sat down.

"You aren't in the trial either?" Hannah asked "I would have thought you'd be front and centre" Tonks shook her head.

"I sent one of the stringers" She said quietly "I know it is quite possibly the story of the century, but given that it involves my Remmie......" She trailed off, shaking her head "I couldn't face sitting there, listening to what happened to him when he was young" She closed her eyes.

"You really love him" Her eyes flashed open to see James and Lily stood next to the table "Good morning, everybody. I take it most of you are here because your bosses are all otherwise engaged?"

"Yes, Mister Potter" Susan nodded "Or because the court is sealed and they can't get in"

"So we are playing hookie and having ice cream" Hannah smiled "Would you care to join us?"

"Thank you" James pulled out a chair for his wife, then sat down next to him. Lily looked across the table at Tonks.

"So - you and Remus are getting on well then?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you, Mrs Potter" Tonks nodded.

"Well - they should be - they've been dating for six years" Padma said in an off-hand manner, then looked up at the silence that fell across the table.

"Six years?" Hannah stared at Padma in surprise.

"Six years?" Susan stared at Padma in surprise.

"Six years?" James stared at Padma in surprise.

"Six years?" Lily stared at Padma in surprise.

"Six years?" Tonks stared at Padma in surprise, then burst out laughing when everyone turned to stare at her in confusion "Sorry - I just didn't want to be left out"

"Six years? Seriously?" Lily asked "Why didn't he say something earlier?"

"Two main reasons....." Tonks started, but then Fortescue strode out to the front of the shop.

"Quiet!" He said, making the whole room fall silent "Sophie? Turn on the radio"

"Yes, boss" The woman behind the counter flicked the radio on. For a moment, there was some music, then it went silent.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, The Minister of Magic" The announcers voice said. Hannah looked at Susan, then slipped her hand in to her wife's. On the other side of the table, James took hold of Lily's hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Luna's voice filled the shop "It is my great pleasure to announce that fifteen minutes ago, Andy Ramany, Ian Tacher, John Mejure, Pete Wabash, and Heather Camron - five monsters who have terrorised this country for nearly thirty years - were sent through The Veil. These five rogue werewolves - five monsters who glorified in indulging their carnal and twisted lusts, and who are responsible for thousands of deaths and The Sandy Lane Massacre of 1999, were convicted of multiple counts of murder, torture, maiming, violations of Section 8, conspiracy to violate Section 8, abduction and child abduction, and sentenced to death - a sentence that was carried out immediately" She paused "Thank you"

xoxox

(Election Night, Monday 12th of August, 2013)

The midnight news report ended, and Fred and George reappeared on the screen.

"If you are just joining us, we are about to receive the results for District 19" Fred said with a grin "The first results of this fine new morning are important for both races - District 19 is the home district of Antonin Dolohov"

"If the results go in his favour, this could be the start of a comeback for The COP candidate. He is currently languishing in third place with just over a quarter of the vote, and while a decent result here will not move him up in to second, it might set the scene for such a move in later districts" George nodded.

"And - although Mr Malfoy is not publicly aligned with The COP, it can't be denied that their philosophies are somewhat similar" Fred smiled "So a district that brought Mr Dolohov to the forefront has a middling to fair chance of providing equal support to Mr Malfoy"

"So it is entirely possible that this one district could prove a turning point in both races" George finished "And we are about to find out any minute now" The screen flashed up a victory for Malfoy, by fifty eight percent to thiry six.

"A win for Mr Malfoy, but not the emphatic one that he probably needed" Fred said, tilting his head to one side "It narrows the gap by two points, but with thirteen districts to go, that is probably not going to be enough" The screen flashed again.

"And a win for Mr Dolohov, this time in a much more decisive manner" Fred stared at the screen "He takes his home district with eighty percent of the vote, with Minister Potter coming in second, but a long, long way behind"

"Although, with Minister Potter taking some of Miss Garner's vote, she pulls to within one point of the lead, and with their vote being split, it allows Mr Dolohov to reduce an eleven point deficit to seven points - for the first time in this election, Mr Dolohov is now within shouting distance of the lead"

"So, as a new day dawns, The Ministerial race gets closer and closer" George smiled "If you have waited this long, I suggest staying with us until the end - it's gonna be tight"


	8. Chapter 7 - Dolores

(Saturday 26th of January, 2013)

"Tomorrow would have been Albus Dumbledore's one hundred and eighty-seventh birthday" Ronan Pond's voice echoed through Diagon Alley "And so I think that it behoves us to ask - what would the greatest and wisest mage of our time have said about the disgraceful activities we have seen perpetrated by The Ministry this week"

"And I think it behoves you to take your head out of your arse" Remus said from the corner of the street. He and Tonks had been doing some birthday shopping for Dudley's daughter when they had come across a press conference being held in the middle of The Alley "And realise that Dumbledore was a psychopath who tried to murder a child" Tonks smirked.

"We all know that there are dark werewolves out there" Ronan continued "We know that they are Greybacks, Fraylors, LeStranges and Thaxtons - names that are written in blood in our history" He paused "But we also know there are good and decent werewolves in this world as well. Men and women who have this horrific affliction, but have chosen to turn in to a blessing, rather than a curse. Men and women like Miss Owens and Miss Smith - valued members of The WPS, who have saved the lives of hundreds. Men and women like Carole and Perella Rensa, who have served their country and their nation with excellence and honour" He looked around the crowd again.

"But the truth is, the vast majority of werewolves are just trying to get by - to survive. And despite the fact they live with a terrible disease, they are able to make a life - a good and decent life that we should respect them for. But instead they are persecuted and hunted by the government, and then tried and condemned and executed by the same corrupt system that forces them to live in fear in the first place" Remus glanced at Tonks, only to find her striding towards the press conference, her notepad in her hand.

"Oh this should be fun" He said with a smile.

"I believe that if Albus Dumbledore were alive today, he would say that we should show compassion to those who are infected with this terrible disease through no fault of their own. That we should show them sympathy, and not treat them as criminals, but as victims" He paused "The fact that Minister Potter would allow these victims to be executed without any second thoughts show just how far she has drifted from public opinion, and how dangerous a Minister she has become"

"Mr Pond?" Tonks raised her hand.

"Miss Tonks?" Ronan stared at her "You have a question?"

"I am a reporter" Tonks grinned, then looked at her notes "Given that Pete Wabash was convicted of - amongst other things - torturing, raping and murdering five eight year old girls, that Heather Camron's crimes included being part of the group that massacred the entirety of Covenstone Village in 2003, that Ian Tacher and Andy Ramany were found guilty of handing over an entire class of third year infants to Greyback and Thaxton for their pleasure and John Mejure was convicted of no less than one hundred and sixty seven counts of murder, may I ask why you believe they need our sympathy and our support?" Ronan stared at her for a few moments, then looked back at the rest of the crowd.

"Thank you for your time. I will be issuing a further statement on this later today" Before anyone could respond, he turned and stalked away down the alley. Tonks smiled, then turned back and walked over to where her boyfriend was waiting.

"Having fun, dear?" He asked.

"Taking the man who wants to throw you in prison for killing a nut-job in self defence by simply stating the truth?" She smirked "Damn right I'm having fun"

"So what else do we have left to do?"

"I think we've got Jessica's gift" Tonks said "And I have an interview with both Minister Potter and Chief Warlock Potter later this afternoon" She paused "I also have an idea to pitch to you, James, Sirius, Peter, Headmaster Riddle and Lily" Remus looked at her curiously.

"Will I like this idea?" He asked.

"I think you will, yes" She nodded "But I wanted to talk to The Minister and Chief Warlock about it first...." She smirked at Remus' expression "That's not what the interview is about - that is about their reactions to the inquiry and to the trial, but I thought I'd get their opinions first" 

"Fair enough" He took her hand "So - do you want to get some ice-cream?"

xoxox

Luna looked around the conference room, then gently banged her folder on the desk to get everyone's attention. When the room was silent, she smiled.

"Good morning, and thank you for coming" She said, addressing the eight people sat around the table "This is the first in what might become a series of meetings regarding the future of The WPS, and how to solve the inevitable problem of recruitment, given the decline in the number of werewolves in Great Britain" She smiled "The basis of this, and any future meetings, is that there are no limits to what can be suggested. There are so silly questions, and no silly ideas" She paused, then shook her head "I don't know why people say that - obviously there are silly questions and silly ideas. I mean - a fully functioning chocolate teapot would be a remarkably silly idea, and asking why the sky is blue would be a silly question"

"It's to do with the diffraction of light" Hermione said from the side of the table "The shorter wavelengths get diffracted and scattered a lot more, while the longer ones don't" She smiled "Of the visible light spectrum, blue is more or less the shortest, so that's why the sky is blue" She realised the other eight were staring at her in bemusement "What?" Luna laughed.

"As I was saying - there are no silly questions, and no silly ideas. Any suggestion is on the table" She paused, looking down the table at Jessie "With a few obvious exceptions" Jessie blushed slightly.

"Okay - so, before we start working on the solution, we have to fully understand the problem" She waved her hand and the screen lit up behind her "The declin...." The door to the conference room flew open, and Ron walked in "Ron?" He didn't respond, but instead walked over to her, leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Dolores" Luna stiffened, then looked at him. 

"Confirmed?" She asked, and he nodded "Okay" She turned back to the rest of the group "Sorry - something has come up, so we will have to postpone this" She looked down the table to where Jessie and Hermione were sat "Miss Owens, Mrs Weasley - please remain behind" She looked at Ron "The rest?" He nodded "Okay then" 

xoxox

"Miss Tonks - I am afraid Minister Potter has had to postpone your interview" Susan stood in front of the reporter "She sends her apologies, and will endeavour to reschedule it at your request"

"Thanks...." Tonks trailed off "Would you happen to know if The Chief Warlock is in his office?"

"I'm afraid I couldn't say, Miss Tonks" Susan said apologetically "If you like, I can....."

"Thank you, but I wouldn't want to keep you away from your duties" Tonks smiled, then turned and walked out of the office.

Five minutes later, she walked out of The Chief Warlock's Office, frowning slightly.

"If they are both absent, and it is not on their public schedule, then where are they?" She asked herself "And who else might be missing?"

xoxox

An hour later, she returned to her desk at The Prophet, sat down and pulled out a notepad.

"Minister, Chief Warlock, Head of The Auror Corps, Director of Magical Law Enforcement, Head of The WPS, Head of The Auror Academy and The Chief Justice" She tapped the pad with her pen "All of them out of the office, but all of them having nothing on their public schedules" She leaned back in her chair "Their assistants won't tell me anything..... does that mean they are hiding it, or they just don't know?"

"Problem, Tonks?" Lucinda Doyle stopped in front of her desk "Anything I can help with?"

"Thanks, but I'm okay" Tonks frowned "I thought you were at Hogwarts for an interview with The Headmaster?"

"He had to cancel" Lucy shrugged "Seem he and the Deputy Headmistress both had appointments" Tonks stared at her for a moment, then smiled.

"Perhaps you can see if you can get an interview with Mr Pond" Tonks smirked "He keeps refusing to talk to me - can't imagine why" Lucy laughed, then turned and headed off to her own desk. Tonks glanced down at her pad again, then added two more names.

"So what do all these people have in common?" She asked herself "They are all in the government - more or less" She frowned "In fact, they are all at the top of government, more or less" She ripped the page out of her pad, then rewrote the names in two columns.

"Harry, Luna, Percy, Tom - Heads of The Four Branches of Government"

"Ron, Bella, Lavender, Miss Owens - Heads of The Four Law Enforcement Agencies"

"Hermione......" She frowned, then added her to the end of the first column.

"Possibly the nine most powerful people in the country are all unaccounted for at the same time, and no one seems to know why" She frowned "So what are they doing?"

xoxox

"Harry, she's injured - take her to St Mungos" Jessie stared down at Luna, who was lying on the floor with a broken arm "Seriously - get her out of here"

"Okay" Harry nodded, then he pulled out a portkey and took Luna's uninjured arm. With a final glance at the fight going on on the other side of the croquet pitch, he said "Dolores" and they both vanished.

xoxox

The flashing crystal on the desk attracted Tonks' attention. She tapped it, then walked over to one of the private floo booths at the side of the newsroom.

"Tonks? Alice Longbottom" The woman in the fireplace said "I thought you might like to know what Minister Potter was just admitted to one of the secure wards at St Mungos" Tonks looked at Alice in surprise.

"How did she get there?" She asked, pulling out a notepad and pen.

"There was an incoming portkey alert, then she and Chief Warlock Potter appeared. The Chief Warlock asked us to inform The WPS, kissed his wife on the forehead, then vanished"

"Was she conscious?"

"No" Alice paused "I can't comment on her current condition"

"I know" Tonks smiled "Did The Chief Warlock say what had happened?"

"No" Alice shook her head "I will let you know if there is anything else I can tell you"

"Thank you Alice" The floo went dark, and Tonks slipped her notepad back in to her pocket.

xoxox

Later that evening, she floo'd home, and stepped out of the fireplace to find Remus waiting for her.

"Good evening, love of my love" He said, holding out a mug of hot chocolate. Tonks took the mug, then sat down on the sofa next to him "Honey? What's wrong?" Tonks closed her eyes, let out a sigh, then turned to face him.

"Remus - I need to talk to you, and I need you to forget about your friendships with The Minister, Chief Warlock and the others" Remus stared at her curiously.

"Hon?"

"And I need you to listen to this with an open mind, and a neutral opinion, because - if I am right about what all this means - then there is the chance that - this time tomorrow - I will have brought down the entirety of the magical government" Remus took her hands, then nodded.

"Okay - tell me" Tonks pulled out her notepad, then looked up at her boyfriend.

"I was supposed to have a meeting with Minister Potter and The Chief Warlock. However, when I arrived, Susan told me that The Minister was out of the office, and that she didn't know when The Minister would be back" She took a breath "I went to see if The Chief Warlock wanted to conduct the interview without his wife, however he wasn't his office either, and again Hannah didn't know when he would be back"

"Something with the children?" Remus suggested.

"I considered that, but - after I did some more investigating, I learned that Director Brown, Director Black, Master Weasley, Miss Owens and Chief Justice Weasley were also unavailable, despite their public schedules saying they should be in their offices"

"Okay - that does sound like something to be concerned about" Remus nodded.

"I also learned from one of my colleagues that Professors Riddle and Weasley were away from Hogwarts - again without any explanation of their absence" She paused to let Remus consider this, then continued.

"However if that was just it, I would put it down to co-incidence, or something classified and I would forget all about it"

"But there's more?" Remus asked, and Tonks nodded.

"The crime desk got reports of a massive fire-fight in a village called Lower Leadworth, centring around a mansion house in the centre of the village. Numerous witnesses reported a lot of different spells, including a lot of unforgivable curses, but there is no report in The DMLE of this attack, and no report of anyone being sent to investigate it" She paused "During the time this fire-fight was taking place, Minister Potter and Director Black were both admitted to a secure ward at St Mungos"

"Are they alright?" Remus asked urgently.

"They are both fine - the hospital released a statement saying that Minister Potter had fainted at work, while Director Black suffered a minor training accident" She glanced at her pad "A source inside St Mungos said that Luna was brought in by Harry via emergency portkey, and that Harry left before Luna had even been properly admitted"

"Is that all?"

"There's two more things - just before I came home, I talked to our crime desk again. It seems that an anonymous tip lead The DMLE to a body in the Leadworth graveyard. It was a man named Marcus Mardsen, an eighty year old man with no criminal record. The preliminary report suggests he was virtually tortured to death" She looked in to her boyfriend's eyes "While it is early, The DMLE have no suspects - no clue why this man was killed, especially in such a brutal way"

"It could just be co-incidence" Remus replied half-heartedly.

"The crime desk told me that, in the past eleven years, there have been four more of these cases - people tortured to death for no apparent reason" She paused "In every case, no one has ever been arrested, and the case itself has been marked as cold" She put the notepad down and looked at her boyfriend.

"Every piece of evidence I have suggests that the nine most senior people in our government have conspired to torture an eighty year old man to death, and have done so without any warrants, authorisation or - as far as I can see - any thought to due process or the law" She took a deep breath "Remus - I have to publish this story. If our own government is administering extra-judicial punishment and violating the laws that some of them helped to draft, codify and enact, then it is clearly a matter of public interest"

"But?"

"But if I publish this then it will bring down the government. Harry and Luna would almost certainly lose their elections, and everyone I name would be arrested and very probably thrown in Azkaban, if not pushed through The Veil" She leaned back against the sofa, staring up at the ceiling "But if I don't publish - if I deliberately withhold the truth because I will be hurting my friends - your friends - then what makes me any better than The Solaris or The COP?" Remus leaned back next to her and took her hand.

"I know I am supposed to be unbiased and independent, but I have known Harry since he was born, and Luna since her first year at Hogwarts when Harry brought her home for Christmas" He smiled "Every person on your list is beyond reproach, Nim - they are all good guys"

"So you think I am wrong?" She turned sideways to look at him "You think that it is all co-incidence?"

"No" He shook his head "I think that everything you found out is true, and that they did what you think they did" She frowned.

"Then....." She trailed off.

"They had a reason" He said softly "They would not have done this for fun, nor would they have done it because they didn't agree with his politics or his views. And they would not have done this for money or for profit" He stared at her intently "If these nine people thought that this man had to die, then I am willing to believe that he had to die"

"Then why not bring him to justice? Why not bring him to trial and have him sentenced and executed?" She pressed "The people who did this were amongst those who literally wrote the book on criminal justice in this country, Remus - why would they ignore it?"

"I don't know, but I have faith enough in them to believe they had their reasons" He paused "How about this, my love. We go and see Luna tomorrow, and tell her what we know. If she can't explain it to your satisfaction, then make your decision about whether to publish or not" She smiled at him.

"This - this is why I love you" She leaned over and kissed him softly "Thank you, my love"

"I live to serve, my dear"

xoxox

(Sunday 27th of January, 2013)

"Minister, Ambassador Lupin and Miss Tonks are here to see you without an appointment" Susan said quietly.

"Did they say what they wanted?" Luna asked "Because I really don't have time to see them right now"

"Miss Tonks said it was about a man named Mardsen" Luna's eyes widened briefly, then she sighed.

"Very well - show them in, and close the door" She replied "And please make sure we are not disturbed"

"Yes m'am" Susan nodded, then opened the door and ushered Remus and Tonks in before closing the door behind her.

"Mister Ambassador, Miss Tonks - please have a seat" Luna said.

"Thank you, Minister" Tonks said, then sat down and pulled out a pad.

"So - you want to talk to me about a man named Mardsen?" Luna asked.

"Yes, Minister" Tonks nodded. Luna stared at her, then smiled.

"So - what do you want to know?" She asked. Tonks glanced across at Remus, who nodded encouragingly.

"Minister - this is what we know....." Tonks started, then proceeded to outline everything she had learned about the death of Mardsen and Luna's involvement, along with the eight others. For the fifteen minutes it took to lay it all out, Luna stared at her levelly without saying a word.

When Tonks finished, Luna looked over at Remus.

"Do you have an opinion, Uncle Remus?" She asked quietly.

"That you and my godson are two of the most honourable, decent people I have ever met, and that while I believe my girlfriend is correct, I also believe this is not what it looks like" Luna gave him a fond smile, then turned back to Tonks.

"Miss Tonks - while I realise that you came here looking for answers, I'm afraid I can't give you any - at least not right at this moment" She paused "As you have gathered, this is not just my story to tell, and I am going to have to confer with the others before I can tell you anything" She paused "I also know I am in no position to ask you for favours - I am already in your debt after the inquiry and so forth - but I would be most grateful indeed if you could give me until tomorrow night before you make a decision about publishing your story"

"May I ask why?" Tonks asked.

"Because by that time I will have spoken to the others involved, and will be able to give you a proper and complete answer" She said quietly.

"An answer or an explanation?" Tonks smiled.

"That will depend on the next thirty six hours" Luna replied with a similar smile "I promise you I am not trying to be deceptive or duplicitous, Miss Tonks, but I am not willing to speak for anyone else without their permission"

"I understand"

"Then I will see you back here at eight o'clock tomorrow night" Luna said, standing up.

"Thank you, Minister" Tonks and Remus both stood up, and Luna ushered them out of the office. Once they were gone, she closed the door behind them, then leaned back against it, eyes closed.

Five minutes later, she returned to her desk and wrote out eight identical notes. Putting each of them in to envelopes, she sealed them, then picked them up and walked out to Susan's desk.

"Susan - I need you to deliver these notes" She said, holding out the envelopes "I need you to deliver them by hand, and to wait for a response from the person you deliver them to"

"Yes m'am" Susan stood up.

"I can not stress enough how important this is - if the person you are looking for is not there, find out where they are and take the note to them" Luna insisted "You can take as long as you need to do this, but please ensure that it gets done"

"Yes m'am" Susan nodded again, taking the envelopes "I will let you know when I am back, m'am"

"Thank you, Susan" Luna smiled.

xoxox

"Sue?" Hannah looked up in surprise as her wife entered The Chief Warlock's office "Something up?"

"I have a note from Minister Potter for The Chief Warlock" Susan replied.

"I can take...."

"Sorry, love, but The Minister asked me to deliver it in person" Susan interrupted, then kissed the top of her wife's head "It's not personal, love"

"I know" Hannah grinned, then stood up and knocked on the door to Harry's office.

"Come in" A voice came back, and Hannah stood to one side, letting Susan go in.

A few moments later, she came out.

"Thanks, my love" She said "I will see you later"

"Love you"

"Love you too" Susan smiled, then left the office.

xoxox

"Mrs Bones-Abbot?" Filius crossed The Entrance Hall when he saw Susan walking through the main doors "May I help you?"

"I am here on behalf of Minister Potter, to speak to Headmaster Riddle and Deputy Headmistress Weasley" She said quickly.

"Professor Riddle is in his office, but I think that Hermione is teaching at the moment" Filius replied.

"I still need to speak to her - can you escort me to her classroom, please?" Filius gazed at her curiously, then nodded.

"Come with me" He said, then set off across The Entrance Hall with Susan following.

xoxox

An hour later, Susan returned to The Ministry and to her office.

"Minister?"

"Yes, Susan?"

"I've delivered all the notes that you asked for" She said, dropping her jacket on to her chair "And they all said the same thing"

"Which was?"

"They all said yes" Luna let out a short sight, then nodded.

"Thank you Susan" She paused "If you'd like to leave early, feel free" Susan paused, then shook her head.

"Thank you, m'am, but I'll get back to work"

"As you wish"

xoxox

"Good evening" Harry answered the door, then stood aside as Hermione and Ron walked in to his front hall "The rest are in the lounge, and we are just waiting for Tom"

"He'll be along in a moment" Hermione said "Two fifth year boys were caught...." Harry held his hand up.

"I get the general idea, Hermione - thank you" Harry smiled, making Hermione laugh "How long do you think he will be?"

"Probably not that long" Tom walked up behind the group "Joseph and Leonard are all sorted out, and they promise they won't use the broom cupboards any more"

"Seriously - stop telling me things I don't need to know!" Harry waved his arms intently.

"I wouldn't have pinned you as a homophobe, Harry" Tom said curiously.

"What?" Harry frowned "No - that's not it!" He shook his head "But I have two eleven year old children in Hogwarts, and I don't need to be reminded that in less time than I like to think about you two might be catching THEM in broom cupboards!" Ron, Hermione and Tom all laughed.

"Okay - I wll keep it to myself in future" Hermione smiled.

"Good" Harry smirked "Because Harry and Arthur are the same age" Hermione's face fell, but Ron smirked, making Harry add "And what about sweet little Natalie?" Ron's smile vanished.

"That was just mean" He said with a frown.

"I know" Harry grinned "But - since we have something slightly more important to worry about than what our children may or may not be doing in five years time, we should probably get started" He held the door open and his guests walked past and in to the lounge.

"Good evening" Luna smiled as they walked in "And thank you for coming - I know it is late, and that you probably all had other plans for tonight"

"You said it was important, and that it involves Dolores" Percy said "Having dinner with Penelope's parents can wait"

"You would say that" Ron smirked, making Percy laugh.

"Samuel and Samantha are very nice people" He replied "In small doses at least" He paused "But since that is more than enough about my personal life, I think we should probably let Luna explain why we are all here"

"Thank you" Luna tilted her head in acknowledgement "Early this morning, Ambassador Lupin and Miss Tonks came to see me" She paused, then sighed "Miss Tonks knows about Dolores"

"How?" Hermione exclaimed.

"What does she know?" Lavender added.

"She doesn't know what we do - The DOLs and the reasons for them are still secret - but she can more or less place all nine of us in Lower Leadworth at about the time Mr Mardsen was - as she put it - tortured to death" She paused "She also knows that Bella and I were admitted to St Mungos in unusual circumstances" She let everyone digest this in silence for a few moments "However, since she only knows the what, and not the why, she is willing to hold off on publishing her story until she has a proper explanation"

"But she is going to publish?" Bella asked.

"I think that depends on the explanation" Luna admitted "I think the biggest problem she has at the moment is that the nine of us tortured an old man to death in violation of most of the laws of the land - laws that a fair number of us were responsible for drafting"

"So either we can tell her it's classified, and she will almost certainly publish the story, or we tell her the truth, and risk her publishing anyway?" Percy asked.

"I'm afraid so" Luna nodded "I mean - we could try to make something up, and I think between the nine of us we could come up with something....."

"But given that she found out about this, there is the good possibility that she will work out we are lying" Jessie finished off.

"That is my biggest worry" Luna replied "Which is why I have asked you all here" She looked around the eight others "This affects all of us, and I think that we should all be in agreement as to what path we take now"

"What's Remus' part in all this?" Jessie asked.

"I think that whatever we tell Tonks, we should tell Remus as well" Harry said "I know it doubles the risk, but - if we're going to tell Tonks the truth, we can not ask her to lie to Remus about this. Even if she agreed to do it, it would destroy their relationship"

"I agree" Luna nodded.

"So - what do we tell her?" Bella leaned back in her chair. For a few moments, no one spoke, then Jessie leaned forward.

"I think we should tell her the truth" She said quietly "And if she publishes, she publishes" Luna smiled.

"Just so we are clear - you are saying that we put our life in the hands of a reporter that most of us hadn't got to know until a few months ago?" Percy asked. Jessie nodded.

"Ever since I learned she was dating my father, I've been doing a bit of investigating" She admitted "Not because I don't trust her, but just because..... well - because I love Remus and I want to make sure no one is going to hurt him" Everyone nodded "Aside from the fact they have been dating a lot longer than I thought, I haven't found anything that makes me think she is anything other than a good person"

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"Miss Tonks is unremittingly ethical when doing stories. She is a strong supporter of Unification - not just because of her love for Remus, but because she truly believes we are all created equal and that treating someone as inferior just because of the status of their birth is an abhorrent idea" She paused "She has also written articles, editorials and pieces defending the use of dark magic when dark magic is called for - especially in cases of self-defence and the defence of others against people using dark magic"

"She's one of us" Lavender said, and Jessie nodded.

"So you think if we tell her everything - about The DOLs and the artefacts - that she would understand and be willing to keep it quiet?" Harry asked.

"I think she would, yes"

"Do you think she'd be seduced and tempted?" Percy looked at the young werewolf woman "That if she learns about this, she might be tempted to investigate them?" Jessie looked at him thoughtfully, then shook her head "Even if she accepts the use of dark magic?"

"In all of her articles, she distinguishes between dark magic and evil magic" Jessie continued "She points out that if you use a killing curse to murder, it is evil, but if you use it to stop someone else torturing a child, it is merely dark" She smiled "Something I believe we can all appreciate, don't you think?"

"Okay - suppose we tell her" Lavender said, looking at the others "What if she thinks we are wrong, and decides to publish?" Luna smiled.

"Then at the very least, I suspect the rest of the election season will be a darn sight more entertaining" Lavender stared at her with a slightly amused smile.

"That's all you have to say?" She asked "You are talking about the nine of us spending the rest of our lives in Azkaban"

"Not necessarily" Harry interjected "We could all go on the run for the rest of our lives" Lavender rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean!"

"I do" Luna nodded "But can you - any of you - tell me that what we do isn't the risk?" She looked around the group "Every time we go out, we risk a violent and horrible death, but we do it because don't have a choice" She smiled "I knew when I took up the mantle that this was a risk, and I am willing to accept whatever comes of it, because I know we are right to do what we do" Harry walked over and slipped his hand in to hers.

"Anyone who disagrees, speak now" He said. When no one said anything, he smiled "I can honestly say I have never been more proud to be your friends than I am now" Luna smiled.

"And can I just say that I am very happy that no one suggested the other option at our disposal" She added "Because while the laws give us the right to protect this secret by any means necessary, if any of you had suggested we use those laws to deal with this, I would have been a tad disappointed" There were general murmurs of agreement, then Luna continued.

"Okay - I am meeting Miss Tonks tomorrow night at eight. I can do this on my own, or....." She trailed off as, one by one, the other eight people shook their heads.

"I think I speak for everyone here, Luna, when I say that we will not let you stand alone" Jessie said firmly "We will be there by your side, no matter what happens next" Luna stared at them, then smiled.

"So mote it be"

xoxox

(Monday 28th of January, 2013)

"Minister? Ambassador Lupin and Miss Tonks are here" Luna smiled.

"Thank you Susan. If you give me one moment, I will be there"

"Yes m'am" Luna took a deep breath, then stood up and walked out of her private office.

"Remus, Tonks" She nodded "If you would like to come with me?"

"Where are we going?" Remus asked.

"You'll see when we get there" Luna smiled "You young people today - no patience" Remus let out a barking laugh.

"Don't tell me - it wasn't like that in your day?" He said, still smiling.

"We knew what patience was back then" Luna nodded sagely "But you young people with your loud music and your short skirts and your staying out all night....." She looked Remus up and down "Oh god - now I am picturing you in a short skirt, and good god that's not what I want in my head"

"Oh, I don't know - I think he looks quite cute wearing one" Tonks remarked, making Remus burst out laughing and Luna miss a step. She turned to face Tonks.

"That was mean" She said with a pout.

"I know" Tonks grinned.

"Plus he can't possibly look as cute as Harry" Luna added, making the other two burst in to laughter again.

Luna lead them down a side corridor, then stopped in front of a door where Ella Smith and Kelly Gibbs were stood.

"Narnia" Luna said. Ella nodded, and Luna opened the door, let Remus and Tonks walk past her, then followed them in.

"Remus, Tonks" Luna smiled "I believe you know Bellatrix Black, Lavender Brown, Tom Riddle, Hermione Weasley, Ron Weasley, Percy Weasley, Jessica Owens and Harry Potter" The other either people in the conference room nodded "If you'd like to sit down, we have a story to tell you" Remus and Tonks exchanged glances, then both took seats at the end of the table.

"All we ask is that you listen to this story all the way through before making any judgements or decisions" Luna continued "But if, after we have finished, you want to tell the world, then none of us will attempt to stop you. Indeed - we will come with you and stand by your side as you do" She paused, then looked to her left "Tom?" Tom stood up, and walked to the front of the room.

"Just over thirty years ago, Albus Dumbledore came to Godric's Hollow and tried to kill James, Lily and Harry" He said "Happily we prevented that, and he was killed in the attempt" He paused "However, during the investigations that followed, the then Chief Justice and the then Director of The DMLE made some very worrying discoveries"

"Such as?" Remus asked.

"It seems that Professor Dumbledore had been looking in to various types of dark magic, and had even started using some" Tom continued "The Chief Justice and Director were so horrified by this, that they suppressed all the information about it and made sure no one would know"

"How? I thought most people knew about the unforgivables and so on?" Tonks asked.

"They do - but the stuff I am talking about makes the killing curse look like a tickling charm" Tom said seriously "This is magic so dark, so black that it defies belief that anyone could use it" He paused "Have either of you heard of a horcrux?" They both shook their heads "A horcrux is an inanimate object in which a mage can store a part of their soul"

"Good god" Remus exclaimed.

"Oh trust me - god has very little to do with this" Jessie said darkly.

"If you split your soul, it means you can not be killed by conventional means - not even a killing curse" Tom explained "But to do it, you have to tear your soul in two by committing a truly abominable crime - generally the murder of an innocent" He closed his eyes "There are also spells that will drain someone's magic and transfer it to someone else, spells to increase your magic almost exponentially, spells to create magical dead-zones that will strip the magic of anyone that goes in there, spells to allow you to travel in time and change it at will...." He trailed off "These are not spells that simply kill people - they are a thousand times worse"

"And Professor Dumbledore had been investigating these?" Tonks asked in a horrified tone.

"He had" Tom nodded "And while revealing all of that would have made damn sure that people like The Bumblebees would never have sprung up, it would also have meant revealing that such magic existed. The Chief Justice and Director thought that the benefits were greatly outweighed by the risks" He paused "Which is why The Double Omega Laws were created" He turned to Percy "Percy - I think this is your area?"

"Thank you" Percy moved to the front "The Double Omega Laws were created in 1982, less than six months after Professor Dumbledore's death. And they have persisted to this day"

"But...." Remus started, and Percy nodded.

"But The Unification Treaty makes no mention of them?" He asked, and Remus nodded "That is because The Laws themselves are classified beyond top secret. There is no written record of them, and they are passed on by oral communication only" He gestured to the other eight people in the room "When someone is elected or appointed to one of the positions that we hold, they are asked to swear an oath to uphold The Double Omega Laws. Once they do that, they are told what the laws are"

"So you didn't know what they were?" Tonks asked.

"No" Percy shook his head "But now that I know, I completely understand why I wasn't told first" He paused "And when we leave our posts, the knowledge will be obliviated from our minds, so that there is no chance of this leaking out" He smiled "The Double Omega Laws cover one basic thing - to ensure that the knowledge of this magic is suppressed at all costs"

"That sounds ominous" Remus said with a frown.

"There is a reason for that" Percy admitted "The DOLs give the nine of us absolute authority to do what ever is necessary to keep this knowledge a secret. When we are acting under the jurisdiction of these laws, every other law in the country is suspended, and we answer to no one when we are carrying out our duties" He paused "It flies in the face of everything that The Unification stands for - we are under no illusions about that - but we have all accepted that there are things in this world that are so far beyond being simply dangerous that normal rules - normal laws - do not apply"

"The DOLs permit the use of unforgivable curses without Order 66 authorisation, they permit the use of deadly force without any judicial oversight, and they permit The Ministry to interfere at Hogwarts without consent from The Headmaster" Hermione added "It is a criminal offence, punishable by life in Azkaban and a complete mind wipe, to teach students about this magic" She paused, then smiled "However since The Head and Deputy Head are always members of Dolores, they are fully aware of The DOLs and as a result it has never come up"

"Dolores?" Remus asked.

"Double Omega Laws Oversight, Retrieval and Elimination Squad" Lavender supplied "That is the codename for what the nine of us do. We keep watch for any sign of these magics being used, then we investigate and - if necessary - deal with them" She took a deep breath "As you have worked out, there have been four other cases where we have taken action under The DOLs in the last eleven years. However, there are also six more that you don't know about"

"Six more?" Tonks frowned "Why didn't they show up?"

"Because those six had only got so far as researching the magic and were getting ready to use it" Lavender said "We were able to destroy all their research and wipe their minds completely" She paused "We also used a mild version of the imperious curse to guide their future research into slightly less dark areas"

"But these four, and Mr Mardsen, were different?"

"The first had created a magic sucking goblet, and has used it on his children. The second had created a horcrux after killing a virgin girl from his neighbourhood. The third had an amulet that would let him travel in time. The fourth had a spell to suck the magic out of anyone he touched" Lavender stared at Remus and Tonks intently "If we had not acted - if we had not killed them when we did - then it is not an exaggeration to say that the world might well have come to an end"

"And the violent deaths?" Tonks asked, then shook her head "They didn't come quietly, did they?"

"If they were the type that would've have come quietly, they would not have done it in the first place" Lavender replied.

"Mr Mardsen created not one but two horcruxes" Luna said from the right of the table "We confronted him, and he fought back. We had to ensure he would not escape, but we couldn't kill him before we destroyed the two horcruxes" She absently rubbed her left arm "I was injured when destroying one of them - it created a massive magical backlash that blew me off my feet and shattered my arm"

"Once I had taken her to the hospital, I returned to the fight" Harry continued the story "Just as I returned, the second horcrux was destroyed. Once Mr Mardsen realised that his little toys had been broken, he completely lost whatever sense he had left, and unleashed a brutal series of attacks" He shrugged "We responded in kind, using the most powerful and offensive curses we had at our disposal" He took a deep breath "I admit - we were brutal and vicious, but we did what we had to do" There were a few moments of silence, then Jessie stood up.

"Miss Tonks, Remus - now you know what you wanted to know" She said calmly "What you do now is entirely up to you. Tell people, don't tell people - it is your choice"

"You won't try to stop me?" Tonks asked.

"If we'd wanted to stop you, we would have done already" Jessie said with a slight smile "The phrase 'any means necessary' is not just for show" Tonks gulped, while Remus went a little pale.

"You are aware what will happen if I publish this?" Tonks looked at each of them in turn.

"We are fully aware of what we are saying" Jessie nodded "But in this - as in everything to do with The DOLs - we stand as one" The rest of the group stood up, and moved to stand behind Jessie "We do what we do because it needs to be done, Miss Tonks, and a part of that is to accept what comes after"

"But if I write this story...."

"Then what happens is our concern, not yours" Luna said softly. Tonks stared at them, a look of awe coming over her face.

"Why Remus?" She asked, glancing at her boyfriend.

"Because no one should have to bear this burden alone" Tom said sincerely "We have each other, and we rely on that each time we go out" He looked at Remus "We didn't want her to have to deal with this alone" Remus smiled back at him thankfully. Tonks took a deep breath, then let it out slowly.

"Minister - I'm not going to publish the story" She said slowly "When I came to you yesterday, I was fully expecting that you would tell me it was classified, or some other nonsense like that. And I would have taken you at your word, and not published it. But I also would have resigned, and almost certainly left the country" Remus smiled fondly at her. 

"I know I have said this before, but I am in complete awe of you, Luna" Tonks continued, making Luna blush "Of you, Harry, Jessie, Remus, Dudley, Tom and Hermione. The seven of you created what is widely regarded as The Golden Age of Magic, and I don't think that I will ever be able to express how impressive that actually is - especially since you weren't even twenty when you started it" Luna went even more red.

"If I had had to reconcile that image of you with the image of someone who would torture an eighty year old man to death and hot have a good reason for doing it....." She trailed off, shaking her head "I couldn't have done it, and it probably would have destroyed me"

"And yet you would have kept it a secret" Luna said quietly.

"You are my hero, Minister" Tonks admitted "I would not have been able to destroy you, but at the same time, I would not have been able to face you any more. And if I had deliberately and wilfully suppressed a story because I decided it was not in the public interest, then I certainly would not have been able to carry on being a journalist"

"And now?"

"The fact you are doing what you are doing is definitely a story in the public interest" Tonks said with a slight smile "But it is definitely not in the interest of the public to force you to stop doing what you are doing" She pulled her notepad out of jacket and held it out.

"Are you sure?" Luna asked.

"I have never been more surer of anything" Tonks replied. Luna smiled, took the notepad, then she dropped it on the table.

"INCENDIO!" Fire flashed from nine wands, turning the notepad in to a giant ball of flame.

A moment later, as the fire burned itself out, Tonks turned to Remus and took his hand.

"Lets go home" She said softly. Remus smiled.

"So mote it be"

xxxxx

(Election Night, Monday 12th of August, 2013)

"So now we come to the twenty second district to declare" George said, leaning back in his chair "Once we have these, we will be two thirds of the way through both The Chief Warlock and Ministerial elections" He paused "And although it is never safe to make absolute declarations at this stage, in the last seven elections the person who has held the lead after two thirds of the results have been declared has gone on to win"

"On The Chief Warlock side, it is now becoming apparent that unless Mr Malfoy can pull some serious magic out of his hat, the race will be declared for the incumbent Chief Warlock very, very soon" Fred said "Mr Potter has a lead of nearly one point four million votes, meaning Mr Malfoy would have to take the rest of the districts by an average of sixty two percent each to have a chance of catching him" 

"And since he has only managed that figure in three of the previous twenty one, it seems unlikely that he will manage it twelve times in a row, especially given that one of those twelve is Chief Warlock Potter's home district" George responded "So - while it is not mathematically impossible for Mr Malfoy to win - I think it is fair to say it is pretty much over for him"

"But meanwhile, The Ministerial Election is still a two, possibly a three horse race" Fred leaned forward, looking intense "Miss Garner has a one point lead over Minister Potter, who in turn is only five points ahead of Mr Dolohov" He paused "Mr Pond, much like Mr Malfoy, has a mathematical chance of winning, but only if he gets a level of support the likes of which he couldn't even manage in his own district"

"And now......" Fred paused, then nodded "Chief Warlock Potter takes the district with over ninety percent of the vote, all but ensuring his eventual victory"

"However......" George stared at the changing screen "Minister Potter takes the district by nine points" He glanced down at the pad on his desk "And while that is a victory, it is not as good as she might have hoped - especially given her husband's margin of victory"

"And - more to the point - it is not enough to put her in front of Miss Garner" Fred tapped his pad "While they are now more or less level on percentage points, Miss Garner has a lead of just over six thousand votes" He looked at his brother "A small lead, to be sure, but a lead none the less"

"And so if history holds true - something it has done for the past seven elections - then this time tomorrow, we will have a new Minister of Magic"


	9. Chapter 8 - The Interview

(Saturday, 23rd of March, 2013)

"Ready, Minister?" Luna looked up at the sight of Percy stood in her doorway.

"Can I be honest?" She asked with a resigned sigh, making Percy laugh.

"This isn't my first choice either, Minister, but if we refuse to meet with them, then the story will be that you are refusing to meet with them"

"And?" She shrugged "They are a bunch of nut cases who have no sense of reality. The Ministry shouldn't even be acknowledging their existence, let alone meeting with them" Percy stared at her, then smiled.

"I realise I am not that well versed in politics, but do you really want that to be the headline on The Prophet?" Luna looked at him thoughtfully, then sighed.

"It would probably have a somewhat detrimental affect on the election campaign" She admitted, then she picked up the folder in front of her and slipped a notepad in to her robes "Okay - lets go meet with the nut jobs" Percy grinned, making Luna roll her eyes "And no - I won't refer to them like that while I am in the meeting"

"That might be wise" Percy grinned.

"Are you sure I can't bring Harry with me?" She asked hopefully "Just for numbers?"

"The decision about whether the rally can take place or not doesn't lie with The Wizengamot" Percy pointed out "So if we bring along The Chief Warlock, it might look like we are ganging up on them"

"Pity" Luna sighed again "Okay, Mr Chief Justice, lets get this over with"

xoxox

"Minister - do they have to be here?" Ronan asked. He, Andy Ludgate and Vanessa Markson were sat on one side of the table, while Percy and Luna were sat on the other.

"Who?" Luna stared at him in confusion.

"Your minders" Ronan pointed to where Jessie and Kelly were sat at the side of the room. Luna looked round, then turned back to face Ronan.

"My bodyguard?" She asked in surprise.

"Minister - you have made it clear that you disapprove of our cause, and I would hate to think that you are trying to intimidate us by having WPS Agents in the room" Vanessa leaned forward. Luna glanced at Percy, then turned to Jessie.

"Miss Owens, Miss Gibbs - would you mind waiting outside?" She asked. Jessie glanced at the three people sat on the far side of the table, then looked back at Luna.

"Yes, Minister" She nodded, then the two Agents stood up and walked out of the room. Luna turned back to the three members of The Bumblebees, then looked beyond them to where Ronan's WPS Agent was sat against the far wall.

"I can ask Mister Parsons to leave, if you like" Ronan started, but Luna shook her head.

"I am not that easily intimidated, Mr Pond" Luna replied "So - you wanted to talk to us about the plans for your upcoming protest rally?"

"Yes" Andy nodded, pulling out a folder from his bag "We have already planned a route, and a list of speakers who will be talking at the rally in the park"

"Okay" Luna smiled.

"We are going to start at The Leaky Cauldron, march through Diagon, Statistic and Function Alleys, ending up in Hufflepuff Park for The Rally" Andy continued, spreading the papers on the desk.

"How many people are you expecting?" Percy asked.

"Why?" Vanessa frowned "Are you going to try to limit our numbers so it looks like we have no support?"

"No, I'm just worried that if you take too many people through Statistic Alley at once, it might cause a crush that will leave hundreds dead and injured" Percy replied flatly. Vanessa stared back at him, then smiled.

"I promise the stewards will ensure that we don't send too many of our supporters through at once" She replied "And we are expecting around two hundred to five hundred thousand people from around the country"

"How are they coming?" Luna asked "I mean - should The DMLE be making preparations for secrecy wards and so on?"

"We've got that covered" Andy pushed over a piece of paper. Luna glanced through it, then handed it to Percy.

"I'll look through it later, if that's okay?" Percy said, and Ronan nodded.

"So - there's just one more thing to discuss" He said, looking at Luna "And that is the topic of the rally"

"The topic of the rally?" Luna raised her eyebrows "I thought that you were going to protest Professor Dumbledore's innocence of three counts of attempted murder?"

"About the cruel destruction of Professor Dumbledore's legacy - yes" Ronan nodded "However, we have two possible ways we can conduct the rally" Luna's eyes narrowed.

"And those would be?"

"The first would be to focus on Professor Dumbledore, his life, his works, his good deeds, the defeat of Grindelwald, and how he was cruelly cut down in his prime by six people who have never had to face trial or any type of serious investigation over their actions" Vanessa said.

"There are any number of investigations you can refer to" Percy responded.

"But they were all carried out by people who had a vested interest in defending the six that killed him, or had an axe to grind over Professor Dumbledore's behaviour" Vanessa shot back. Percy stared at her, then took a deep breath and let it out.

"What's the second way?" He asked.

"That we do everything we just said, but point out that current attempts to re-open the investigation are being blocked by - amongst others - the son of two of the six people who brutally murdered Professor Dumbledore in cold blood, the wife of the said son, and a number of their cohorts in the top positions in government" Andy smiled "Not to mention the fact that three of the other four murderers now hold top positions in government themselves, and can use that influence to escape their crimes" Percy and Luna stared at him in disbelief.

"And to which one of these ways are you leaning at the moment?" Luna asked after a few moments of silence.

"I'm glad you asked" Ronan pulled out a folder from his robes, and put it down on the table "Because we have a proposition for you" Percy and Luna looked at the folder, then back up at Ronan.

"Would you like to summarise your proposal?" Luna asked.

"We would be willing to stick with our first plan, in return for a proper hearing on the events surrounding Professor Dumbledore's murder" Ronan leaned forward "This hearing would be conducted behind closed doors, in front of twelve justices, each one of which must have a proven record of not showing favouritism to the current administration"

"Justices are independent" Percy replied, but Ronan ignored him.

"In addition, we want permission to depose everyone who was present that night" Luna frowned slightly.

"They have all been deposed a hundred times before, Mr Pond - what do you hope to learn that hasn't been learned already?" She asked quietly.

"Not everyone who was there that night has been deposed previously" Ronan replied coldly. Luna looked at Percy questioningly.

"I think Mr Pond is referring to Professor Dumbledore" Percy said in a very stiff voice.

"You want to summon a ghost to testify?" Luna exclaimed in surprise.

"We also want to use a combination of magic and veritaserum to retrieve Chief Warlock Potter's memories of the evening" Ronan continued "We think that - since Professor Dumbledore is accused of trying to murder him, his view of the event should be taken in to account" Luna stared at them for a moment, then took a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to calm down.

"Let me get this straight......" She said "You want to hold private hearings in front of a hand-picked panel of judges, you want to summon the ghost of a man who attempted to murder an infant and you want to strip-mine the memories of that infant as well" She paused "Have I understood?"

"I wouldn't quite phrase it like that" Ronan replied "So - what do you say?"

xoxox

Kelly looked across at Jessie, her eyes getting wider and wider.

"I didn't realise The Minister knew that many curse words" She exclaimed "And, come to think of it, I didn't realise there were actually that many swear words!" Jessie snorted in amusement, then they both came to swift attention as the door flew open and Luna stalked out in to the corridor.

Without stopping, she walked off down the corridor, forcing Jessie to sprint after her. Kelly watched them go, then turned and walked in to the conference room.

"Is everything okay, Chief Justice?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you Miss Gibbs" Percy smiled as he got to his feet "The Minister was just expressing her views on the attempt by Mr Pond to blackmail her in to letting him strip-mine her husband's memories" He nodded politely to the three members of The Bumblebees "Please wait here - someone will be along to escort you out in shortly" Without waiting for a reply, he turned and left the conference room, Kelly following him out.

xoxox

Five minutes later, he stopped outside Luna's door.

"Is she available?" He asked Susan.

"That depends, sir" Susan replied, coming to stand next to him.

"Depends on what?"

"On whether you have a keeper's helmet to hand or not" Percy winced.

"She's angry?"

"Yes, sir" Susan nodded. Percy smiled at her, then took a deep breath and pushed the door open. 

"I told you to get the hell out" Luna snapped. Percy looked over to see her face down on the sofa.

"You did, but one of the perks of my job is that I don't have to listen to you" He replied with a laugh. Luna looked up, then rolled over to face him. 

"Sorry Percy - I thought you were Susan"

"Then you owe your assistant an apology as well" He said, glancing behind himself.

"I know" She sighed "I was pretty short with her when I came back" She paused "Did you know what they were planning?" 

"I swear I had no idea" Percy shook his head "Do you really think I would have sent you in there if I'd known?" Luna smiled softly.

"No" She shook her head fondly "I mean - I know you are politically neutral and have to represent the government and not just me, but I know you well enough that you would never have put me in the room with them if you'd known they wanted to summon Professor Dumbledore back from the dead"

"Still - I am very, very sorry, Luna" He walked over to the sofa, and she sat up to let him sit next to her.

"It's alright, my friend" She kissed him on the cheek "So - do you think they were serious?" 

"Honestly?" Percy shrugged "Probably not, no" 

"So why....."

"Because now they can go to the press, announce that they came for a reasonable meeting and you stormed out" Percy paused, then smirked and added "Following a remarkably entertaining tirade, I might add" Luna blushed slightly.

"I have never been so glad that The WPS can't talk about their protectees!" She said, still blushing. Percy laughed.

"I think they were probably taking notes themselves" He said, making her laugh. 

"So - what do you think we can expect from the press tomorrow?" She asked "Will they leak what they did?" 

"No" He shook his head "If they make it public that they wanted to summon a ghost and mind-rape a child it will destroy them" He paused "I think they will probably go with their second plan, and completely trash Mr and Mrs Potter and The Four Fathers and most likely you and your husband as well"

"Swell" She dropped her head back on the sofa "And I take it if we publish what they did, they will simply deny it" She closed her eyes "The people that support them will assume we are lying, and the people who support us will assume we are telling the truth"

"Either way, it will probably end up worse for you than for them" He nodded.

"So - basically, what you are saying is that we are screwed?" She asked. He let out a small chuckle.

"Almost certainly" He paused "Except now that I think about it, I do have one idea" He turned to face her "Before the whole Dolores thing came about, Miss Tonks was going to do an interview with James, Lily, Tom, Peter, Remus and Sirius about the attack" He paused "I know that you already owe Miss Tonks two or three favours, but do you think if you asked her she could get the interview done tomorrow?" Luna stared at him for a moment, then a smile spread over her face.

"Okay - now that you're smiling again, go and apologise to your assistant before she sets all your post on fire"

xoxox

Tonks blinked in surprise as the memo pad next to her pinged. Remus had told her that Harry, Luna, Percy and Tom had all agreed to add her to the memo system that Harry had set up for their friends, but this was the first time someone had ever sent one to her personally.

As she read through it, a wide smile spread across her face. She finished it, read it again just be sure, then tapped the pad twice to clear it. Getting to her feet, she walked over and knocked on the door to her editor's office.

"Tonks - what's up?" Barny Cuffe asked as Tonks entered.

"Minister Potter has requested an audience with me" Tonks replied "Something about an important interview" Barny smiled.

"Then you'd better get going" 

"Yes, boss!"

xoxox

"Minister Potter is waiting in Conference Room A" Susan smiled as Tonks walked up to her desk "Would you like me to escort you, or...."

"I'll be fine thanks" Tonks returned the smile, then turned and walked back down the corridor.

xoxox

"Are you sure we should do this?" 

"Yes!"

"Okay then"

xoxox

Tonks came to a halt in front of the door to the conference room, and knocked.

"Come in" She pushed the door open, walked inside then came to a sudden halt.

"Remmie?" She stared in surprise at her boyfriend, then looked at the other people in the room, before finally turning to face Luna "What...."

"A little bird informed me that you wanted to do a proper interview with the people who were present during Professor Dumbledore's death" Luna said "I thought - since I was greatly in your debt - I would help sort that out" She paused, then added "And since Remus, Tom and Sirius are - more or less - Ministry employees, I thought it would be easier to get them here than to send them out in to the world with WPS escorts" Tonks smiled.

"I can see how that would make things a tad easier, m'am" She looked over at her boyfriend "You keep this a secret?"

"I didn't know" Remus admitted "We all got a summons about half an hour ago to come here" Luna smirked.

"Turns out being mistress of all I survey has some benefits" She paused "You know - other than the really cool office" Tonks laughed "The conference room is booked through the afternoon, so you can take your time"

"Thank you, Minister" Tonks smiled. Luna grinned, then walked out of the room, followed by Jessie.

"So - you want to do an interview?" James asked from his seat next to Lily.

"Yes" Tonks nodded "From what my Remmie has said, I know that you don't like talking about that night, but two weeks from now, several hundred, if not several thousand, people are going to march through Diagon Alley calling the six of you murderers" She paused "I thought that you might want to put your side across" There were a few minutes silence, then Sirius stood up.

"Nym - even if we do put our side out, what makes you think people will believe it?" He asked. Tonks merely shrugged.

"My faith in the goodness of human nature?" She suggested, making Sirius snort in amusement "Yeah - that was a bit of a vague hope" She paused "People have only ever heard the official reports - what the government has said you said"

"And since the government, particularly the then Minister and Director, hated Dumbledore, they might wonder if it was a cover-up" Lily nodded.

"But if it comes straight from the horses' mouth" Tonks continued "Without any governmental filtering or comment, then they are more likely to listen" She paused "Not that I am suggesting any of you are horses"

"You've obviously never met my sister in law" James said quietly, making everyone except Tonks laugh.

"I think it is worth doing" Tonks finished "But I promise I am not going to force you in to it - it is up to you" She looked around the group "So - what do you say?"

"I think it's a good idea" Remus said, and the others all nodded a moment later.

"Okay then" Tonks pulled out her notepad "What I was thinking was you tell me everything you think is relevant. I will make notes, then write the story and submit it to you for final approval" She paused "The alternative is that you all write down what you want to say, and I sift through it, but honestly I think the first way would be better"

"Okay" Tom said "And I guess it's up to me to start"

xoxox

_"I first met Professor Dumbledore during August of 1938, when he came to talk to me about Hogwarts"_

_"I thought they didn't do that for magical children" Tonks frowned._

_"It seems that - because my ancestry was so well hidden - Professor Dumbledore was under the impression I was a first-born mage" He paused, then smiled "My mother decided not to disabuse him of that notion so that he would not become aware of who we were"_

(Domus Anguis, 20th of August, 1938)

"Very well then, I will see you on September 1st, Master Riddle" Dumbledore stood up, smiling at Tom and his mother.

"Thank you, Mr Dumbledore" Merope walked him to the door "And thank you for explaining about Tom's future - it was very helpful"

"I live to serve, Madame Riddle" He smiled "Will I see you on the first as well?"

"I think not" She shook her head "I think I will leave Tom to make his own way in the world"

"Very well" Dumbledore smiled, then turned and ambled off down the lane, leaving Merope staring after him. A few moments later she closed the door and walked back to the lounge where Tom was sat waiting for her.

"That was the great Albus Dumbledore?" Tom asked curiously.

"What did you make of him, my son?" She sat down next to him.

"I don't trust him" Tom said after a few moments "While he acts as the grandfatherly type, there is something about his eyes, and his manner, that make me think he is not what he seems"

"I think you're right" She said quietly "So I think tomorrow we should put more of our focus on your occlumancy lessons - you will be better able to protect yourself against him if he is unable to see what you are thinking"

_"I went off to Hogwarts, and managed to go a whole six years before Professor Dumbledore realised just who exactly I was" Tom paused "Of course, the fact that both the muggle and magical worlds were in the middle of a war might have had something to do with that"_

_"It's possible" James grinned._

_"But sadly, he soon figured it out, and I think that is where this story truly begins"_

(Transfiguration Office, 5th of May, 1944)

"Master Riddle, I have been doing some investigating in to your background, and I have found something that I think you will find interesting" Dumbledore leaned forward "Are you aware of your family history?"

"I know that my father was a muggle, and that he died before I was born" Tom replied calmly "And that before he died, he was the owner of the local mill"

"I was referring more to your magical ancestry" Dumbledore smiled kindly "Are you aware that your mother's magical lineage extends all the way back to the Founder's of Hogwarts?"

"It does?" Tom tilted his head to one side "Is that unusual?"

"Very" Dumbledore nodded "I have never heard of it before" He paused "In fact, I think that you and your mother might well be unique"

"Unique means one of a kind, Professor" Tom said, trying not to smirk.

"You know what I mean, Master Riddle" Dumbledore gave an exasperated sigh "It is my firm belief that you and your mother are the last two Heirs of Salazar Slytherin"

"Of course we are" Tom said calmly, then chuckled when Dumbledore's eyes went wide.

"You knew?" Dumbledore asked.

"Our family history is very important to us, Professor" Tom replied "Of course we knew"

"And yet you failed to mention this? Why would you not tell me?"

"Because it is none of your business, Professor" Tom snapped.

"But you are the last Heir of Salazar Slytherin, Tom - are you aware of the importance of this to our society?" Tom frowned.

"Professor - while you might think it is important, neither I nor my mother do not, and we would prefer it if you kept this information to yourself"

"But....."

"I can make this a formal request from my mother, if you wish" Tom stood up "We do not care to have the details about our ancestry spread around the magical world, Professor, and if you go against our wishes, you will regret it"

_"While I can't be sure, I think that that was the moment he decided I was not to be trusted" Tom said quietly "When I refused to fall in line with his vision of the wizarding world - when I refused to let him use my family line to bolster his ideas and his cause - he started to think of me as an enemy as opposed to just a student" He paused "And so he started to become suspicious of everything I did, assuming that - since I wasn't supporting him, I must be turning dark"_

_"Which is where the five of us come in" James said "Well - three of us, anyway"_

(Hogwarts Great Hall, 1st of September, 1971)

Tom looked down The Hall, and raised one eyebrow curiously.

"Sirius Black and James Potter?" He watched as the two young boys started fooling around near the back of The Hall, then smirked as James pulled the pigtails of a red-headed girl next to him. A second later, when she turned and slapped him, Tom snorted in amusement.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" McGonagall's voice echoed through The Hall, and Sirius turned from James and looked up to where the Deputy Headmistress was stood.

"What?" He called back.

"Could you come up here to be sorted?" McGonagall said patiently.

"Oh - okay" Sirius bounded up to the front, then scooped The Hat up off the stool and dropped it on top of his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius removed The Hat and bounded over to his new home with the same exuberance as he had before. Tom couldn't help but smile - a smile that faded slightly when he saw the frown on Dumbledore's face.

"The Professor doesn't want Black in Gryffindor" He said to himself "He doesn't want Potter and Black in the same house" He leaned back in his chair as a few more people were sorted - including the young red-head James had been teasing - then he leaned forward again as another boy came forward to be sorted.

"Remus Lupin" He watched with interest as the boy put The Hat on his head. While none of the students knew about Lupin's problem, Dumbledore had informed a few of the teachers, including Tom.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Tom's worry increased as another frown crossed Dumbledore's face. Dumbledore was clearly unhappy about the way things were turning out, which made Tom wonder just what the Headmaster was planning.

_"As the term went on, I worked it out" Tom said "Professor Dumbledore was intent on stirring up some rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin - playing on the historic idea that Salazar Slytherin was the embodiment of dark magic and Godric Gryffindor was the embodiment of light"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because if the magical world was properly unified, it would be much harder for him to play the hero of the light" Lily chimed in "But with the dark House and the light House squaring off against each other, he could act as the peacemaker and - once again - prove how wonderful he was"_

_"I think his original plan was to use Sirius and Remus - a boy from a dark family and a boy with a dark condition - to antagonise James - a boy from the light side" Tom continued "But since they were all getting along like a house on fire, Professor Dumbledore needed another witless foil to be his catspaw"_

_"Enter Severus" Sirius said with a grin._

_"I'm telling him you said that" Lily shot back, but Sirius merely stuck his tongue out._

_"For the next three months, I watched James and Sirius start to annoy Severus, and Severus start to fight back" Tom said with a sigh "Plus since Severus had taken a shine to Lily here, that was just another thing for them to fight over"_

(Hogwarts Entrance Hall, 13th of February, 1972)

"Do you really think she would want a present from a slimy, smelly, Slytherin like you?" James snapped at Severus. The young Slytherin simply stared back at him.

"And you think she'd want a present from an arrogant prat like you?" Severus shot back. 

"Boys" Tom walked up to them "If you are going to continue this argument, would you mind not doing it in the doorway?" 

"Yes, sir" Severus said "But he started it"

"No - he did!" James snapped. Tom stared at them, then shook his head.

"Both of you - my office after dinner" He said, then added "And Potter - bring Black, Lupin and Pettigrew with you"

"Yes sir" Both boys said again.

_"I thought we were just going to get detention" James said with a smile "Although I was wondering why Professor Riddle was dragging Sirius, Remus and Peter in to it as well"_

(Professor Riddle's Office)

Tom looked at the four boys sat on one side, then at Severus sat on the other.

"This has to stop" He said simply "The four of you have been fighting with Severus since he arrived, and Severus - you have been letting them get to you and fighting back" He paused "James - tell me what you have against Severus?"

"He is a slimy...."

"No name calling" Tom interjected. James paused.

"He keeps staring at Evans - I don't like it"

"Severus?"

"Lily and I were friends before we came here" Severus replied "But Potter made her stop talking to me" 

"It wasn't James" Sirius said "The Headmaster suggested we should watch out for her, since she is a muggle-born" He glanced at Severus "He said that Slytherin's hated muggle-borns and would just hurt her" Severus looked at James, who nodded. 

"It was Dumbledore?" Severus asked in surprise, then glanced at Tom "Sorry, sir - I meant Headmaster Dumbledore" Tom smiled.

"Don't worry about it just now, Severus" He said, then looked at the four Gryffindors "Is there anything else that The Headmaster might have suggested to you?" They exchanged glances, then looked back nervously.

"That we shouldn't trust you either, sir" Remus said quietly. Tom stared at him, then sat down behind his desk.

"Did the Headmaster give you any particular reason, Mr Lupin?" He asked calmly.

"He said that you were a Slytherin, sir" Sirius said politely "And he hinted that you were from a historically dark family"

"He did, did he?" Tom frowned.

"He also suggested that you were a parseltongue, sir" Remus added.

"Well that's clearly wrong" Tom said, then - Remus nodded - Tom added "I'm a parselmouth - parseltongue is the language" All four Gryffindors tensed up, while Severus smiled interestedly "But so was Merlin, and I believe he is considered one of the lightest mages in history" He rested his arms on the desk and interlaced his fingers.

"Boys, I think that Professor Dumbledore is trying to play you off against each other" He said quietly "James, Sirius - Severus is not going to seduce Lily and turn her dark. They were friends before they started here, and the fact they want to stay friends shouldn't worry you" James and Sirius exchanged glances, then looked at Severus.

"Sorry, Severus" Sirius said "I guess we shouldn't have believed Dumbledore"

"Yeah - sorry" James added. 

"Severus?" Tom looked at the young Slytherin.

"I'm sorry too" Severus admitted "And I am sorry I believed Professor Dumbledore when he suggested that James was going to force Lily in to a marriage contract against her will and that - because she is a muggle born - she wouldn't be able to refuse" James stared at Severus in complete confusion.

"He really told you that?" James asked, and Severus nodded. Tom watched the interchange, then smiled.

"Do you think that you'll be able to get along now?" He asked. The five boys stared at each other for a moment, then they all nodded.

_"To paraphrase Casablanca, it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship" Peter said with a smile "The next morning, the five of us walked in to The Great Hall together, and all sat down at the end of The Gryffindor table"_

_"Professor Dumbledore almost did his nut" Sirius said with a grin._

"Mr Black, I am aware that you come from a dark family, but I thought that you were trying to put it behind you" Dumbledore stared at the four boys is his office.

"I am sir" Sirius nodded.

"Then how do you explain your new friendship with Mr Snape?" Dumbledore asked.

"Severus is a nice guy, sir" Sirius grinned "And he is going to help James and me with our potions problems. Did you know he is really good at potions, sir?" 

"Mr Black, I am not sure you understand the position you are in" He glanced at James "Mr Potter, would your parents approve of your friendship with a member of Slytherin House?"

"Yes, sir" James nodded "They have always encouraged me to make my own way in the world" Dumbledore stared at him for a moment, then threw his hands up in disgust.

"Very well" He said in an annoyed tone "If you insist on ignoring my opinion, there is nothing I can do to help you!" He dropped down in to his seat "Get out - you are all dismissed!"

_"For the rest of our time at school, Dumbledore treated us with suspicion and distrust" Remus said "But - despite that - he left us alone, more or less. And, by the time James and Lily became engaged - just before we left school - Dumbledore was nice enough to congratulate them and wish them well"_

_"But I think that it was because, by then, he had more or less decided to kill them" Peter said._

(Sharamin, 31st of October, 1978)

"Professor Dumbledore?" Peter frowned as he opened the door to find The Headmaster stood on his doorstep "Why are you....." He paused "I mean - what can I do for you?" 

"I was wondering if I might have a word with you, Peter" Dumbledore said amiably "I have learned some disturbing facts - facts that I think you should know" Peter stared at him for a moment, then smiled.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Thank you" Dumbledore strode past him, and in to his living room. Peter took a deep breath, then followed him in and sat down opposite him.

"So - what would you like to tell me?" Peter asked.

_"Professor Dumbledore told me he had just learned about Tom's history" Peter said "And that the only reason Tom could have for hiding such a glorious ancestry was because he was trying to hide the darker side of his nature"_

_"Which was what?" Tonks asked._

_"That's the thing - Professor Dumbledore did not explain everything at once" Peter replied "Instead, it took another two years of covert meetings and secret rendezvous to explain that Tom - the self-styled poster boy for inter-house unity - was actually grooming the six of us to be his minions when he finally revealed himself as the last male Heir of Salazar Slytherin" Peter paused "And that, because we trusted him so much, we wouldn't question it when he asked to take Lily as his wife and the rest of us to infiltrate The Ministry and take up key positions to give him overall control of the country"_

_"He really expected you to believe that?"_

_"I think he did, yes" Tom nodded "By this point, his psychosis had grown to the point where everything I did fed in to it, regardless of how suspicious of benign those actions were"_

_"When he recommended Madame Merope for the vacant potions position, Professor Dumbledore assumed it was because he wanted to double the number of Heirs in the castle and so increase their hold on it" Lily said._

_"And because I had spent nearly fifteen years working on uniting the Houses, rather than letting Professor Dumbledore divide them, it was clear that I was trying to raise my own private army" Tom added._

_"Wow" Tonks shook her head in disbelief "I knew that there were rumours about this, and that it was suggested the reason he came to Godric's Hollow was because he was ill, but I had no idea it was this bad"_

_"We've tried to keep that part quiet" Remus admitted "While - back then - we wanted to clear our names, we didn't want to humiliate Aberforth or destroy his family name any more than was necessary" He paused "But, in the light of the latest accusations and stories being printed, I think we are all agreed that the time for secrecy is past" The others nodded._

_"So Professor Dumbledore was talking to you, Peter, and trying to convince you that Professor Riddle was going to go dark and enslave you all" Tonks paused "I take it you didn't believe him?"_

_"It never crossed my mind that he could be right" Peter smiled "After our first meeting, I went to talk to James and Lily, and they convinced me to play along"_

_"After he told us everything, we realised that Professor Dumbledore was coming unglued" Lily explained "And we thought that it would be better to find out what he wanted before trying to challenge him" She smiled at Peter "Peter risked his life for us - something for which we are eternally grateful" Peter blushed._

_"Of course, if we'd known what his plot would eventually lead to, there is the chance we would have acted sooner" James sighed "I guess we thought that - despite what we were learning - he was still the good man he pretended to be. The man who killed Grindelwald and who brought about the new age of enlightenment" He paused "We were wrong, and we nearly paid for it with our lives"_

(Sharamin, 21st of October, 1981)

"Professor, are you sure this is necessary?" Peter leaned forward in his chair, gazing intently at Dumbledore.

"Tom Riddle is a dangerous man, Peter" Dumbledore replied seriously "I thought I had made that clear to you"

"You have, Headmaster" Peter nodded "But if he is such a danger, then why don't you deal with him directly?"

"Because he has a lot of support" Dumbledore explained patiently "If I thought I could simply put an end to his plans by killing him, I would" She paused "However if I attempt to take him down without support and proof, it would end badly for everyone" He paused "But if I can show the world that he is turning dark - that he is becoming evil - then we can act with impunity"

"But why James, Lily and Harry?" Peter asked quietly "They are my friends"

"I know what they mean to you, Peter, but it is important to remember our goal - to remember that The Greater Good sometimes requires the sacrifice of some so that all can be saved" Dumbledore said firmly "We have to put aside our own feelings, and act for the good of all" He stared at Peter "Can I count on you?" Peter stared back for a few moments, then nodded "Excellent"

"When?"

"Ten days - Tom will be stuck at Hogwarts for the Halloween feast - I will ensure he has no one to verify his story when he is questioned" Dumbledore smiled "Just think, Peter - in ten days, you will have saved the world"

_"My job was to spike the drinks at the Halloween Party James and Lily were holding" Peter explained "It was Harry's first proper Halloween, so they were making a big deal out of it"_

(Godric's Hollow, Halloween 1981)

Sirius, in his transformed state, bounded up to Harry, and licked the young boy's face with his long, floppy tongue. Harry burst in to giggles, wiping at his face.

"You really shouldn't let him do that" Lily said with fond amusement.

"It won't hurt him" James shrugged "And he's having fun" Lily watched as Sirius barked, making Harry fall over on to his back.

"True" Lily nodded, then giggled as Sirius pounced on to Harry and begin to lick him again "Although I think drool is starting to be a problem"

"You should've seen him when he was trying to control Remus" Peter said with a laugh. Sirius turned on the spot and seemed to glare at Peter, making him laugh even harder. 

"So - when are we expecting the guest of honour?" Tom asked, coming in from the dining room.

"I am not sure" Peter admitted "He wasn't entirely clear about when he was going to come and kill you two and your son" He paused "Maybe he wanted it to be a surprise?" As Peter finished speaking, there was a knock at the door. Peter rolled his eyes "Surprise" 

"We'll go wait in the dining room" James said, taking Lily's hand. A second later, Sirius transformed back in to himself, picked up Harry and followed James, Lily, Remus and Tom in to the dining room. Peter took a deep breath, then walked out in to the hall and opened the front door.

"Peter - is everything prepared?" Dumbledore asked, striding in to the house.

"It is, Professor" Peter nodded confidently "They are all asleep in the dining room" 

"Good, good" Dumbledore smiled, then drew his wand "Do you want to wait out here?"

"No - if we are going to do this, I think I should see it through to the end" Peter drew his wand as well "After you, Professor" Dumbledore nodded seriously, then strode through the door in to the dining room.

"Good evening Professor" Tom said. He, Remus and Sirius were stood in a line, all with their wands out. James and Lily were stood behind them, Lily sheltering Harry in her arms. As Dumbledore stared at them, Peter walked past him and joined his friends, also pointing his wand at The Headmaster.

"You betrayed me, Peter?" Dumbledore asked calmly. 

"I like to think that I stuck by my friends, Professor" Peter replied.

"You know what is at stake here, Peter" Dumbledore continued in the same quiet voice "Are you really going to stand against me after all I've told you?"

"Looks like" Peter nodded.

"Professor Dumbledore" Tom said quietly "If you leave now, and promise to leave the seven of us alone, we will let you leave" 

"I am afraid I can not do that, Tom" Dumbledore replied firmly "You are a danger to them, and to society" 

"And yet you are the one who is here to kill us, Headmaster" James said quietly "You are the one who came here to kill my child"

"Don't you see what he is doing to you, James?" Dumbledore said "He is turning you - all of you - against me for his own nefarious purposes"

"And yet you are the one holding a wand on us" Lily replied. Dumbledore closed his eyes and sighed.

"I see that I am too late - that he already has the six of you under his spell" He pointed his wand at Tom "I would prefer not to hurt anyone else, Tom, so if you leave with me right now, I will leave your followers alone"

"He leaves over our dead bodies, Professor" Remus said quietly, and the others all nodded. Dumbledore stared at them, then sighed.

"So be it" He paused, then aimed his wand at Tom again "AVADA KE...."

"STUPEFY!" Six voices yelled in unison, sending Dumbledore flying back against the dining room wall. 

xoxox

"We only intended to stun him, then summon The MLE" Tom explained "But when the stunning spells him him, they span him at an unfortunate angle, and he broke his neck when he hit the wall" 

"He died on impact" Lily continued "We summoned The MLE, and they deposed all of us" 

"We gave our statements under veritaserum, and Peter outlined everything Dumbledore had told him" Remus said "They also verified that we only used stunning curses" 

"We spent the next two weeks attending hearing after hearing, during which my ancestry came out, and The Board asked me to take over as Headmaster" Tom finished "Of the five hearings that were held - by The DMLE, The Wizengamot, The Board, The Wizengamot again and The Ministry again - not one of them found any shred of evidence that we had done anything wrong" 

"There was some concern about my conspiracy with Professor Dumbledore" Peter admitted "But after two more veritaserum interrogations, they were happy that I was just playing along to trap him" 

"And that is pretty much the story of our history with Professor Dumbledore" Tom finished. Tonks nodded, then looked down at her notes. 

"If I may, I just have one more question for each of you" She paused "By which, I mean the same question" She smiled "Do you regret what happened?" The six friends looked at each other, then James started. 

"Honestly?" He paused "No. I mean - I am sorry Professor Dumbledore became twisted with paranoia and suspicion, but I don't regret that I defended my wife and my child" 

"I agree" Lily nodded. 

"I am sorry he fell so far from grace" Remus added "But it was a choice between an eighteen month old baby or him - we chose him" 

"No regrets" Sirius shook his head "He was a pyscho nutjob and he got what he deserved" 

"Padfoot is right" Peter said quietly "If you'd heard half of his rantings during our meetings...." He trailed off "I know he was great in his time, but by the time he came to Godric's Hollow, he was a danger not just to us, but to everyone" Tonks finished writing, then looked at Tom. 

"Headmaster?" 

"Professor Dumbledore became convinced of his own greatness, and he allowed himself to believe his own propaganda and stories" Tom said quietly "He couldn't face the idea that the world could get along without him, so he started to invent dangers and conspiracies that he could fight - so that he could be the hero he thought the world needed him to be" He paused "It was a tragic end to a previously great life" He sighed "But he came to kill a child, and I have no regrets about stopping him" Tonks smiled. 

"Thank you" She wrote some more notes, then looked up "Just one more question?" Tom grinned. 

"Be my guest" 

"From your last few comments, it's become clear that you have very little respect for Professor Dumbledore, and yet I understand it was the six of you who put forward the idea that he should retain his titles" She paused "I was wondering why" Tom smiled. 

"Professor Dumbledore was a truly great man at one time" He said simply "Before The Unification, he was one of the driving forces in revolutionising our world, and his defeat of Grindelwald was one of the greatest achievements in our history" He paused, then sighed again "And yet he became a twisted shadow of his former self" He smiled "We thought that people should remember what he was as well as what he became. And that if it could happen to someone who was once the best of us, it could happen to anyone" 

xoxox

(Monday, 25th of March, 2013)

"Minister - I have the copy of The Daily Prophet you wanted" Susan stood at the door. Luna smiled.

"Is the interview in it?" She asked, bounding to her feet. 

"Yes, but....." Susan started, then took a deep breath "But there is something else you are going to want to see, m'am" Luna stared at her.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"Probably not, m'am" She shook her head, then handed the paper over. Luna unfolded it, glanced at the headline, then looked up at Susan in surprise.

"This is true?" She asked. 

"As far as I'm aware, m'am" Susan nodded "And I believe that Mr Dolohov is going to hold a press conference in around five minutes"

"Call Harry, Percy and Tom and let them know" Luna said walking out in to the main office.

"Yes m'am" Susan nodded, walking over to the floo. Luna flicked the television on, then sat down on the sofa.

_Dolohov walked up to the podium, shuffled his papers and smiled._

_"As some of you will be aware, a story appeared in The Daily Prophet this morning that may well change the very nature of our society" He paused "For the last sixty years, our world has assumed that Professor Riddle and Madame Merope were the only Founders' Heirs that grace our world" He smiled "But following an in depth investigation in to the bloodlines of the Four Founders, I am happy to announce that it is not just The Slytherin Line that persists to this day" There were some started gasps around the reporters._

_"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce Emelia Mongramash, The Heir of Ravenclaw" Dolohov stood to one side as a young woman walked up and took her place behind the podium._

_"Thank you, Antonin" She smiled at the assembled group "While I admit that learning about my history was a little surprising, I have always felt that I have a destiny, and a role to fulfil in life" She paused "And I believe that part of that role is to help ensure the future of our world" She looked around the reporters "A future which, for the last few years has - I believe - been going in the wrong direction. From what I have learned, the unification of the magical world is going to lead it to ruin. We grow strong by conflict - by facing challenges and struggling to better our selves. Having everything handed to us makes us weak and complacent" She glanced across to where Dolohov was standing._

_"I believe that Mr Dolohov has the plan and the idea to return us to the world that my ancestor envisioned, and ensure that - together - we can grow strong" She paused "I would be happy to answer some questions_

Luna turned the television off, then looked over at her assistant.

"Was my husband in his office, Susan?"

"Yes m'am" She nodded "Would you like me to let him know you are coming?"

"Yes please"

xoxox

"Good morning, love of my love" Harry smiled "How's it going?" Luna returned his smile.

"The Heir of Ravenclaw just came out endorsing my opponent, and within moments of coming to the public attention she has more or less said that everything I, and you, have done in the last twelve years has been a disaster" Luna flumped down next to him on the sofa "Suffice to save, I've been better" She paused, then beamed at him "How are you, my sweet?"

"Sir, m'am?" Hannah stood at the door "I think there's something you should see" Harry turned to look at her.

"Is this going to be good news, Hannah?" He asked "Because if it's bad news, I am going to invoke a little known law from 1429 and rip your head off and throw it on my fireplace" Hannah stared back at him, then looked at Luna.

"I'm not bound by that law, Hannah, but I'll just tell Miss Owens you tried to kidnap me" Hannah smiled.

"Miss Garner is holding a press conference to denounce Miss Mongramash, claiming she is a fraud" She said. Harry and Luna exchanged glances, and then smiled.

"Thank you, Hannah" They said in unison, then Harry added "We'll be out in a moment"

xoxox

_"......continuing our coverage of the revelation of The Third Heir, Minister Potter was the last of the Ministerial Candidates to make a comment on the record" Fred announced "Even if that comment was not was not what was expected" The screen behind him changed to show Luna stood in The Ministry Press Room._

_"Minister Potter - do you have any comment on the supposed revelation of a new Heir to The Founders?" A reporter asked. Luna smiled._

_"While I know it is not what you want to hear, I have no comment to make at this time" She replied, then smiled at the locks of shock that ran through the various reporters._

_"Do you believe she is truly a Founder's Heir, Minister?" Lucinda asked._

_"At this point, I am unwilling to comment one way or the other" Luna admitted "While I can not see any reason why she might have made this up, it is important not just to accept things at face value, no matter who is saying it" She smiled "Although obviously that doesn't apply to anything I tell you" Some of the reporters laughed._

_"So you don't wish to make a comment, Minister?" Lucinda prompted._

_"I'm afraid not, Miss Doyle" The screen faded, and the camera returned to Fred._

_"Minister Potter goes on the record by not going on the record" Fred smiled "Which, I have to admit, is what we have come to expect from our incumbent Minister"_

Remus switched the television off, then turned to Tonks.

"Ready for bed, my love?" He asked.

"I think so, yes" She nodded "Do you think this woman is on the level?"

"I kind of hope she is" Remus admitted "I mean - I know she apparently hates Harry and Luna, and pretty much everything that we fought for in the last twelve years and appears to think our life's work is a joke......" He trailed off as Tonks stared at him with fond amusement "That sentence sounded better in my head"

"I would imagine so" She gave him a soft kiss "Bed?"

"One moment" He took a deep breath "Nymphadora, I love you" Tonks stared at him bemusedly "I would say I have loved you ever since I met you, but since I met you when you were four, that would sound unbelievably creepy" He paused "Okay, I think I am getting off the topic here"

"If I knew what your topic was, I would probably agree" Tonks smiled.

"Nymphadora Aurelius Astra Tonks....." Remus dropped down to one knee "Will you marry me?"

xoxox

(Election Night, Monday 12th of August, 2013)

"With ten districts left to go, including the one we are waiting for, the incumbent Chief Warlock is holding on to a lead of around one million votes, while Minister Potter has a very, very slight lead over Amelia Garner" Fred leaned back in his chair "So, George, do you think Minister Potter can defy history and keep this lead?"

"I think given some of the previous results we have had, I wouldn't be surprised" George nodded "And you have to keep in mind that one of the upcoming districts is her home district, and all the polls suggest she will carry that by a very large majority" He paused "However, from a purely selfish point of view, I am glad that The Ministerial Race is so close, because at least it adds some suspense to the evening - while we can't mathematically call it done, I think that it is obvious to everyone, except possibly The Malfoy Camp, that Harry James Potter is going to be returned to The 9th Floor very soon"

"Although probably not right now" Fred said as the results flashed up on the screen "Nothing?" He looked across at his brother "Can that be right?"

"I am just checking...." George trailed off, glancing down at the desk "Apparently they checked it five times before releasing it to us" He looked up at Fred "District Twenty Three has returned no votes for The Incumbent Chief Warlock, and a fairly impressive ninety two percent of the vote to Lucius Malfoy"

"But before The Malfoy Campaign gets over excited, while this is a surprising and phenomenal result, it doesn't actually change the overall picture all that much" Fred continued "Mr Potter's lead has dropped from seventeen points down to thirteen, but in order to win, Mr Malfoy requires around two thirds of the vote from the rest of the nine districts" He paused "Although after this result, I am not sure I would bet against it"

"Meanwhile, the race for Minister continues to be close as Luna Potter picks up another two hundred thousand votes, and Miss Garner loses votes to Mr Dolohov" George smiled "I think that this district is going to require more examination and discussion when all the results are in, because if it can return nearly sixty percent for Minister Potter, and yet not return a single vote for her husband, then something odd is definitely going on"


	10. Chapter 9 - Jessie's Girl

(Monday, 1st of April 2013)

_".....continuing the coverage of the fallout from the second debate, we go now to a press conference in Diagon Alley being held by Ronan Pond"_

Tom flicked off the television in the staff room, then let out a long slow breath.

"Do you think his campaign is over?" Hermione asked, sitting down in the chair next to him.

"Things are never over until they are over, Hermione" Tom said, but then smiled "But yes, I think his campaign is more or less over. He will probably still get some votes from the die-hards, but I suspect the majority of his supporters will defect to Dolohov, and maybe a few to Amelia"

"None to Luna?" Hermione looked at him curiously.

"Amelia is next in line, politically speaking - my guess would be that Luna is a little too far to the left for most of them"

"True" Hermione nodded "When is Miss Mongramash arriving?"

"In about half an hour" Tom said "We are having a private dinner, then I am going to show her around the castle" Hermione quirked another eyebrow.

"A private dinner, Headmaster?" She asked with a slightly amused smile.

"She is twenty three, Miss Granger" Tom frowned at her "I have merely invited her over because - as The Heir of Ravenclaw - she should at least get to know about the castle and the school"

"So you believe her?" She looked at him curiously "I mean - you believe her about being Ravenclaw's Heir?"

"I haven not made up my mind yet" Tom replied "But I thought that by inviting her to the school, I could see how Hogwarts reacts to her" He smiled "And my mother is coming as well"

"She is meeting your mother as well?" Hermione snorted in amusement.

"Get out" Tom pointed to the door. Hermione stood up, still giggling.

"I will see you later, Headmaster" She said with a grin "Enjoy your private dinner with Miss Mongramash and your mother" Before Tom could respond, she bounded out of the staff room.

xoxox

_"Mother,_

_Thank you for the book on British Magical History. While Professor Binns can be quite thorough in regard to The Goblin Revolutions (or Rebellions, as he tends to refer to them), he is not so good on teaching about the other topics._

_Everything is going very well - Callista made the reserve Quidditch team, so I have been watching her practising quite a lot. She is very, very good, and I think that next year - after Laurence leaves at the end of next year, she will probably be promoted to the main squad_

_I can not believe that Alec found a snow globe that he doesn't have already - and, on that topic - what took The Guard to Australia? Was it to do with the coven you told me about over Christmas? And how are the rest of The Guard?_

_Anyway, I will have to cut this letter short because I promised Natalie and Cassandra that I would join them for a walk._

_Love always,  
Lucy._

xoxox

"Thank you for inviting me, Professor Riddle" Emelia Mongramash smiled as she walked in to The Entrance Hall.

"You are most welcome, Miss Mongramash" He returned her smile "I thought we could start with dinner, and then I could give you a tour around the castle"

"That would be nice, thank you" Emelia gave him a warm smile "I understand that your mother will be joining us?"

"Yes" Tom nodded "I thought that since you are joining a somewhat small group of people, it might be helpful to get an idea of what you can expect"

"I am sure that will be very helpful" She replied, then took a breath "I understand that you are a good friend of Minister Potter and Chief Warlock Potter?"

"I have been friends with Mr Potter's family since they were in school, and I have known Harry since the day he was born. Mrs Potter I met when she started school, but got to know when she came home with Harry in her first year" He paused, then smiled "I am aware that you have endorsed one of Luna's opponents, and that you have yet to endorse a candidate for Chief Warlock, however I was hoping this evening could be more about you, and your connection to the school" Emelia smiled.

"I think that would be nice, Headmaster"

xoxox

_"Dearest Lucy,_

_I am glad you are enjoying your second term at Hogwarts, my darling, and I am glad that you have made a few friends. I admit that one of my biggest worries about sending you to school was that you had had so little interaction with children your own age._

_The events in Australia were related to the coven I told you about, however I am now happy to report that - following Jane and Alec's little sojourn to Queensland - the coven will no longer be a problem._

_However there are problems brewing closer to home - there have been one or two deaths in Cumbria recently, and they scream of a newborn being allowed to run wild. Which, as you know, is quite worrying. But more worrying still is that there is some suggestion it might not be one newborn, but a coven with a new member they are either incapable of control or one they refuse to control._

_Which ever it is, something will have to be done, and - as Our Masters' representative in this land - it might fall to me to do it. I am going to seek guidance from Masters Aro and Marcus, but there is the chance that in the next few days, I will be travelling to North Lancashire to communicate our Masters' displeasure to this coven._

_In the meantime, I have arranged to conduct the last of the classes two weeks from today, and Headmaster Riddle has graciously invited both you and I to dinner after I am finished (although, as with the last time, I believe it will be only you and he who are eating)._

_Love,  
your mother._

xoxox

"Thank you for inviting me here, Professor Riddle" Emelia smiled "I can see why you like the castle so much"

"The magic that Master Slytherin, Master Gryffindor, Mistress Hufflepuff and your own ancestor Mistress Ravenclaw was partly based on their own souls, so their presence persists to this day" Tom responded "It's what makes it feel so warm and welcoming to my mother and I, and now to you" He looked at her thoughtfully "Do you think you'll want to return? We would always welcome the presence of another Founder"

"That is a kind offer, but I think that I am going to make my own way for the time being" She smiled politely "I am a little too young to be a teacher, and quite honestly the idea of living in a draughty old place like this doesn't really appeal to me" She glanced out of The Entrance Hall, then turned back to Tom "And now I am afraid I must be going - the weather looks like it is going to turn, and I think I should be home before it starts to rain"

"Of course" He pulled out his wand "If I may?" She nodded "Climatus Repellus" A small bubble appeared over her "That will vanish in about half an hour or so, but it should protect you if you get caught in the rain"

"Thank you, Professor" She smiled politely, then turned and walked down the stairs in to the grounds.

Tom watched until she was out of sight, waved his wand to close the main doors and then walked back up the grand staircase.

xoxox

Jane Macton looked out through her window, smiling softly. For the first time since the young girl's mother had died, her niece was sleeping properly through the night.

It had been a tough adjustment for both of them - Susie had had to start a new school at the same time as dealing with the loss of her parents, while Jane herself had had to take a few months off work to deal with the funeral, the estate and getting Susie settled in.

"Still - things are getting a little better" She thought "And I think this weekend, we can visit her parents' graves, and hopefully bring her some closure" She looked out at the garden once more, then started to pull the curtains closed.

A second later, she saw a flash of movement in the garden.

xoxox

Auror Tomkins rushed in to the DMLE.

"Vampire attack in Carnforth" He yelled "Five vampires are attacking houses in the village"

"Inform the Director" Auror Day nodded "The first squad will set off in five minutes, whether Director Brown has arrived or not, and then send squads two and three once she does"

"Yes, boss!" Tomkins saluted, then turned and bounded towards the break room.

xoxox

Jane scooped Susie out of bed, and ran into the cupboard under the stairs.

"Stay here, sweetie" She said quietly "I've just got to....." She trailed off "Just stay here, sweetie" She kissed Susie on the top of the head, then closed the door. Taking a deep breath, she picked up the cricket bat lying by the door.

"Okay - do your worst!"

xoxox

"Director" Day smiled as Lavender rushed in to The DMLE "Squad One is already on site, and Squads Two and Three are on their way"

"What?" Lavender skidded to a halt "You've already sent one squad there?"

"Yes, m'am" Day nodded, then took a step back when Lavender let out a stream of curses.

"Get the squad together now - we are going" She paused "I can only hope they are still alive!"

xoxox

"Stay away from my daughter, you bitch!" Jane swung the bat, cracking it in two against the vampire's skull.

"You have a daughter?" The vampire laughed "I think I'll have to pay her a visit after I am done with you"

"I will kill you first" Jane jabbed the broken bat forward, but it simply shattered against the vampire's chest. The vampire stared at the shattered remains of the bat, then laughed again.

xoxox

Lavender, Day and fifteen other Aurors apparated in to the town square in Carnforth, then they immediately drew their wands.

"Team 1 - go north. Team 2 - go south. Team 3 - west. Team 4 - east" Lavender looked around "Team 5, with me"

"I don't think you'll want to do that, Miss Brown" Lavender flinched slightly as twenty vampires appeared in front of the Aurors.

"Under the laws of the....." She started, but the lead vampire merely laughed.

"Do we look like we care about your laws, Director?" He asked with another laugh "Now - we can do this the easy way or the hard way"

"DIFFINDO!" Lavender whipped her wand sideways, severing the vampire's head "INCENDIO!" The headless corpse of the vampire burst in to flames.

"The hard way!" The second vampire snapped.

"Scatter!" Lavender yelled out, then she threw a fireball at the group of vampires and ran the other way.

xoxox

"Mr Mathias" Emily nodded politely as her daughter's bodyguard blurred up to her "How goes the night?"

"It goes well, my lady" He gave a slight bow "Your daughter is safely tucked up in bed, and the WPS agents are all on patrol" He paused "If you would permit it, I was going to use this opportunity to go and feed"

"I can wait until....." Emily started, but then the memo pad in her pocket started to vibrate "If you will give me one moment?"

"Of course, my Lady" He nodded, then she pulled the pad out of her jacket and quickly flipped to the front.

"Oh my!" She looked up "I am sorry, but I can not stay - there is a massive vampire attack in Cumbria, and Director Brown is requesting my assistance"

"Do you want my help?" Mathias asked.

"Thank you, but I would prefer Lucy to be protected"

"Of course my lady" He paused "But if you need me, you know how to get in touch"

"I do" She replied, then turned and vanished off in to the trees. 

xoxox

"Director, we need to retreat" Tomkins said insistently "Or we have to summon more Aurors to fight"

"We are too spread out - we can't just abandon everyone else" Lavender replied "See if you can get through to Day and her team - if we can link up with them, maybe we can flank them and get as many out as we can"

"Yes, boss" Tomkins nodded, then added "If I can't?"

"Then we go and find them" She said firmly, and Tomkins nodded again.

xoxox

Emily saw the town in the distance, and increased her speed.

Moment later, she blurred in to the outskirts of the town, and encountered the first fight.

xoxox

Auror Day whipped her wand back and forth, waving the whip of flame in front of her and holding the vampires at bay. 

"Auror - cut your spell" A quiet voice came in her ear, and she span in surprise to find another vampire stood there. For a second, she almost blasted the vampire off her feet, but she held her fire when she realised that the vampire was not attacking her.

"My name is Emily Brown, and I was summoned by your Director" Emily said quietly.

"You know the Director?" Day linked in surprise, then shook her head "Never mind - what can you do?" 

"Just be prepared if this goes badly" Emily said, then - before Day could reply - Emily shot forward in to the group of four advancing vampires. There was a moment of silence, then Day heard something she had never heard before - the sound of vampires screaming. 

xoxox

"Minister Potter?" Luna blinked in surprise as Jessie's voice penetrated her consciousness "Minister?"

"Miss Owens?" Luna sat up in bed and put the light on. Lying next to her, Harry opened his eyes, but stayed lying down.

"The DMLE has a report of a massive vampire attack in Cumbria" Jessie said quickly "Director Brown is in the field, along with three Auror squads"

"Do you have any information no how it's going?" Luna asked, throwing the covers back.

"Not as yet, Minister, no" Jessie shook her head "However the night watch commander has already sent a request for extra support, calling in most of the off duty Aurors"

"What about the Academy?" Luna pulled on a dressing gown "Has Director Black been contacted?"

"I don't know yet, m'am" Jessie replied "Things are a little unclear"

"Very well" She looked over at Harry who, by this time, was sat up, watching the interchange "I'll be back when I can be, love"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Not yet, sweetie" Luna bounded over and kissed him on the forehead "But if you could find The Ambassador and see what she knows, I would be most grateful"

"Consider it done" He grinned. Luna nodded, then turned back to Jessie.

"Lets go"

xoxox

"Director - Auror Day!" Tomkins said. Lavender looked down the street, then smiled as Day - and five more Aurors - came in to view.

"Thank god" Lavender exhaled "Have you contacted anyone else?" 

"I can't get Team 2 or 3, but Team 4 are down to one - Auror Smedley is returning here if she can avoid the vampires"

"There are seven fewer of them" Day said as she and her team mates reached the group "And I suspect they will be fewer still in a moment" She came to a halt, and Lavender was surprised to see her Auror smiling widely.

"Day?"

"The Volturi Ambassador arrived around five minutes ago, and she is literally ripping her way through the vampires" Day said with a grin "She saved the six of us, and we saw her dealing with a few more as we were....." She paused, then shrugged "Well - I want to say coming to regroup, but honestly it was more like running away"

"So that's thirteen, plus the initial five?" Lavender asked "Do you know where they are?"

"Following the sound of the screaming" Day suggested.

xoxox

Emily danced, twirled and flipped through the crowd of vampires, ripping, tearing and yanking as she went. 

For the previous three hundred years, she had been a key member of The Guard, helping to stamp out the dangers of rogue covens and make sure that the mortal world was saved from the truly dangerous vampires in the world.

And she had done it all for the love and the worship of her masters. 

Then Lucy had come in to her life - a six year old girl whose family had been killed by three vampires, Emily had encountered her, and had fallen in love almost at once.

Knowing that she couldn't turn her child, she brought Lucy before The Volturi and asked for permission to raise her. Aro and Marcus had both assented eagerly, while Caius had given only grudging permission. But only on the condition that Emily be there to raise her and would agree to remove herself from the guard, instead acting in a more administrative and domestic capacity.

She had done it with a song in her heart and a smile on her face, and now could not imagine a different life.

"But" She thought "I have missed this" 

She flipped backwards over a vampire that was trying to sneak up on her, and before she had landed, she had twisted its head off and flung it across the road. A second later, the arms and legs followed, and the torso was on the ground. 

xoxox

"Minister - Director Brown is on the floo" Susan said.

"Thank you, Susan" Luna nodded "Can you see who else is in and let them know?"

"Yes m'am" Susan vanished out of the door, while Luna turned to the floo.

"Lav? How's it going?"

"The situation is coming under control - the last of the vampires are being dealt with, then we're going to start sorting out the dead and the wounded" She sighed "Of which I suspect there will be quite a lot"

"Do you need any more assistance?"

"Thank you, Minister, but no - The obliviator squads will be here once the area is secure" She paused "Did you know Ambassador Brown can fight?" 

"Sorry?"

"Five minutes ago, we were getting slaughtered. Then The Ambassador arrived, and now she is nearly finished dealing with the vampires" Lavender smiled "I am not exaggerating when I say we owe her lives, as does everyone who has survived this dreadful night"

"The Ambassador agreed to help you?" Luna asked in surprise "I thought Ambassadors were supposed to stay neutral?"

"She is the representative of The Vampires of Britain - I guessed she thought it was her duty" Lavender shrugged "Either way, I think we should be very grateful to her, because - as I said she is the reason that I am talking to you now..... hold on" There were a few moments of silence, punctuated by a number of loud screams and surprised yells, then Lavender's head reappeared.

"Sorry, Minister - six vampires tried to ambush us" She said with a slightly wavering voice "Ambassador Brown showed them that it wasn't very nice"

"Are you okay?" Luna asked kindly.

"Physically? Yes" Lavender nodded "But I think when I get home, I am going to need quite a few drinks, and possibly some dreamless sleep" Luna went slightly pale, then took a deep breath.

"Are all the vampires dealt with?" She asked.

"The Ambassador says yes" Lavender replied "She is going to stay around for half an hour or so, just to make sure they are all gone"

"Can you give her my grateful thanks, and ask if she can come in tomorrow morning around elevenish?" Luna said "I just want to talk to her before the press involved"

"I will, Minister" Lavender smiled "If you will excuse me, the obliviators will be arriving soon, and we have to start going through the village"

"Are you sure you don't want any extra help?" 

"Thank you for the offer, but this is not the place for The Minister of Magic - even if it is safe" Lavender smiled "I will give you a full report by ten tomorrow"

"Thank you, Director"

"Thank you, m'am"

xoxox

"My Lady!" Mathias smiled as Emily appeared at the window of his quarters. A second later, she had slipped inside "Is everything taken care of?"

"Yes, thank you" She nodded "The rogue coven has been wiped out, and I am pretty sure that I have put the fear of our Masters in to the rest of the vampires in the area - we shouldn't have any more problems" 

"That is excellent news, my Lady" Mathias smiled again.

"But Minister Potter has requested to see me in the morning" She paused "I believe that she is going to reprimand me for violating several laws and rules about what Ambassadors can and can not do" 

"You saved them....." 

"I am aware of that, Mr Mathias, but I am still bound by the laws of the land, and as I have broken them, it is my duty to answer for that - to do anything else would be to dishonour our Masters" 

"Yes, my Lady"

"I will also have to report this to our Masters" She paused "If they choose to recall me, we will discuss what impact that will have on my daughter's future" 

"Yes, my Lady" 

"Do you still need to feed?" She asked, and he nodded "Then go now, and I will wait here until you return" 

"Thank you, my Lady"

xoxox

The next morning, Harry, Luna and Percy were all waiting in her office.

"What was the final count?" Percy asked.

"Thirty eight men, twenty two women, six children" Luna said dejectedly "And five Aurors" 

"Anyone we know?" Harry looked at her.

"Aurors Hedges, Charnley, Davenport, Dent and Merchant" Luna glanced down her list, and Harry sighed.

"Richard Charnley?" He asked, and Luna nodded "I remember him from The Unification march"

"Stephanie Merchant was Penelope's maid of honour" Percy added, then he looked across at Luna "Do you think you can hold off the names until I talk to her?"

"Of course" Luna smiled sympathetically "We are going to hold off on publishing until we have a full casualty list anyway" She paused "And until we have spoken to The Ambassador, of course"

"It is a pity that the commendations can't be extended to Ambassadors" Harry said "Because if anyone deserves formal recognition for what they have done, it is definitely Emily" 

"I agree" Percy agreed "Director Brown's report is remarkably clear about just what the Auror Corps owe to her intervention" He paused "I did a bit of research this morning, and I think there is something we can do, if you are interested" 

"Do tell" Luna leaned forward, looking interested, but before Percy could continue, there was a knock at the door, and Susan poked her head round.

"Ambassador Emilia D'Fey Marina Brown" She said. 

"Please show her in, Susan" Luna said, getting to her feet.

"Yes m'am" The door closed, then a moment later it opened and Emily walked in. 

"Minister, Chief Warlock, Chief Justice" She nodded.

"Madame Ambassador" Luna smiled warmly "Thank you for....." Emily held her hand up.

"Minister Potter, I am here today to answer any charges that you have drawn up against me. I will not contest them, and - should you require my to relinquish my position, I will not challenge that either and request my Masters assign a new Ambassador within the week" She dropped her head so she was staring at the floor, and so missed the surprised expressions that the other three exchanged.

"Ambassador - Emily - are you under the impression that we asked you to come in to punish you in some way?" Luna asked after a moment. Emily looked up, slightly confused.

"Well - yes" She nodded "The Unification Treaty is very clear about extra-judicial punishment, except by authorised members of The DMLE" She paused "Last night, I killed twenty five people without any authorisation or permission" Luna stared at her with an amused expression. 

"Ambassador, you saved the lives of five Auror Squads, not to mention around eighty people from the village" She said seriously "If you hadn't been there last night, I am pretty sure that we would have lost everybody and the entire village would have been wiped out" 

"So.... I am not here to be deported?" Emily asked, and Luna shook her head.

"We asked you to come so we could give you the thanks of a grateful nation, Ambassador - The Ministry, The DMLE and Magical Britain is in your debt" She said "And we were just discussing the possibility of rewarding you with official recognition in some way"

"Oh - that's not necessary" Emily replied quickly "I was merely carrying out my duty as my Masters would require of me - I did not do it for reward or recognition" 

"We are aware of that" Percy said with a nod "However, The Ministry has a tradition of rewarding those who deserve it, Madam Ambassador, and we all agree that you deserve it" Emily smiled, but shook her head.

"I know that you mean well, but......" She paused "Minister, I've learned there is a spell that will silence a room?"

"Yes" Luna nodded. 

"Could you...." Emily waved her hand. Luna looked at her curiously, then nodded.

"Just one second" She walked over to the door and poked her head out "Susan - I am just going to silence the room for a moment. If Miss Owens or any of the other WPS Agents come by, can you let them know it was my idea and that I am not in danger?" 

"Yes, Minister" Susan nodded with a smile "I will ensure Miss Owens, Miss Smith and Miss Gibbs do not launch an invasion of your office" 

"Thank you Susan"

"Thank you, m'am" Luna closed the door, then pulled out her wand and silenced the office. Emily smiled.

"Thank you, Minister" She said quietly "What I am about to tell you is something we do not normally talk to outsiders about" She looked at them seriously "I would be most grateful if you do not speak of it again"

"Of course" Harry said, and the other two nodded. 

"Some of our kind - vampires - have special abilities" Emily explained "There are vampires that can read minds, see the future, control the elements, block their minds from any type of physical intrusion...." She trailed off "From what I have seen, the abilities basically mimic what you can do with magic, but we come by them naturally"

"But you each only have one?" Percy asked.

"That is all we are blessed with" Emily nodded "I am not going to tell you which members of my world have which powers - it is definitely not something we discuss. However, when I was part of The Guard, I learned that I could see one or two seconds in to the future"

"Wow" Harry exclaimed.

"Well said" Emily smiled "It only tends to surface when I am fighting, and it does only work for one or two seconds at most, but it did make me a formidable force when I served in The Guard" She paused "However, it is not something I want to be made public, for my privacy but more importantly for the privacy and security of my world" 

"And you believe if we honour you, it would bring you too much attention?" Luna said, making Emily nod again "Very well" She smiled "We won't publicly honour you, Madam Ambassador, but, as I said, please accept our grateful thanks for your actions last night" Emily smiled.

"Thank you" She said quietly "I am honoured you would think so highly of me, and I am grateful that I was able to be of some service" She paused "Would you also permit me to use this opportunity to make a donation to the Auror Benevolant Fund? For the Aurors who died at the hands of my nation?"

"I would be honoured to accept it" Harry said with a smile "I will give you the details later"

"Thank you" Emily smiled again "And now, if you will excuse me, I have to make a report to my Masters as to the events of last night" She nodded politely, then turned and left the office. For a moment, the other three stayed silent, then Luna grinned.

"So - that went well" 

xoxox

"My Lady, my Lord" Emily dropped to one knee as two figures in dark grey robes walked in to the entrance hall of The Embassy.

"Rise, faithful one" The first figure spoke. Emily got to her feet again as the two figures flipped back their hoods, revealing a young woman with blonde hair, and a young man with a beautiful face but cold eyes.

"Lady Jane, Lord Alec" Emily bowed her head "I am honoured by your visit"

"After your report last night, Master Aro thought it best that we come in person" Jane replied calmly "And we will get to the topic of your actions, but first - how is young Lucy doing?"

xoxox

"Miss Mongramash" Lucius smiled as Emelia sat down opposite him "Thank you for coming"

"You peaked my interest" She said with a polite smile "Why should I support your candidacy for Chief Warlock?"

"Why did you decide to endorse Antonin?" Lucius asked in response.

"Of all that candidates for Minister, Mr Dolohov's policies are the ones that most match my own views" She leaned back in her chair "I think that he can bring The Wizarding World back to where it should be" 

"Then perhaps you would like to discuss your views, and see if we can find some common ground?"

"I think that would be very productive"

xoxox

"So you believe that the coven is dealt with?" Alec asked as he, Jane and Emily walked through The Embassy garden. 

"I do" Emily nodded "I killed twenty five vampires, and I have a few sources investigating the area for any more news, but I do believe that they will not be any more trouble - at least for the next twenty, thirty years or so" Jane and Alec exchanged glances.

"And you will not have any further problems with The Ministry?" Jane asked, making Emily smile.

"Minister Potter was very grateful for my assistance" She said "To the point where I managed to talk them out of giving me a public commendation for my assistance"

"That was probably wise" Jane nodded, then looked over at Alec "I think our work here is done, Alec" 

"I would agree" Alec smiled "Emily - give our love to your lovely daughter, and we will see you in a few months" 

"Are you sure we can not visit her?" Jane asked. Emily laughed, but shook her head.

"The wards around the school have been modified to accept Mr Mathias and me, but I am pretty sure that you and Alec would be barred from entering" Jane's smiled widened.

"That sounds like it could be a challenge" Emily shook her head.

"While it might be fun, I think that The Ministry probably wouldn't enjoy it as much as you, my Lady" She paused "Perhaps we can do it for Christmas" Jane and Alec laughed.

"We will return to Volterra, and inform our Masters as to what has happened" Alec said, smiling "We will let you know what they say and whether we will be returning or not"

"Thank you, my Lord, my Lady" Emily bowed, then - as Jane and Alec blurred off in to the distance - turned and walked back in to The Embassy.

xoxox

"One final thing" Lucius smiled "Tomorrow, there is going to be a protest rally Rally in Diagon Alley" Emelia gave a small snort of amusement "I was wondering if you had considered attending?"

"I had heard about it, but isn't it being lead by Mr Pond?" 

"It is, but Mr Dolohov and myself with both be attending" Lucius said "While we might not hold all the same views, we are all agreed that Minister Potter and Chief Warlock Potter are perpetrating a cover up in regard to the events of thirty years ago, and that this cover up should be exposed" Emelia looked at him thoughtfully.

"Do you really think that attacking two people for events that happened when they were children is really the best way to achieve your aims?" She asked.

"We are not attacking Mr and Mrs Potter for what happened back then" Lucius said sincerely "We are attacking the fact that they are clearly and blatantly abusing their power by protecting six people from facing the justice they deserve" 

"And the fact that you, Mr Dolohov and Mr Pond would have a great deal to gain from the destruction of Mr and Mrs Potter doesn't have any bearing on the situation?" Lucius let a sly smile across his face.

"If they lose this election, there has to be someone there to take their place" He said "And it would be better if it was someone who was prepared to take the hard decisions and tidy up the mess that the Potters have left" Emelia stared at her for a moment, then smiled.

"I think I understand your point, Mr Malfoy" She nodded "I will be there"

xoxox

"Miss Brown?" Jessie stared in to the fireplace in surprise "How may I help you?"

"May I come through? I have to talk to you about something important" Jessie blinked in surprise again.

"Of course" She took a step back and watched as Emily emerged from the floo "Would you like to sit down?"

"Thank you" Emily sat down on the sofa "I am sorry to disturb you, but time is of the essence"

"What's up?" Jessie sat down next to her.

"Director Brown gave me an updated casualty list from the attack last night" Emily said, pulling out a piece of paper "It seems that when they started going through the houses, they found a young woman named Jane Macton dead in her hall" She paused "It seems she had been trying to fight off the vampires with a cricket bat"

"Brave woman" Jessie commented.

"It seems she was doing it because her adopted daughter was hiding in the cupboard under the stairs" Emily continued "Unfortunately, after the vampires killed her, they found her adopted daughter and did a number on her as well" She paused "Which is why I am here"

"It is?"

"The doctors at St Mungos are not very optimistic about her chances, Miss Owens, and it looks like she has maybe two or three days to live" Emily said quietly "She is going to die, and die in a pretty horrible manner" She paused "I want you to help - I want you to turn her" Jessie stared at her in complete surprise.

"You want me to turn her in to a werewolf?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"I do" Emily nodded "I think it will be her best chance at a future"

"Can't you turn her in to a vampire?" Jessie asked, then flinched back as Emily's eyes flashed red "Or maybe a less dangerous question that won't make you rip my head off?"

"Sorry" Emily closed her eyes "Sometimes I forget that not everyone knows our society as well as others" She held up her hand "Just over a hundred years ago, a coven in Canada turned two five year olds. Three days later, the nearest village was wiped out. A week after that, four more villages were gone" She looked over at Jessie "My Masters not only sent the entire guard, but also came themselves in order to ensure that these two children were killed - and it took every single one of us to carry it out"

"They were that dangerous?" 

"While the idea that vampires get more dangerous as we grow older is true, we are never more lethal than when we are newly born" She explained "New born vampires are incredibly strong and incredibly fast and almost impossible to kill unless you are very experienced" She paused "You know that mages don't give wands to children, right?"

"Yes"

"Do you know why?" 

"Because children aren't capable of keeping the secret, and aren't mature enough to be given that power that the wand would grant them" Jessie said.

"Now imagine if you gave a wand to a child, and that child was able to master every spell in the world instantly" Jessie paled slightly "And now imagine that that child would never grow up, and would never mature"

"Good lord" 

"Quite" Emily nodded "No vampire would ever break the ban on immortal children, not only because it would ensure that my Masters would come and visit them, but because a vampire child is possibly the single most dangerous thing in the known world" She paused "So, to answer your original question - no, I can not turn Miss Macton in to a vampire, because it would not only mean her death, but quite possibly the death of everyone in magical Britain"

"I can see why that would be bad" Jessie nodded "But are you aware of what her life will be if I turn her? That she will suffer pain every month?" 

"Is that worse than being dead?" Emily asked, then held up her hand "Just go to the hospital and visit her, and decide after that" Jessie smiled.

"Okay"

xoxox

"Minister Potter, Miss Owens is outside with your husband, Chief Justice Weasley and Ambassador Lupin" Susan said "They say it relates to The Unification Treaty" Luna blinked in surprise, then nodded.

"Show them in" She said, standing up behind her desk.

"Yes m'am" Luna walked around from her desk as Harry, Percy, Jessie and Remus came in "Good morning everyone. How may I help you today?"

"Minister Potter, I am here to make a request under Section 12, Clause 4" Jessie said seriously. Luna stared at her for a moment, then looked at Remus.

"Mr Ambassador, do you have any problems with this request?" She asked formally.

"I've reviewed the petition, Minister, and it is all in order" He replied.

"Chief Justice?" 

"There are no legal reasons why this shouldn't proceed - Miss Owens is capable of providing a home for Miss Macton, and will be able to ensure the young girl is raised properly and well"

"Chief Warlock?"

"All the criteria are met, Minister" Luna smiled.

"Miss Owens - are you sure you want to take this on? Raising a child is not an easy thing, especially in your line of work" 

"I am aware of the difficulties I will face, Minister, however I have made arrangements with my deputy to become acting head of The WPS for the next three months, and we will review the situation after that" 

"And you are sure this is what you want? You aren't being pressured in to it or coerced in anyway?"

"I am sure, Minister" Jessie smiled "I am very sure" 

"Okay then" Luna nodded. Jessie held out a piece of paper, which Luna took, signed and returned to her "Are you going to go right away?"

"Yes, Minister" Jessie nodded.

"Then go - I will talk to you later" 

"Thank you, Minister" Jessie turned and bolted out of the room, leaving the others staring after her.

"This will create problems for your campaign, Luna" Remus said quietly "You've already had the inquiry and the arrests - now you are granting permission for your own bodyguard to turn a young girl - you know what The Solaris will do with that"

"I know" Luna shrugged "But she jumped through every single hoop we would ask anyone else to jump through, and I assume you are all convinced she is doing the right thing?" They all nodded "Then, if you will pardon the phrase - screw The Solaris and the high horse they rode in on" The others laughed. 

"The Heir of Ravenclaw is going to speak at the rally" Percy said "I found out just before Miss Owens came to see me" Luna looked at him, then turned to Remus.

"And you thought Jessie adopting a child would be the biggest problem?"

xoxox

Susie Macton opened her eyes, and found herself looking around a hospital room.

"Susie?" A woman's voice came from her left, and she turned her head to find a young lady sat in the chair next to her bed.

"Jessie?" She said hesitantly "Am I going to be okay now?" Jessie smiled back at her.

"Yes, my dear, I think you are going to be fine"

xoxox

(Election Night, Monday 12th of August, 2013)

"And while Chief Warlock Potter seems to have recovered from his slump - taking eighty percent of the vote in the last two districts - we can now officially announce our first casualty of the night" Fred said, glancing down at the paper on his desk "With twenty six districts down, there are now only two point three million votes left to be counted, and Minister Potter now has a two point four million vote lead over Mr Ronan Pond"

"Which means that - even if Mr Pond gets every single vote left to be cast, he would still lose to Mrs Potter by around a hundred thousand votes" George continued "And so, while we do not yet know who is going to win, we know that it will not be Ronan Pond" He paused, then looked at his brother "Fred, what do you think the main factors in Mr Pond's defeat were?" 

"Honestly? I would put most of it down to the fact he was running as a representative of The Bumblebees" Fred leaned forward, resting his arms on the desk "While I support the idea that people are free to believe whatever they want to believe, I think the idea that Professor Dumbledore was anything other than a lunatic who planned to use an unforgivable curse on an eighteen month old child is not one that the majority of the country are ready to support, and are unlikely to ever support" 

"So how would you explain that Mr Dolohov has managed to get a fair percentage of the vote so far?" George looked at the desk "With these results, Mr Dolohov has around one quarter of the vote, while Mr Pond has only managed seven percent" He looked up at his brother "And yet Mr Dolohov has been equally critical of the way the establishment has dealt with the events of Halloween 1981" 

"That is true, but it hasn't been his whole campaign" Fred responded "He has brought it up once or twice, but the majority of his campaign has been about The Unification and how it has - in his words - wrecked the country" He shrugged "So while he has broached the topic of Professor Dumbledore, he has managed to broach a few other things - things that some people in the country seem to care about and even believe in"

"I guess that makes sense" George smiled "And now, we are going to take a little break - mostly because our darling brother has vanished somewhere so we can't get the next set of results - but we will be back soon with the last seven districts of the night, where we will find out the remaining members of The Wizengamot and Ministry, as well as who will be our next Minister and Chief Warlock"


	11. Chapter 10 - A Week Is A Long Time In Politics

(Saturday, 18th of May, 2013)

"You want me to perform the ceremony?" Harry asked, looking up at Remus and Tonks.

"If we are not imposing?" Tonks asked.

"Of course not" Harry jumped to his feet and pulled them both in to a hug "I would be proud to marry both of you" Both Remus and Tonks snorted in amusement "Oh you know what I mean!"

"Yes, Harry" Remus smiled.

"Yes, Mr Chief Warlock" Tonks smiled. Harry blinked in surprise.

"You are asking me to preside at your wedding ceremony, and you are still calling me Mr Chief Warlock?" He asked. Tonks blushed slightly.

"Sorry, sir - force of habit" She paused "You wouldn't believe how long it took me to get over the urge to call Remus 'Mr Ambassador' every time I spoke to him" Harry grinned.

"You still call him Mr Ambassador when you are interviewing him, though?"

"Yes" Tonks nodded "And sometimes I do it in bed - cause it gets him all hot and bothered" Harry went slightly red, while Remus merely laughed.

"Nym, honey - stop teasing The Chief Warlock" He said with a grin.

"Yes, Mr Ambassador" She smiled back at him. Remus wiggled his eyebrows at her, then looked at Harry who had now turned bright red.

"I think we should probably stop now, Nym - I think if it got out that we killed The Chief Warlock then our careers might suffer a little" Tonks laughed.

"Yes, love" She looked over at Harry "You were going to say something, Harry?"

"Yes" Harry nodded "What I was going to say was that if you continue to call me Mr Chief Warlock when we are in public, I have no objection to you calling me Harry when we are in private" He smiled "After all, if you and my godfather are going to be married, I can't have you calling me Mr Chief Warlock all the time"

"Yes, si..... Yes, Harry" Tonks nodded.

"Wasn't that easy?" He smiled back at her "So - when's the wedding?"

xoxox

"They are getting married next Saturday?" Luna asked as she and Harry got into bed. 

"Apparently so" Harry nodded "Remus said that they wanted to do it quickly and quietly, so that...." He trailed off.

"So that?" 

"Honey - is it a bad sign that our friends and family are re-arranging their lives around our election campaigns?" He asked quietly.

"They are having a quiet wedding so as they don't interrupt the campaigns?" Luna asked, and Harry nodded "Okay - I can live with that" She paused "But promise me that come September, we will throw them a proper ball at The Mansion?"

"I promise" Harry nodded emphatically.

"But you are still going to conduct the ceremony?"

"Oh yes!" Harry nodded emphatically again "I wouldn't miss this for the world"

"Cool" Luna smiled, then frowned "If you're going to be stood at the front, where am I going to sit?"

xoxox

(Monday, 20th of May, 2013)

"Mr Dolohov - following your comments in The Third Debate, do you have any comment on the upcoming wedding of Ambassador Lupin?" Horsmont stood at the front of the crowd of reporters, notebook in hand.

"While I am a big believer in the right to privacy, and that people should be free to make their own choices in their own lives, I am also a firm believer in the law and in to making sure that your decisions do not adversely affect the good of the many" He paused "The Unification Treaty was a way of ensuring that werewolves could live close to normal lives, and to ensure that the disease was spread as little as possible"

"Forgive me, Mr Dolohov, but that wasn't an answer" Horsmont prompted.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice" Dolohov admitted "Despite my beliefs, I think that allowing werewolves to breed will only create more werewolves, and that since Lycanthropy can be transmitted so easily - through a bite, a nibble, a playful nip - it would be better if werewolves were kept away from situations where that might occur"

"So you don't believe this wedding should be permitted?"

"I think that there are times when personnel freedom can go too far, and become a danger to society" Dolohov paused "In addition, I am also concerned about the future performance of a journalist who is marrying in to such a family"

"Mr Dolohov?" Lucy Doyle raised her hand "Are you suggesting that Miss Tonks' journalistic ethics are going to suffer if she marries Ambassador Lupin?"

"I am not one to point fingers, Miss Doyle, but The Ambassador is a very good friend of The Minister and Chief Warlock - indeed, he is one of the legendary Four Fathers that The Chief Warlock has talked so much about. If Miss Tonks is to marry into this little group, I think it would be wise to ask yourself just how willing she would be to report that would have a negative impact on her new family"

xoxox

"He really said that?" Harry flumped down on the sofa next to his wife "He accused Tonks of bending her ethics for Remus?"

"Apparently so" Luna nodded "I didn't hear the actual Press Conference, but Susan, Hannah, Jessie, Kelly and Lavender all thought I should know what Dolohov had said"

"That was very nice of them" Harry smiled "So - should we respond?" 

"And say what? That he's a dick?" Luna shook her head "If we get in to this, we are either going to have to agree with Dolohov, or we are going to look like Tonks' parents coming in to defend our child on the playground" Harry snorted in amusement.

"So we keep out of it?" He asked, and she nodded "Do you think the wedding is still going to go ahead?"

"Do you really think that Tonks is going to let a small thing like The Solaris accusing her of being unethical stop her marrying the man she loves?" Luna grinned "Besides, they've been dating......" She trailed off, looking thoughtful. 

"Honey - I thought you said we were not going to interfere"

"And we're not going to interfere" Luna smiled "But that doesn't mean we can't try to convince other people to interfere on our behalf"

xoxox

(Tuesday, 21st of May, 2013)

"Good morning, my name is Lucinda Doyle, and I have an interview scheduled with Mr Dolohov" The receptionist smiled.

"Good morning, Miss Doyle" He stood up "If you would like to follow me?" He lead her through the campaign office and knocked on a large door at the back.

"Come in" The receptionist pushed the door open, and Lucy walked inside.

"Ah - Miss Doyle" Dolohov stood up "You said you wanted to ask me a few more questions about my conference yesterday?"

"Yes, Mr Dolohov, if you don't mind" She nodded. Dolohov gestured to the seat in front of his desk "Thank you" She sat down and pulled out her notepad "Yesterday you said that - once Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks get married, Miss Tonks will be in danger of losing her journalistic integrity and of violating her ethics" 

"I am not sure I put it quite like that, but yes - that is essentially what my worry is" Dolohov nodded. 

"So you believe that she has maintained her integrity and ethics up until this point?" Lucy asked.

"I would say that I have noticed one or two warning signs over the past few months, but on the whole I would say those are the only problems in a long and distinguished career" He smiled "A career I would hate to see end in sorrow and public humiliation"

"Something we all hope to avoid, Mr Dolohov" Lucinda smiled back, then glanced down at her pad "So just to be clear - I don't want to take you out of context, after all - you are saying that until the last few months, Miss Tonks has been a model of propriety and a paragon of journalistic virtue?" 

"Yes, and that is where my concern lies - that such a brilliant and impressive career would end in ignominy" He smiled.

"Mr Dolohov - would it surprise you to know that Mr Lupin and Miss Tonks have been a couple for over six years?" Lucy asked. Dolohov stared at her for a few moments, then smiled.

"What is your point, Miss Doyle?" He asked. 

"That if a serious relationship with Mr Lupin is going to be such a detriment to her career, wouldn't we have noticed it by now?" She stared across the desk at him intently. He stared back for a few moments, then stood up.

"Thank you, Miss Doyle" He gestured to the door "I believe this interview is over" 

"But....."

"I said thank you, Miss Doyle" Lucinda stared at him for a moment, then shrugged.

"Very well, Mr Dolohov" She tucked her pad away, then stood up "Thank you for your time"

xoxox

Half an hour later, she walked in to the offices of The Daily Prophet, looked around then walked over to Tonks' desk.

"Hi Tonks" She grinned "Do you have a moment?" 

"Sure, Lucy" Tonks beamed back at her "I'm just sitting around, watching my career be flushed down the toilet because I am completely and utterly in love with the man of my dreams" She paused "How are you?"

"I am fine, and I think I have a solution for your problems" Lucy dropped down in to the seat beside her, and smiled at Tonks "Can I invoke privacy?" Tonks looked at her in surprise.

"Sure" Tonks shrugged. Lucy pulled out her wand and created a privacy sphere around them.

"Tonks - are you aware of how many good friends you have on The 9th Floor?" Lucy asked quietly.

"Sorry?"

"After Dolohov's press conference yesterday, I got a floo call from Susan Bones-Abbot asking if I could make myself available to talk to Minister Potter" Lucy continued in the same quiet voice "I thought she was going to talk to me about the newly signed Transportal treaty, but apparently she thought that it was more important for me to know that you have been dating Ambassador Lupin for the past six years or so"

"She did?" 

"Oh yes" Lucy nodded emphatic "She was very insistent that I know that fact, and that - if I got the chance - I should share it with as many people as possible" Lucy smiled "And it turns out, she was right. I felt very good about sharing it with people"

"People?" Tonks furrowed her brow "Anyone in particular?" 

"Well - I thought about talking to some random people on the street, but it turns out that if you walk up to random people on the street and start talking to them, they look at you as if you a tad mental" She paused, then shrugged "Anyway - I thought that since random strangers started to think I was a little crazy, I should go to someone who knew me a little better" She paused "So I made an appointment with Mr Dolohov"

"Dolohov?" Tonks rolled her eyes "You went to see that....... person?"

"I did" Lucy grinned "And so he and I had a little chat"

"A little chat?"

"Are you just going to repeat everything I say?" Lucy said with a sigh.

"Am I just going to repeat everything you say?" Tonks asked, then smirked when Lucy rolled her eyes "Sorry - what did you and Dolohov talk about?" 

"I am glad you asked" Lucy grinned, then handed over the notes she had made during the interview "I am going to run the story tomorrow" Tonks looked through the notes, then back up at Lucy.

"You did this for me?" She asked.

"Actually I did this for Minister Potter" Lucy admitted "She seems to care a great deal about you, and the idea that you would be hurt by wanting to marry The Ambassador has upset her quite a lot"

"They both love Remus very much, and want to see him happy" Tonks replied with a smile, but Lucy shook her head.

"Minister Potter was very clear about this being about you - she thinks that Mr Lupin can look after himself" Lucy paused "And given he was part of the group that carried out the cull, I am guessing she is probably right" She looked at her colleague "This was about you" She tapped the notepad "So - should I write the story?" Tonks looked at the notepad, then smiled.

"Yes" Tonks nodded "I think you should"

xoxox

(Wednesday, 22nd of May, 2013)

_"And so now we go live to Diagon Alley, where Mr Dolohov is answering questions about his comments on the upcoming wedding of Ambassador Lupin and Miss Tonks of The Daily Prophet"_

Remus, Jessie and Susie looked up at the television in surprise.

"Are they talking about you, grandpa?" Susie asked, staring at the television.

"Yes, little one, they are" Remus nodded.

"And about Granny Tonks?" Susie asked again, making Remus snort in amusement.

"Granny Tonks?" He asked, looking at Jessie.

"If you are grandpa Remus, then wouldn't your future wife be Granny Tonks?" Jessie asked with an innocent smile. Remus looked at her thoughtfully, then smiled.

"I think perhaps Aunty Tonks might be a better name" He said after a moment "At least until she is a little bit older" Jessie grinned.

"Perhaps" She admitted.

"Why are they talking about you and Granny Tonks, grandpa?" Susie asked, looking around at Remus.

"Because..... Tonks and I are getting married this weekend, a few people want to talk about us" Remus explained "Some people think we shouldn't get married"

"Because you are so old?" Susie asked, making Jessie snort with laughter.

"No, little one" Remus said fondly "They just don't like me" He kissed her on the top of her head, then looked over at Jessie "So - who do you think I have to thank for this?" 

_"Mr Dolohov - The Daily Prophet quotes you as saying that Miss Tonks has been a model of propriety and virtue for the whole of her career" Xenophillius Lovegood asked "Have they quoted you accurately?"_

_"They have" Dolohov nodded._

_"And yet for the last six and a half years, she has been involved with Ambassador Lupin - a man that just yesterday you suggested would cause her to violate her ethics and integrity the moment they tied the knot on Saturday" Xenophillius paused "Can you explain that?"_

_"Perhaps I was mistaken about the potential effect of Miss Tonks' upcoming nuptials on her career and effectiveness as a journalist" Dolohov admitted "However I believe that we are being sidetracked from the main issue I raised in regard to this marriage - the inherent dangers of werewolves being permitted to marry normal, decent people"_

_"So you are saying Miss Tonks is a decent woman?" Xenophillius asked with a smile, making some of the other reporters laugh._

_"I think that Miss Tonks is an excellent reporter, and is far too good to be marrying such a dark, low creature_ Jessie snapped the television off and looked at her adoptive father and daughter.

"So - who wants ice-cream?"

xoxox

"Miss Tonks - how do you feel about the article that appeared in your paper today?" Horsmont asked as Tonks strode down Diagon Alley towards Gringotts. She stopped, then turned to face him.

"Mr Horsmont - I do not appreciate being ambushed when I am going about my business" She said quietly "If you would like to arrange a time for an interview, and if I have time to give one, I will be happy to speak to you then"

"You won't answer just one question?" Horsmont pressed "What do you have to hide, Miss Tonks? Are you afraid to talk because you will reveal that Lupin is just using you to get good press?" Tonks stared at him, then smiled politely.

"As I said, Mr Horsmont, if you wish to interview me, you will make an appointment like you do with anyone else" She said with the same polite smile "Now - if you will excuse me - I am late for an appointment with Ragnarok, and I do not think I should keep him waiting" She walked off down the Alley, while Horsmont turned on the spot and stalked towards the office of The Solaris.

xoxox

"How's Miss Owens doing?" Harry asked, leaning back in his chair. Remus smiled happily.

"She and young Susie are getting on very, very well" He said with a bright smile "The last full moon went a lot better, now that Susie has a better idea of what is going on"

"And she doesn't regret it?" 

"Not one bit" Remus said with a smile "A few months before the raid, she lost both her parents, and although she was living with her aunt, she was very lonely" He paused "Now - well now, thanks to the werewolf reserves, she has a huge family to play with and to take care of her"

"I'd never thought of it like that" Harry admitted "How is she handling the pain?"

"She's young - she doesn't give it much thought" Remus said "And when you consider what the vampires did to her, the transformation is a walk in the park" He paused, then smiled "So - was it you or Luna?"

"Sorry?" 

"Which one of you spoke to The Prophet?" Remus asked again. Harry smiled.

"I told her you would work it out" He said after a moment "Luna asked Miss Doyle to come in for an interview, and let it slip that you and Tonks had been dating for six years already. Miss Doyle did the rest - it seems that she dislikes Mr Dolohov as much as we do" 

"Good to hear" Remus smiled "Thank Luna for me, will you?"

"I will" Harry nodded "But honestly - it wasn't anything that anyone wouldn't have done" He paused, then frowned "It was something anyone would have done?"

"It sounded better the first way" Remus laughed "But either way - thank you, and give my thanks to Luna" 

"Of course" They both stood up "So - is Severus organising your bachelor party?" 

"Yes, and how did you know it would be Severus?" 

"If you picked my Dad or Uncle Padfoot, they would probably be unable to resist the urge to prank you - even if Mother would punish them both for it - and if you picked Uncle Peter, then Dad and Sirius would feel left out" He shrugged "It was Uncle Severus or Uncle Tom, and Uncle Tom did not strike me as the bachelor party type" He paused "Not to pry, but what are your plans?"

"Nothing that will embarrass you or your wife" Remus smiled "We are just going out for a few drinks in Hogsmeade - a private party in The Three Broomsticks - and then we are going to go paintballing in the grounds of Hogwarts"

"Paintballing in Hogwarts?" Harry raised an eyebrow curiously "The Headmaster gave his permission?"

"We are using The Room of Requirement" Remus explained "And it is a magical version of paintballing - a single spell that shoots paint" 

"Sounds fun. So who is invited?" 

"James, Sirius, Peter, Tom, you, Ronald, Severus, a few of the wolves from my pack" He shrugged "The usual group"

"Pity that Luna, Hermione and Mum can't come along" Harry sighed "I think watching them play paintball would be quite a sight"

"Well - you can do it after next week if you want" Remus grinned "I'm sure that Tom would have no problem letting you"

"I will take that under advisement" Harry smiled "So - three more days?"

"Three more days"

"Nervous?" 

"I get to marry my best friend" Remus shrugged "Can you think of anything better?"

xoxox

(Thursday, 23rd of May, 2013)

"Ambassador Lupin" Emily bowed politely "May I come in?" Remus stared at her for a moment, then smiled.

"Of course, Ambassador Brown" He held the door open, and Emily walked past him in to The Embassy "To what do I owe this pleasure?" 

"My Masters have learned of your upcoming wedding, Ambassador, and have asked me to convey their good wishes for your pending nuptials, and to bring you a token of their regard" She smiled at him, then gave a laugh at the expression of surprise on his face "Perhaps we should go in to the parlour, and I will explain why I am here more fully" Remus blinked twice, then nodded and lead her in to a side room.

"Please, have a seat" He said. Emily nodded, and sat down on one of the sofas. Remus sat opposite her "Please excuse my surprise, but I was under the impression that The Volturi did not like the werewolf nation"

"A few years ago, that might have been true" Emily said with a slight smile "Especially after our experience with The Cullen Clan"

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter" Emily waved her hand dismissively "But the truth is I have been keeping my Masters informed of what has been going on here, and they have been very impressed with the changes that you have made here, and the way you have united the various magical worlds" She smiled "They find it is a great deal easier to keep our secret when other people are intent on keeping it as well"

"I would imagine" Remus nodded.

"And the fact you are willing to let our people live in peace is something very few other countries are willing to do" She smiled "In addition, your help with resolving the injuries to young Susan did not go unnoticed, Ambassador, and my Masters will always reward those who have helped them"

"I only did...."

"What you thought was necessary" She nodded "However, I ask in this case that you do not decline the offer as I did, because while your Minister, Chief Warlock and Chief Justice are very understanding, my Masters do not look kindly on those who refuse a gift" Remus nodded.

"I would not dream of offending your Masters so" He said seriously. Emily smiled, then pulled a small box out of her jacket.

"My Masters have lived long, and have studied much" She said holding out the box "And they have learned more about lycanthropy than anyone else in this world, alive or dead" She looked at the box "This box contains all of their research and discoveries thus far and - while it does not contain a cure - it does contain a vaccine that allows increased resistance to infection, and a potion that will ensure that it will be subdued in any offspring" She looked up to find Remus staring at her in utter disbelief "Not what you were expecting, huh?"

"I have been researching this disease my whole adult life, and never know of anything like this" He said reverently "Where...."

"I am not at liberty to say" She held up her hand "There are instructions within the research for replicating this, and my Masters have already said they do not mind if you inform the rest of your world about it, as long as you promise not to tell them where you got it from"

"They want me to claim the credit?" Remus asked "I can't - that would be very dishonourable, and tantamount to lying"

"The alternative is that you keep it to yourself, and use it solely for the benefit of you and Miss Tonks" Emily grinned "And I think that between those two choices, I know which you will pick" Remus blushed.

"Are they sure they do not want me....."

"They are most certain. My Masters are very private people, and do not want to be subjected to undue publicity" She looked at the box "Are you going to take it, or shall I tell my Masters you were not interested?"

"I will take it, Madam Ambassador" He said, then held out his hands as she handed it to him "And please send them my most grateful thanks, and - even though the nation will never know to whom they are thankful - the thanks of a very, very grateful nation"

"I will communicate that to them, Mr Lupin" She smiled "And now I will leave you to continue preparations for your wedding" She stood up "Thank you for seeing me"

"You are most welcome, Madam...."

"Emily" She said.

"You are most welcome, Emily" He paused "I know it is a little late notice, but would you and your daughter care to join us on Saturday? I am sure that Luna and Harry would be happy to see you there, and I know Tomas and Callista will be coming too, if you are worried about Lucy having someone to talk to?"

"Thank you - I think that would be very nice" She smiled back at him "I will let you know before the end of the day"

"Excellent"

xoxox

(Friday, 24th of May, 2013)

Luna and Harry stared at Remus wearing similar looks of shock.

"A vaccine to limit the transmission of lycanthropy?" Luna asked after a moment.

"And a vaccine to prevent it being transmitted to children?" Harry asked. Remus nodded.

"A present from Ambassador Brown from her Masters" He said "But a present that has to be kept anonymous - The Volturi do not want it to be known it came from them"

"Why?" Luna asked.

"They don't want the publicity" Remus replied "They are a remarkably private people, Luna, and I think people learned they had a cure or at least the start of a cure, then they would be besieged by the entire world" He glanced down at the box in his hands, then looked back up at them "You know that what I am holding would revolutionise the world"

"To put it mildly" Harry nodded.

"And so if you handed this to The Department of Mysteries, or one of the potions research departments, and announce it to the press, it could well win the election - quite probably for both of you" Harry and Luna exchanged glances, then turned back to Remus.

"Do you mind if we talk to Ambassador Brown first?" Harry asked "If we are going to use this, I want to make sure that neither she, nor her Masters, have any problem with this" He paused "If she doesn't, then I think we should announce it on Monday"

"Not tonight? Or tomorrow?" Remus looked at them questioningly "You are seriously going to hold off on the most important announcement in a decade because of my wedding?" They both nodded "You are crazy, you know that?"

"You are hours away from getting married - do you really want to talk to the press about this?" Luna asked. Remus laughed.

"You are both wonderful, wonderful people and I love you both very dearly" He smiled, then stood up "And now I have to go and get ready, because I suspect that James and Sirius are going to try to prank me, and I should probably be at the top of my game" Luna and Harry grinned.

"What makes you think it's just Dad and Padfoot?" Harry smirked.

"You think you can take me?" Remus asked. Harry looked him up and down, then smiled.

"Maybe I'll just come along for the drinks"

"Good plan" Remus nodded "I'll see you later, and Luna - I will see you at The Ministry tomorrow"

xoxox

Five hours later, Luna wandered in to the bedroom, then leaned against the door frame, watching Harry do up his shirt.

"So you promise you'll be good?" She asked. Harry turned, then grinned.

"I promise I will be good" He replied "I won't make chips or toffee, I won't talk to strangers and I won't eat jam doughnuts without wiping my mouth"

"I am more worried that you will get remarkably drunk and end up on the front page of every paper, or that a group of you will try to break the world record for multi-apparation distance and get horrifically splinched" Harry smiled.

"I can see why that would be a bad thing" He grinned "But you have to remember, there will be a number of grown adults there"

"Your father, Uncle Padfoot, Uncle Remus, Uncle Peter, Uncle Tom and Uncle Severus" She said in a flat voice.

"Okay - I take your point" He laughed "But I promise - nothing that will happen tonight will land me on the front page of any of the national papers, unless I happen to deliver a baby or fight of a rogue snorkack invasion"

"Now you are mocking me" She pouted "You know they don't happen until October at the earliest" Harry laughed, making her grin "Just take care - I know you want to have fun, and I know you want Remus to have fun, but we are less than three months away, and I think after the week we have had, The Solaris and some of the other COPers wouldn't hesitate at the chance to humiliate you" Harry pulled on his suit jacket, then walked over to her, took her in his arms and kissed her.

"I promise we will all be good, and that you will see me later" He kissed her again, then returned to getting dressed. Luna watched him for a few moments, then turned and headed downstairs, where she found Ella Smith waiting for her.

"I don't suppose you'll be able to stop them embarrassing themselves?"

"Sorry, m'am" Ella said with a smile "We can only protect them from external threats"

"Darn" Luna clicked her fingers "But, if it helps, most of the wives and girlfriends are coming over here tonight, so it should be easy to protect them"

"I can not tell you how happy that makes me" Ella said in a deadpan voice, making Luna laugh.

"Just make sure they don't get lost between Hogsmeade and Hogwarts okay?"

"Yes, m'am"

xoxox

(Saturday, 25th of May, 2013)

"Good morning, my love" Luna smiled down at her husband. Harry rolled over and looked up at his wife.

"Good morning, my dear" He said, blinking in to the light "What time is it?"

"About half ten" Luna grinned "You have two hours before you are due at The Ministry, sweetie, and Miss Owens, Susie, Ambassador Brown and Lucy are downstairs"

"They are?" Harry frowned "Was I supposed to be meeting them?"

"They are part of the wedding party - Miss Tonks is coming over in about an hour, and we'll be leaving from here"

"Oh" Harry nodded "Honey? Do you think you could find Uncle Severus and ask him if he has any of his hangover cure?"

"Yes, dear" Luna reached over to the bedside table, picked up a bottle and handed it to him "He said to take one dose now, then another dose in around an hour or so"

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Luna grinned.

"I am sure that will be a topic for discussion later tonight, my dear" She leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips "Now - take your medicine, go shower and come down when you are ready"

"Yes love"

xoxox

"How is Uncle Harry?" Susie asked as Luna came into the lounge.

"He is a little...... tired" Luna replied, making Jessie and Emily snort in amusement "He will be down in about half an hour or so"

"And he'll be okay?" Emily asked "Because I've heard stories about The Marauders, and I am surprised he is still walking"

"He will be fine" Luna smiled "And, to be honest, all he has to do is stand up for thirty, forty minutes tops, then he can spend the reception sitting down if he wants"

"That sounds a lot like my husband's plans" Hermione said, stepping out of the floo while holding the hands of two children.

"MUM!"  
"MUM!" Tomas and Callista let go of Hermione's hands and flung themselves in to their mother's arms.

"Oh my darlings, I have missed you" She said, planting kisses on their heads. She held them for a few minutes, then guided them over to the sofa, and all three of them sat down "So - how's school?"

xoxox

"Daddy!" Callista bounded off the sofa and charged over, crashing in to Harry's legs as he entered the room. A moment later, Tomas did the same, and Harry knelt down and gave them both a warm hug.

"Hello, my little ones" He said "Are you already for Uncle Remus' wedding?"

"Yes, Daddy" They replied in unison.

"Okay" He straightened up and took their hands, leading them back to the sofa "I have to go to The Ministry soon to ensure the place is set up for the ceremony, and to check on the security arrangements for the wedding" He looked at Luna "I will see you there?"

"Of course" Luna bounded to her feet and gave him a big, smoochy kiss.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwww!" Tomas and Callista said in unison, making Luna break off from the kiss with laughter.

"Come on, my darlings, we have to go and get you two ready" She turned and gave Harry a quick kiss, then took her children's hands and lead them out of the room and up the stairs. Harry looked around the room.

"Okay - from what I understand, Miss Tonks......" He trailed off "If Tonks doesn't like her first name, and she is about to get married and change her name to Lupin, what are we going to call her after that?" Emily, Jessie and Hermione stared back at him.

"That's only just occurred to you?" Hermione asked with a laugh "You haven't thought about it before?"

"I've had a country to run" he said with a mock pout.

"While she is getting married, she is going to change Tonks to her middle name, so officially she will be Nymphadora Lupin, but people will still be able to refer to her as Tonks, or Nym if they so desire" Harry tilted his head to one side.

"That makes a lot of sense" He admitted "Anyway - Miss Tonks should be here in a little while, but until then please talk amongst yourselves" He looked at Jessie "Who's on duty today?"

"Miss Smith and Miss Gibbs should be along in a moment....." She paused as the floo burst in to life and the two WPS agents walked out ".....and then six more agents will be coming to escort us"

"You aren't on duty?"

"Not until the end of August" She glanced down at her adopted daughter, who was playing exploding snap with Lucy Brown. Harry smiled.

"Okay then - enjoy the wedding, and I will see you at the reception" He gave them a little wave, then turned back to the two WPS Agents "Miss Smith, Miss Gibbs - I am at your disposal"

xoxox

"Ambassador Brown, can I have a quick word?" Luna asked. Emily nodded, and they darted in to Luna's bedroom.

"What can I do for you Minister?" Emily said, sitting down on the bed.

"Remus told me about your wedding gift" Luna said quietly "He brought it to Harry and me, and asked if we'd like to hand it to The Department of Mysteries or someone like that"

"And you said no?" Emily responded in surprise "Why?"

"Because it could pretty much change the entire course of the election, and hand it to Harry and me"

"I know" Emily nodded, then she laughed at the look of surprise on Luna's face "Not the answer you were expecting, Minister?"

"To say the least" Luna replied "Why....."

"Off the record?"

"I'm not a reporter, but yes"

"My Masters are very impressed with you and your husband, Luna" Emily said intently "As I explained to Remus, The Unification Treaty has advanced the cause of vampire rights and the general standard of living for almost all of my people in this country by a phenomenal amount" She paused "May I ask a hypothetical question, Luna?"

"Of course"

"What do you think would happen if I, on behalf of my Masters, revealed that we had all this information, and had chosen not to share it with the world?" Emily asked. 

"I think that you and your Masters would be more loathed than you already are, especially by the more conservative elements of the magical world" Luna replied, then blushed "Sorry - I could have phrased that better"

"I understood what you meant" Emily smiled "Okay - so what do you think the effect would be if it came out that we had given it to you, via Remus?"

"Dolohov, Malfoy and possibly the other two candidates would accuse you, and your Masters, of trying to influence the outcome of the election" Luna said "And aside from - again - blackening your name and reputation, it would almost certainly wreck any chance Harry and I have of being re-elected" She paused "I do understand what you are saying, but I am not sure I feel right about taking credit for something I haven't done"

"Do you think you would feel better about keeping it to yourself and not handing it over to The Ministry?" Emily grinned. Luna rolled her eyes. 

"I suppose not" She sighed.

"Luna - my Masters like you, and like what you have achieved. They have no interest in what happens in the election, but they want to show their appreciation for the things you have done for their people" Emily smiled "Take the box to your Department of Mysteries, and I will leave it up to you whether you want to take the credit for it or not"

"And your Masters won't be annoyed if I don't?" 

"They won't"

"And you?" 

"I won't either" Luna grinned.

"Thank you"

"Now go make sure your children aren't playing in the mud"

xoxox

Harry looked out across the sea of faces in The Ministry Chapel, then looked back at Remus who was stood in front of him.

"So - are you sure you're ready? You can still run away you know" Remus smiled at his godson, then turned as the door to the chapel opened, revealing Tonks framed in the light coming from the doorway. Remus gazed at her for a moment, then turned back to Harry. 

"I'm ready"

xoxox

(Election Night, Monday 12th of August, 2013)

"And as we wait for the results from the 29th district - a district which has historically favoured Chief Warlock Potter, if only by a small margin - there is something to consider" George said "After the results from District 15, Mr Potter has a lead of just over one and three quarter million votes, and there are now only two million votes left to cast"

"Which means that if Mr Malfoy fails to get at least sixty two percent in the next district, the race will be officially over" Fred continued "And given that Mr Potter has routinely averaged around seventy to eighty percent in the last three elections, I think that it would be a fairly huge political upset for Mr Malfoy to come anywhere close to the total he heeds"

"But of course, neither of us took divination, and - aside from routinely winning a bet with Master Auror Weasley that The Canons will come last in the league - we are both pretty bad at predicting the future, so there is every chance that Mr Malfoy will launch a stunning comeback and take his seat in The 9th Floor before the week is out" The results flashed up on the screen behind them, and they both looked round.

"Then again, perhaps it is a good day to buy that lottery ticket" Fred said after a few moments "Harry James Potter gets seventy nine percent of the vote, and with it an unassailable lead. As a result...." The screen changed, displaying a large caption showing "HARRY POTTER WINS ELECTION"

"With five districts still to count, we can now officially say that Harry James Potter will be returned to The 9th Floor for another four years, as he has been re-elected as The Chief Warlock of The Wizengamot and First Lord of The Ministry"

xoxox

Harry looked over at Luna, and she smiled.

"Congratulations, love of my love" She said softly, and - as she kissed him - a large cheer went up around The Great Hall.

xoxox

"Meanwhile, the results for the Ministerial Election leave the overall position mostly unchanged. Minister Potter has a slight lead over Miss Garner, while Mr Dolohov continues to hold steady in third place" George said, pointing at the new set of results "Mr Pond's results continue to be poor, but I think that is hardly a surprise"

"And so, while we now know who the next Chief Warlock will be, the Ministerial Election is still a three horse race and will probably go down to the wire"


	12. Chapter 11 - Election Night

(Monday, 12th of August, 2013)

Hermione looked around The Great Hall, then walked over to where Tom, Merope, Filius and Pomona were sat. 

"I really can't believe that so many of the kids are still awake!" She said, flopping down in to the seat next to Tom.

"I blame the parents" Tom said, then laughed as Hermione swotted him on the arm. 

"Hey - we played Quidditch with our twins, and the Potter twins, all afternoon!" Hermione said. Filius turned to look at her curiously.

"You? Played Quidditch?" He asked in surprise. Hermione blushed. 

"Harry, Luna, Ron and Fleur played" She admitted "I sat in the stands and played cheerleader" Filius opened his mouth again, but Hermione held her hand up "One comment about short skirts and pom-poms, and it will be your last" Filius smirked at her. 

"You spoil all my fun!" He sighed. 

"Plus you don't have it all that bad" Tom said with a smile, then pointed over to the corner where Tomas and Callista were staring intently at the television "If they celebrate their mother's victory the same way they celebrated their dad's, I am pretty sure the House-Elfs will go on strike" The five of them turned to look at the far corner, where a pile of streamers, confetti and balloons were lying on the ground. 

"I see you point" Hermione admitted, then looked around "Where are Harry and Luna?"

"They went off to...." Merope trailed off, trying to remember something, then she smiled "They said they were going to practice their crocheting skills" She paused "Although I think they are probably going to find a room to have sex in" Hermione started coughing, Pomona blushed red, while Tom merely rolled his eyes and Filius laughed. 

"Mother - do you have to do that every time?" Tom asked in a resigned tone.

"Why yes, son of mine, I do" Merope grinned "Besides - Hermione asked. What was I supposed to do? Lie to her?" 

"I think you could have just said they'd gone for a walk" Tom replied.

"But where would the fun in that be?" Merope smirked at her son, making him roll his eyes.

"You wouldn't think that in a room full of first years, and full of ex Marauders...."

"There's no such thing as an ex-Marauder" Sirius called out from the other side of the room.

".... that my mother - the woman who is the oldest person here - would be the most childish, would you?" Tom said with a grin.

"You are not too old to take over my lap, young man" She said with a pretend glare.

"Yes, mother" Tom smiled. 

"Hey - do you know where Harry is?" Lily walked over, then looked at the group at the table in polite confusion as all six people burst in to laughter "Am I missing something?"

"Yes" Tom nodded "But trust me, Lily, you really don't want to know" Lily looked at him curiously, then shrugged.

"Very well - I just wanted to talk to him because Lucius Malfoy is in The Trophy Room - he would like to offer his congratulations to Harry on the result" 

"That's very nice of him" Harry said, walking in, hand in hand with Luna, from The Entrance Hall "Have you cleared this with Miss Smith?"

"She has no problem with it, as long as you are not alone" Lily replied "And - before you ask - she doesn't think that Lucius is going to try to kill you, or do anything else that The WPS would disapprove of, but she says it is just a matter of principle, and since she is going to be looking after you for another four years, she'd prefer not to have you killed on the first day" Harry grinned.

"That does sound like Miss Smith" He looked at Luna "Shall we, my love?" 

"I think we shall" 

xoxox

"You really should go and see her, sir" Gregory Goyle Senior looked at his boss "Now that you have been knocked out of the race, it would be a good chance to show that you can handle defeat gracefully"

"Wouldn't it be better to wait until we know which of those two..... women has won?" Dolohov asked. 

"I think, if you can manage it, you should go and see both - before the final results are out" Goyle glanced at his watch "Based on the rest of the evening, I think you should have time to visit Miss Garner first, then Minister Potter"

"Because you think Potter is going to win?" Goyle nodded.

"If you can be the first to congratulate our new Minister of Magic, then people will remember that you were there, and that you were graceful in defeat" He paused "You can't win the day, sir, but you can make some hay before the night falls" 

xoxox

"Chief Warlock" Lucius nodded politely as Harry and Luna walked in to the room, and Ella Smith slipped in behind them and took up a position near the door "While I think that the voters of Great Britain have made a truly horrific decision, I wanted to congratulate you on your victory, and wanted to let you know that you will have my support during the next four years"

"Thank you, Lucius" Harry smiled wryly "And congratulations on your campaign - it was very well run, and while I admit I can't understand the thinking that lead to thirty six percent of the country voting against me, I am grateful for your coming support in the next four years" Lucius laughed.

"Well put, Chief Warlock" He smiled "But while I know you will distrust my motives, I am serious in my offer of support - I think there will be a number of issues we can work together during your next term, and - despite the fact I did not get as much support as I hoped this evening, I do have a fair number of supporters in The Wizengamot, and I can make your life a little easier" Harry looked at him thoughtfully. 

"I will give it some consideration, Lucius, but - if I can be honest - I am not really in the right frame of mind to make any decisions about the future this evening" He smiled "I'm sure you can understand?"

"Quite" Lucius nodded "I wasn't expecting an answer right away - I would imagine that you are still somewhat focused on whether Mrs Potter" He paused, and nodded politely at Luna "Is to be returned to the office next to yours....."

"Actually they are about four corridors apart" Luna interjected "The WPS decided it would be better not to put two of the four most powerful people in adjoining offices"

"I can see why that might be wise" Lucius smiled "But, as I was saying - I will let you get back to your victory party slash commiseration fest, and if I could schedule an appointment with you sometimes during the week, I would be most grateful"

"Contact Hannah Abbot in my office" Harry replied "She is in charge of my diary and will have a much better idea of my schedule for the next few weeks than I do"

"Thank you, Mr Chief Warlock" Lucius bowed, then gave Luna a polite smile before vanishing in to the floo. After the fire had died down and the flames had vanished, Luna turned to her husband. 

"So, Chief Warlock Teddy Bear - what do you think? Is he on the level? Or is this some cunning scheme to lure you in to a satanic pact that will eventually destroy the world and bring all life as we know it to a fiery and catastrophic end?" Harry stared at her with an amused smile.

"Honey - would you like to go for a nap?" He asked, still smiling.

"I'm starting to think it might be wise" She paused "But I think that Fred and George are about to report the results from District Twenty Five, so we should probably go and listen to that" She paused again, then smiled slyly "But if you are really interested in helping me relax......" She ran her hand up his arm. 

"Again?" He asked, and she grinned. Harry looked past her "Miss Smith, could you excuse us for a moment?" He paused "And maybe make sure no one else comes in here for what.... five minutes?"

"Make it ten" Luna suggested. 

"Ten minutes it is" Harry nodded. Ella smiled, and turned and walked out of the The Trophy Room, closing the door after her.

xoxox

"And so Chief Warlock Potter and Mr Malfoy more or less share the vote in the ante-penultimate set of results, moving the Chief Warlock on to fifty nine percent of the vote. If the trend continues this way, Mr Potter should reach around sixty to sixty one percent of the national vote which will be around three points down on the last time he was elected" George looked at Fred "Do you think we can read anything in to that, brother of mine, or is it just one of those things?"

"I think that it is probably - as you say - just one of those things" Fred responded with a grin "But it is interesting to note that the percentage of people who didn't cast a vote in this election is about two points higher than it was in the last - perhaps his supporters were so convinced he would win that they didn't see the need to come out to support him in person?"

"Always possible" George admitted "And it is one of those things that makes democracy in Britain so hard to predict" He paused, then smiled "And here is another one of those things" The result flashed up on the screen behind him "In the last district, Antonin Dolohov failed to secure enough votes to keep himself in the race" George paused "But in District Twenty Five, he pulls in a remarkable eighty five percent of the vote, and Mr Pond comes in in second place with six percent"

"Leaving Minister Potter in third place, with only four percent, and Miss Garner barely scraping in with one" Fred finished reading out the results "Which - aside from increasing Mrs Potter's lead by around ten thousand votes, doesn't change the overall situation very much"

"So with only two districts to go, it is still too early to predict a winner" George smiled "And while both of the remaining districts are nominally liberal in their make-up, it is worth remembering that District Twenty Four is the home district of both Minister Potter and her husband"

"And so although it is not quite over yet, at this point it does look like the scales are tipping in favour of both Potters being back in The 9th Floor tomorrow morning, ready to start their new terms"

xoxox

As the cheering died down in The Great Hall, Tomas looked around. 

"Cally? Where's mum and dad?"

"I don't know" His twin sister looked around as well, then caught sight of Ella standing in front of a door "Do you think we could ask Miss Smith?" 

"The worse she can do is not tell us" Tomas nodded, so they both got up and walked over to where the WPS Agent was standing "Miss Smith?"

"Yes, Master Tomas?" 

"Do you know where our parents are?" He asked. Ella smiled.

"I do, young Master" She nodded towards the door "They are currently in conference in there, and have asked not to be disturbed" Tomas looked at her curiously.

"Has something happened?" He asked after a moment. 

"Pardon me?" Ella looked at him curiously.

"Usually when they can't be disturbed it means something bad has happened" Callista supplied "Like when the acromatunas attacked that village a few years ago" 

"Ah" Ella nodded "No - nothing bad has happened, little ones" She paused "Your mother is just anxious about the next two results, and your father thought they could do with a little time to themselves so that she could calm down" 

"Oh" The twins looked at each other thoughtfully, then both nodded "Okay" They turned and bounded off.

"Very well done" Ella looked around as Jessie walked over, a big smile on her face "I assume the former and probably future first couple is crocheting?" 

"Pretty much" Ella nodded, making Jessie laugh "But I think I am going to have to interrupt them when the next set of results are ready to announce" Jessie nodded "So - how are you enjoying your leave?" 

"It is better than I ever could have imagined" They both looked across The Hall to where Susie and Lucy were sleeping on a bed that had been set up in the corner. 

"Now there's something I never thought I'd see" Ella admitted "The daughter of The Head of the WPS sleeping with the daughter of The Volturi Ambassador" Jessie smiled.

"It is a surprise, but Lucy knows what it's like to lose your parents, and have to deal with a new family" Jessie smiled "I think they'll be good friends, assuming Emily doesn't get recalled any time soon"

"I think she wants to stay here for at least as long as Lucy will be in school" Ella said "And she does seem to get along with The Minister and Chief Warlock quite well" 

"How about you?" Jessie asked. Ella looked at her curiously - Jessie's voice was light, but her eyes seem to have turned serious.

"How about me what?"

"How are you getting on with the First Couple?" Jessie asked. 

"Why do I get the feeling you are not inquiring just out of curiosity" Ella looked at her seriously "What's going on, boss?"

"How about you answer my question, then I will tell you" Jessie grinned, making Ella roll her eyes.

"Okay - if you are going to be like that" She paused "I am getting on with them very well. They both seem to have a very good idea of what to expect from The Agency, and they know when they can push the boundaries and when to listen to what we say" Jessie nodded.

"So if you were to be moved in to the position of Head of The Agency on a more permanent basis, you wouldn't have a problem?"

"I don't think so, no" She paused "She got to you that much, huh?"

"She's lost her parents, and her aunt" Jessie said sadly "I am not sure she could stand losing someone else" She smiled "Can I come and talk to you tomorrow....." She frowned "Later today"

"My door is always open" Ella nodded "Unless, you know, the first couple are crocheting behind it, then it tends to stay closed"

xoxox

"Miss Garner" Dolohov gave a polite nod "I just wanted to congratulate you on a well fought campaign" Amelia looked at him thoughtfully.

"Thank you, Antonin" She smiled politely "And call me Amelia"

"Amelia" He smiled "I was wondering - if you don't win tonight, what are you plans?"

"You don't think I can win?" She asked with a grin "Just because I am just under half a million votes down with just over half a million votes left? Where is your can-do spirit, Antonin?" Dolohov laughed.

"I did say 'if', Amelia" He said, still smiling "I, for one, would be glad to see you on The 9th Floor - perhaps you can stop the collusion between The Ministry and The Wizengamot we've had to put up with for the last twelve years"

"You think they should be enemies?" Amelia asked curiously.

"I think that if we are going to have two branches of government that are supposed to balance each other out, it would be better that they work as two branches, rather than one big one" Dolohov replied.

"So you would prefer the political gridlock we've seen in America since the election? Where President McCoy can't get anything done because she doesn't have the support in the legislature?"

"It has meant a lot more compromise - people coming to agreements - rather than the President being able to ram everything through that she wants because she knows her supporters won't argue" Dolohov said "You can't deny that there has been very little that Minister Potter has proposed that Chief Warlock Potter hasn't enacted"

"True" Amelia nodded "But I think the majority of what they have done has been worthwhile, and has made our country better, so perhaps we should agree to disagree on that" Dolohov nodded.

"But - on the off chance that you don't get elected - what are you going to do?" He asked.

"I hadn't really thought about it" She paused "I think the first thing would be a long bath and a nice dinner" She grinned "While I have enjoyed the campaign, I have missed just being able to come home at the end of the day, and relax without having to wonder if there was something else I should have said, and if there is anything coming up tomorrow that I will have to talk about" She paused "I think that I'd like to get more involved in public service - maybe help out with fund raising for St Mungos or something like that"

"So you aren't thinking of returning to the law?"

"Maybe in a few years" She smiled "I just feel that I want to do something more in public service before returning to the private sector"

"That does sound like a worthy goal, and I think that - depending on how the next few weeks go - I might be able to help you with that" He paused "Anyway - I just came to congratulate you on your campaign, and so I won't take up any more of your time" Amelia smiled.

"Thank you, and congratulations on your campaign as well - I think if one or two events had happened differently, things might have turned out more in your favour"

"Well - we can only speculate on what might have been" He gave a polite nod "And now, if you will excuse me, I have one more call to pay this evening, and I would prefer to get it over with as soon as possible" 

"The Potters?" Amelia quirked an eyebrow at him, and he nodded "I expect that will be a lot of fun" He smiled.

"Quite" He gave a final bow, then turned and vanished back in to the floo.

xoxox

Harry smiled as there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in, Miss Smith" He called out. A second later, the door opened - slightly more slowly than usual - and Ella popped her head round the door.

"I think your lack of presence is beginning to be noticed, sir" She said "And according to Fred and George, the next results will be in in around five minutes"

"Thank you, Miss Smith" He nodded "We'll be out shortly"

"Yes, sir" She pulled the door closed again, while Harry looked down at his wife.

"How can you sleep at a time like this I'll never know" He said quietly.

"Clean living and prayer" Luna replied sleepily "Was that Ella?"

"Yes" He nodded, then kissed the top of her head "They are about to announce the next results, which will either be ours or District 28" He paused "Either way, you could be confirmed as Minister pretty soon, so I think we should probably get out there" 

"Do we have to?" Luna looked around "Can't we just stay here for the rest of our lives?" She waved her hand "We've got hot and cold water, access to the kitchens, a nice comfortable floor we can sleep on" She paused "And we could partition off that part of the room for the kids to live in"

"We'd never have to talk to the press again" Harry admitted "That could be fun" He sighed "Okay - I'll ask Tom if we can do it, and see what Miss Owens makes of it from a WPS standpoint"

"I think Miss Owens is going to resign, or at least step down from being the Head of The WPS" Luna replied, slowly getting to her feet "Since she's got a daughter to look after now, I think that she'll ask if Miss Smith can be made permanent Head, and that she be moved to either an administrative position, or maybe retire altogether"

"That's it!" Harry said, getting to his feet as well "That's how we solve The WPS problem" 

"By putting Miss Smith in charge? Really?" Luna asked "I mean - I know she's good, but I didn't realise she was that good"

"What? No" Harry shook his head "I mean The WPS is split in to two part at the moment - the agents that are on the front line, doing the protecting, and the agents who work in the investigation side - the ones who learn about the threats and long term plots"

"Yes" Luna nodded. 

"But the investigation side is entirely office based. They are never out on the front line and - short of The Ministry being invaded - I can't imagine they'll ever be in any real danger"

"And if The Ministry is invaded, we've got bigger problems than protecting The WPS Offices" Luna nodded "So you are thinking we replace all the non-field agents with human staff, and that would free up the werewolves for front line duty"

"Yeah" Harry nodded "And it means we could put two people out, or maybe have two people covering where there is just one now - hopefully reduce stress and the burnout factor" Luna stared at him with a look of amusement "What?"

"You really are a genius sometimes, Chief Warlock Teddy Bear" She gave him a kiss "Okay - assuming that I still have a job this time tomorrow, I will propose this to Miss Owens, unless she doesn't have a job then it will be Miss Smith" She grinned "Look at that - your first day on the job and already you're fixing problems"

"I live to serve" He bowed, then took her hand and lead her back in to The Great Hall. 

xoxox

"Mr Chief Justice, would you please announce the last but one district?" Fred asked. Percy smiled.

"The next results to be announced will be from......" He paused, smiling slightly.

"Are you drawing this out on purpose, big brother?" George said with a smirk.

"Maybe" Percy said with a grin "You don't think increasing the tension is a good way to keep your audience?" 

"Maybe" George nodded "But if you draw it out too long, there is the chance the Potter Twins will floo here and whack you around the head with their pillows" Percy's grin faded.

"I hadn't considered that"

xoxox

Callista and Tomas exchanged grins. 

"Our reputation proceeds us!" Tomas said with a laugh. 

"Soon we will rule the world! Mwahahahahahaha!" Callista added. Harry and Luna, sat in the row behind them, looked at each other.

"They're your children, dear" Luna said with a haughty expression. 

"I know - and I could not be more proud!" Harry laughed. 

xoxox

"And so, without further ado, the next District to be drawn is District 28" Percy announced.

"DISTRICT 28!" Fred and George said in unison "And so, while the count begins in Hogsmeade and the surrounding area, that means the last district of the evening will be the home district of both our Chief Warlock and incumbent Minister of Magic" 

xoxox

Amelia stared at the screen, then looked at the rest of her campaign team.

"So even if I win this, I am unlikely to win the final one?" She sighed "Well - I guess we should wait until it is official"

xoxox

"Miss Owens - can I have a really quick word?" Luna asked, sitting down next to Jessie.

"Of course, Minister" She nodded.

"My husband - genius that he is - has come up with a possible solution for the recruitment issue" She paused "Are you going to be free tomorrow?" Jessie bit her lip "If you are going to tell me that I should talk to Miss Smith, because you are planning on cutting back your role and at the very least not returning to be Head of The WPS, you can just tell me you know"

"How......"

"I'm not known as the smartest witch in a generation for nothing....." Luna trailed off "Actually, I'm not known as the smartest witch in a generation at all, so I don't know why I said that" She shrugged "You've been seeing how motherhood suits you, and from the almost permanent smile on your face, I would say it suits you very well" Jessie blushed "At least well enough to want to keep up with it, and not have to put your life on the line every day"

"My Susie has already lost three parents - I don't want her to lose another" Jessie admitted.

"But still - I would be grateful if you could come to the meeting - I am going to talk to Miss Smith after these results are announced - because if you and she both accept this suggestion, I think that we will have a job for you that will allow you to stay in The WPS but that will allow you to have a less dangerous time at work, and that should allow you to go home to Susie every night" Jessie grinned.

"That pretty much sounds like everything I could ask for, m'am" She paused "Do I get a sneak peek of what the idea is?" 

"We're going to put a potion in the water supply that suppresses all criminal instincts and makes everyone feel friendly towards everyone else" Luna said in a deadpan voice. Jessie burst out laughing, causing a few people to look round "Okay - not really, but wouldn't that be a cool idea?"

"Maybe" Jessie nodded thoughtfully "But if everyone was really friendly, I think the QLB would probably go out of business after their first round of matches" 

"Darn" Luna sighed "Okay - we'll go with the other idea instead" She paused "Anyway - assuming I still have an office tomorrow, I was thinking around two ish?" 

"I'll be there, m'am" Jessie nodded again "And good luck!" 

"Thank you, Miss Owens" Luna smiled, then stood up and walked back to where Harry and the twins were watching Fred and George talking with Lucinda Doyle "The meeting is set for tomorrow, and depending how the next half hour goes, I might even get to be there"

_".....so you believe that....." Fred trailed off, then smiled "It seems that District Twenty Eight is ready to report, so I'm afraid that question will have to wait for just a moment" He looked down at the desk "So, even though the results don't matter all that much, we will continue the way we have all night and give you the votes for Chief Warlock first"_

"Sadists" Harry whispered to Luna, making her giggle.

_"Chief Warlock Potter continues his dominance in the more liberal districts by taking just over twice the number that his opponent does - sixty two percent of the vote goes to the Chief Warlock, while Mr Malfoy gets thirty three" George said "This takes Mr Potter's total percentage of the vote up to fifty-nine, and and overall lead of just shy of two and a half million votes, or around one fifth of the electorate" He paused "I think that while this might not be the Chief Warlock's biggest share of the vote, it could just be the largest winning margin"_

_"So does that mean more people like him, or there are more people who don't dislike him?" Fred asked curiously._

_"Is there a difference?" George retorted, then - before his brother could answer - continued "I am sure we can get back to that later, because the results for The Minister of Magic are just about to be announced, and it is entirely possible we could actually have a final result....."_

Luna grabbed Harry's hand, while Callista grabbed her brother's. 

_".....and in the penultimate District, Minister Potter takes forty six percent of the vote"_

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hermione yelled from the back of The Hall, then blushed when everyone turned round to stare at her "Can no one else do the maths in their head?"

"Apparently not" Ron said, staring at her with fond amusement.

"If I'm right, it gives Luna a lead of four hundred and ninety six thousand, six hundred and sixty seven votes with only three hundred thousand left to count" Hermione said.

_"....which gives Minister Potter a lead of just under half a million votes, and with only a third of a million left to count...."_

"See!" Hermione waved at the screen, while Ron simply kissed the top of her head.

_"..... which means that we can now, officially and without any more qualifications or reservations, declare that Luna Potter has been returned as Minister of Magic for another three years!" George grinned._

The Great Hall exploded in to cheers and shouts, as Harry leaned over and gave Luna a soft kiss.

"Congratulations, my Minister"

"My Lord" She nodded, then turned as her two children threw their arms around her.

"Congratulations Mum!!" Tomas gave her a warm hug, while Callista kissed her cheek.

"Congratulations Mummy!!"

"Oh thank you, my little ones" She kissed them both, then turned back to Harry "I believe that we agreed to do our speeches once we knew?"

"I believe we did" Harry glanced at the screen "You don't want to wait for the final results? I mean - it is our home town" Luna looked at the screen as well, then smiled.

"Okay - speeches after we see what happens" She looked down at her children "So - are you two ready for bed yet?"

"NO!" The twins yelled in unison "We want to see the end of the show as well!" Luna smiled.

"We've raised a pair of political animals" She said fondly "Okay - we'll wait for Godric's Hollow, then make our speeches to our faithful minions"

"You mean supporters" Harry grinned.

"You say potato, I say....." She paused "I say potato as well. Who says pohtaaatoh?" She looked at her husband "Either way, we'll wait for our home to tell us they love us before thanking everyone" Harry laughed.

"So mote it be" He nodded.

xoxox

"Miss Garner? Would you like to put a floo call through to The Minister?" Her assistant asked her. Amelia sighed, then stood up and walked over to the fireplace and through some floo powder in.

"Hogwarts Great Hall" She said. A moment later, the flames burst in to life, and Ella's face appeared.

"Good evening, Miss Garner. Would you like to talk to The Minister?"

"Yes please" Amelia nodded.

"To give your congratulations?" Ella asked.

"Yes please" Amelia repeated. Ella's face disappeared, to be replaced a moment later by Luna's "Congratulations, Minister Potter"

"Thank you" Luna smiled politely "I admit, your support in the earlier districts had me very worried. You should be very proud of the campaign you have run"

"Thank you" Amelia smiled "I think that I did the best I could, and I can not think of anything I could have done differently" She paused "Other than - you know - win"

"True" Luna laughed "So - have you given any thought to what you're going to do next?"

"Why do people keep asking me that?" Amelia asked "Antonin was here before, and he seemed to be curious about my future as well" She paused "Advance warning - he said he was coming to see you next"

"Really? Because he isn't here yet" Luna smiled "Still - I suppose I should be thankful for small mercies" She shrugged "But - did you answer his question?"

"I am not sure - I am still getting used to the fact I am not going to be coming to The 9th Floor tomorrow" Amelia paused "Why do you ask?"

"Because a number of things came up during the campaign that I liked your position on, and I think that - over the next three years - they are not going to go away" Luna smiled "I was hoping that you might agree to take a part time job as a consultant"

"A consultant?" Amelia raised an eyebrow.

"I can't appoint you to a post in The Ministry because that would violate a fair number of laws and probably get me fired" Luna said with a sigh "And, before you ask, that doesn't mean you get my job, it just means there is a special election and my job is performed by Padma Patil, assuming she still wants to serve in the post she currently has" Amelia laughed.

"Can I give it some thought and get back to you?" She asked, and Luna nodded "Once again - congratulations. You ran an excellent campaign and you should be proud of yourself"

"Thank you" Luna smiled, then her face vanished from the flames. Amelia straightened up, then looked at her staff.

"All in favour of getting drunk?"

xoxox

"Miss Smith - has Mr Dolohov been in touch tonight?" Luna asked, sitting back down next to her husband.

"He has, yes m'am" Ella nodded.

"Did he say what he wanted?"

"He said that he wanted to speak to you, but - in line with general WPS policy - I asked him to tell me what it was in regard to, m'am" Ella replied "He then said he didn't think it was any of my business, and that if I had half the brains of a normal human, I would just get you and bring you to the fire" Ella paused "As he was refusing to follow protocol, I cut off communications" 

"And he hasn't been in touch again?" 

"No m'am" Ella shook her head "Do you think I might have annoyed him, m'am?" 

"It's entirely possible, Miss Smith, but I wouldn't worry too much" Luna smiled "I think everything is probably going to piss him off tonight, and you were just the one he came across first"

"I feel so honoured" Ella said, batting her eyelids "If he does get in touch again, would you like me to find you, m'am?" Luna took a deep breath, then sighed.

"It's not your job to tell him no, Miss Smith" Luna paused "So assuming he meets the protocol required to ensure safety, come and find me, and I will tell him why I won't talk to him"

"Yes m'am" Ella paused "I am happy to....."

"No" Luna shook her head "The WPS has a specific function, and I am not going to ask you to compromise it - I have way too much respect for you and the Agency for that" Ella smiled.

"Thank you, m'am" 

"Final results are coming in" Hermione shouted from the front of the room "Fred and George are about to start"

"Thanks" Harry called back, then looked at Luna "Shall we?"

"We shall"

xoxox

"And so we come to this - the final district" George said dramatically "District 24, which contains - amongst others - the village of Godric's Hollow, which - as almost everyone knows, is the home of James and Lily Potter, of Madame Merope Gaunt and, of course, the home of Chief Warlock Potter and Minister Potter"

"So we are expecting a strong result for both the newly returned Heads of Government, maybe their biggest of the night" Fred smiled "Not that it makes much of a difference - they could both get no votes at all and still be back in their offices tomorrow morning"

"Although since it is their home district, I think should both get at least four votes" George pointed out "Unless Mr Potter did something to annoy his parents, then it might drop down to two each"

xoxox

James and Lily looked over at their son.

"Were we supposed to vote for you?" James asked. Harry grinned.

"Hey - I voted for Malfoy, so I'm hardly one to talk"

xoxox

"And so - the result for Chief Warlock......." George paused "Harry James Potter takes ninety five percent of his home district, leaving Lucius Malfoy with the other five percent" He smiled "It seems that everyone in District Twenty Four has an opinion and wants to express it"

"This gives Mr Potter a final tally of sixty percent of the vote, or nearly six point six million votes" Fred continued "It is slightly down on the 2009 election, but his victory by twenty five points is his biggest winning margin since The Unification Treaty was signed"

"And while we have been talking, the results from The Ministerial Election have come in, and..... well....." George trailed off "Minister Potter takes ninety six percent of the vote, Amelia Garner takes two percent, and there are two percent of votes who apparently either had no opinion, or didn't feel the need to express whatever opinion they did have"

"What about Mr Pond and Mr Dolohov?" Fred asked.

"The fact Mr Pond got no votes isn't that much of a surprise - it is the fourth district he has managed it in - but the fact Antonin Dolohov got no votes shows just how supportive of Minister Potter her home district is"

"Of both Minister Potter and The Chief Warlock" Fred supplied "Between them they took ninety six percent of all votes cast - more than any other district - and Minister Potter's final tally for the night is four point one million, or just under forty percent" He paused "Two points more than three years ago, but her margin of victory - just over seven points - is somewhat reduced"

"But still - all you really need is one vote" George pointed out "The rest is just ego"

"The Chief Warlock has a margin of two million, seven hundred and seventy thousand, three hundred and thirty four votes" Fred said thoughtfully, making George smirk.

"I am saying nothing about Mr Potter's ego" He said with a laugh.

"Wise choice" Fred replied "And with that our Election Night coverage comes to an end" He looked at his brother "We hope you have enjoyed this, our inaugural edition of the show, and that you will join us again in three years when Minister Potter's fifth term comes to an end"

"Thank you for joining us, and while I am pretty sure various parties will be going on long in to the night, my brother and I are going to sign off now and get some well deserved sleep" George smiled "So it's good night from me"

"And it's good night from me as well" Fred gave a polite nod, then the camera pulled away as the screen went dark.

xoxox

"Since it is way past the children's collective bedtimes, I will keep this short" Harry said, then smiled as everyone applauded "Luna and I would just like to thank you all. Everyone here has given us more support and love than we could have imagined, and we are very grateful that you've stuck with us through the last nine months" He paused "We've had a lot of ups and downs, but I think through it all we have both stuck to the pledges we made, and been true to who we are, and I think that that - more than anything else - is what convinced so many of the public to vote for us" He paused as another burst of cheers and applause went through the room.

"I know I speak for both my wife and myself when I say we appreciate everything you have done for us, and are more grateful than we can express in words" He smiled at Luna, who nodded "And we promise that we will do our best to reward your faith and trust in us by doing our best to make the country what it should be - make it the country that we want to leave for our children" He paused to let another burst of applause and cheering.

"But since you are all as probably sick of my speech making as I am by now, I will finish now by saying thank you - all of you - and enjoy the rest of the evening" A second later, he pulled a blushing Luna to her feet to stand next to him, while the rest of the room jumped to their feet and started cheering and applauding.

xoxox

(Tuesday, 14th of August, 2013)

The next morning Luna walked into the outer office to find Susan waiting for her.

"So, Susan" Luna paused, then smiled "What's next?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer**
> 
> Harry Potter (et al) belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> The Volturi (et al) belong to Stephanie Meyer.
> 
> All original characters belong to me, but feel free to use them in your own stories if you want, as long as you credit me with their creation :)
> 
> If you wish to repost this story on another site, you may as long as 
> 
> 1) You keep the first and last disclaimer in place.  
> 2) You credit me as the author.  
> 3) You put it in the public area of the site and do not charge people to read it.  
> 4) You let me know.
> 
> **Notes**
> 
> As mentioned at the start, this story was started on the 8th of November, 2012 and finished on the 28th of November, 2012. It was written for National Novel Writing Month, 2012, and - by the time it was finished -was 87,002 words long (thus giving me six wins out of six).
> 
> It is based in part on the pilot episode of The 9th Floor, written in December 2009, and in part on the Web Series written in 2010. 
> 
> However while I recycled quite a few of the plot arcs, this was all brand new writing in November 2012 (as befits an entry to NaNoWriMo!) and - I have to say - I am pretty happy with the way it turned out. 
> 
> I am also, possibly, planning to continue this - with the story of Luna and Harry from September 2013. There are still stories to tell, and - given that I am drawing quite a lot of inspiration from real life politics - there will always be more stories that come up. 
> 
> However I think I really should finish Into The Black and Series One of MIB before I do anything else, which is either my task for the start of December, or January. 
> 
> **Random Facts**
> 
> Start Date : 8/11/12  
> End Date : 28/11/12  
> Word Count : 87,002  
> Avg Words Per Day : 4350.1
> 
> Favourite Chapter : "Dolores"   
> Favourite Part : Harry, Luna and Percy discussing the dinosaurs in Hogsmeade. 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
